La niña de la celda
by RoxyLoves
Summary: Mikan Yukihira es una niña que vivio la mayor parte de su vida encerrada en una celda, cuando fue liberada vivio oculta solo con algunas personas y, de repente, su tío decide que esta preparada para ir al colegio y tener una vida "normal" en la academia Alice
1. Chapter 1

**1_ La niña**

Estaba harta de llorar. Era lo único que había hecho desde hacía tanto tiempo que ya no sabía cómo solucionarlo de otra forma, llorar no cambiaría nada, lo sabía ¡Pero no sabía otra forma de la cual descargarse! Estaba tan casada de todo, tan harta, tan molesta, a veces pensaba que sería increíblemente sencillo dejar de respirar y permitir que finalmente su cuerpo descansará en paz, sin lágrimas ni golpes de intermedio, toda su vida había sido así.

-¡Ya deja de llorar! –grito un tipo de mirada oscura mientras le propinaba a la chiquilla una patada justo en el vientre

-¡AH! –exclamo la chica mientras se doblaba a la mitad debido al dolor y algunas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos

-¡Siempre andas lloriqueando! ¡Supera la muerte de ese miserable gato! –le grito con furia

-P…perdón –sollozó la pequeña con los ojos anegados de lagrimas

-Por andar de llorona hoy no comerás –le dijo el tipo mientras abría la puerta de la celda

-¡Espera! –Grito ella intentando moverse, pero las cadenas impedían que se moviera demasiado- ¡Hace tres días no como nada! ¡Al menos dame un vaso de agua!

-¿Acaso estas exigiendo algo? –Preguntó él dándose la vuelta para darle una bofetada- ¡No puedes pedir nada! ¡No eres más que un títere!

-S…sí –susurró ella mientras caía al suelo sentada

Cierto, había nacido en aquel lugar con el único fin de ser un títere de las personas, no tenía voz ni voto, no tenía pensamientos propios ni podía hacer nada, nada…

Suspiro mientras observaba la pequeña "ventana" que tenía, más bien era como una diminuta abertura demasiado alta (tenía que treparse a una silla y ponerse en puntillas para ver algo) que tenía rejas y servía para oxigenar el aire del interior, apenas pudo observar hacia afuera sonrió: el cielo azul la estaba cegando, pero era hermoso. Podía observar los pasos de las personas, aunque jamás veía sus rostros, escuchaba las voces… parecían felices.

-Dónde se metió este mocoso… intentando escapar de nuevo de sus clases de habilidad ¡Ya verá cuando lo encuentre! –escucho la voz de un hombre desde los lejos, cuando estaba a punto de ver las botas negras del hombre, pues ya sabía de quien se trataba (reconocía la voz) aunque no supiera su nombre, vio como algo se cayó en frente de aquella abertura: era algo como GPS, el hombre poseedor de las botas oscuras bufo acercándose y se agacho para recoger el aparato, tenía una máscara negra cubriéndole el rostro y el cabello azabache recogido en una coleta baja

-Oh –susurró la pequeña al verlo, era la primera vez que veía un rostro que no fuera el de sus carceleros, al escuchar ese sonido que, para otra persona podría haberse confundido rápidamente con el ambiente, el joven giro su cabeza los grados exactos para encontrarse con la mirada de la niña, quien lo miro asustada y de un solo movimiento se agacho.

-Hey, Hey –dijo el hombre observando la apertura- te vi, no diré nada, aparece de nuevo

Pero nadie le contesto, solo se escuchó el silencio con algunas voces infantiles de estudiantes de trasfondo y la oscuridad dentro de esa apertura

-También he estado allí antes, no me puedes engañar a mí, vamos, aparece –le volvió a decir, ante esas palabras la pequeña tomo un respiro y comenzó a levantarse, fijando sus ojos chocolates sobre los azabaches de él

-¿También ha estado aquí encerrado? –pregunto ella con una voz dulce

-Sí, por diez años –le dijo el hombre con tranquilidad- ¿y tú, cuantos años llevas allí?

-No lo recuerdo –susurró ella con la voz seca

-¿Y cómo te llamas? –preguntó el

-Mikan Yukihira

-¿Mikan Yukihira? –pregunto el con los ojos abiertos de par en par

-¿Tiene algo? –pregunto ella temerosa ante la reacción del joven

-No, tranquila –le contesto él- ¿has comido?

-No –susurró

-¿Desde hace cuánto?

-Tres días –dijo ella con la cabeza gacha- pero hoy tampoco me darán comida, le conteste al carcelero y el me golpeo –explico

-Escúchame Mikan, no le digas a nadie que me has visto ¿sí? iré a hablar con alguien para ayudarte y ya vuelvo

-¿Volverás? –pregunto ella ilusionada, con los ojos brillantes, el chico la observo un instante y sonrió, le recordaba tanto a él…

-Volveré –le dijo con amabilidad- te lo prometo. Me llamo Rei, volveré pronto

-¡Sí! –exclamo contenta mientras veía al hombre pararse y seguía las botas hasta que desvanecían de su vista

[…]

-¡Kazune! –Exclamo Rei entrando al despacho del director de la sección media- ¡Kazune!

-¿Qué sucede, Rei? –pregunto el hombre que se encontraba leyendo unos papeles, de cabello dorado y ojos azules

-¡Mikan! –exclamo él sentándose delante del director, el hombre levanto la mirada ante ese hombre- dime de nuevo su historia ¿Qué paso con ella?

-Ya lo sabes, no sé para qué quieres saber. –Dijo seriamente con el ceño fruncido- el director de la sección Elemental mando a matarlos, mi hermano murió dejando a Yuka embarazada y ella y su hija murieron antes de que esta última naciera –dijo con un tono algo cortante

-No está muerta –le dijo Rei seriamente- el director nos hizo creer eso, estoy seguro de que porque quería los Alices de la niña pero…

-¿Por qué dices que no está muerta? –lo interrumpió el director

-En los calabozos de la sección elemental, donde antes estaba yo, por accidente me agache para buscar algo y me encontré con una niña, no pude verla, sabes que la abertura que da con el patio es demasiado pequeña y solo vi sus ojos pero… son los ojos de Yuka, Kazune, yo te juró que son esos ojos de color avellana

-¿Estás seguro? –preguntó el seriamente

-Sí –le dijo él

-Ella debería tener en este momento unos nueve años –susurró Kazune sacando cuentas rápidamente- o sea que estuvo encerrada desde que nació…

-¿Qué haremos?

-Ya no está permitido tener a alumnos en contra de su decisión en aquel lugar, no después de ti –dijo seriamente mientras se levantaba y cogía su saco- así que sea o no ella, la sacaré de ese calabozo –hablo con firmeza

-¿Y luego? –pregunto Rei mientras lo seguía, acomodándose la mascara

-No sé –dijo seriamente- pero ve a la habitación de Narumi y pide que prepare un baño caliente y comida

-¡Sí! –dijo él mientras salía corriendo

[…]

-Señor, no puede ir –dijo el carcelero siguiendo al director

-Soy el director de la sección media, si quiero puedo –hablo Yukihira con seguridad mientras bajaba las escaleras- ahora prende las luces

-Pero…

-¡Que las prendas! –ordeno, el hombre de mirada oscura bufó prendiendo las luces y ante la vista del director apareció Yuka Azumi… no… esa no era Yuka, era igual pero diferente a la vez, su mirada era más cálida

Una niña hermosa, de unos nueve años, tenía larguísimo cabello chocolate que caía hasta debajo de su cadera, estaba algo enmarañado y sucio pero aun así tenía un color hermoso, sus ojos eran cálidos, profundos y brillantes, tenía una diminuta sonrisa natural, una piel sorpresivamente blanca, era increíblemente delgada y llevaba una remera el doble de grande que la hacía ver aún más pequeña de lo que era, sus pies estaban desnudos y cada centímetro de su piel tenía algún color que contrastaba con la blanca piel: amarillo, verde, morado, rojo, violeta… poseía también heridas, cicatrices y quemaduras que a simple vista parecían bastante feas

-Mikan –susurró el hombre con los ojos brillosos debido a las lágrimas, acercándose hacia ella


	2. Chapter 2

**2_ Libertad**

-Mikan –susurró el hombre con los ojos brillosos debido a las lágrimas, acercándose hacia ella, la pequeña trago en seco con temor mientras daba un paso hacia atrás y el sonido metálico de las cadenas siguió el movimiento- ábreme y libérala –ordeno observando al hombre que se encargaba de la celda

-Como desee –susurró el hombre mientras sacaba un manojo de llaves y abría la puerta acercándose a la pequeña

-¡No te acerques! –exclamo ella mientras de un empujón mandaba al hombre lejos de allí, dejándolo sentado en el suelo

-¡Maldita mocosa! –Grito el hombre levantándose furioso del suelo- ¿acaso quieres que te mate, maldita niña estúpida?

-¡Ya basta! –Exclamo el director tomando las llaves- desaparece, yo me haré cargo

-Solo espero que no te mate antes –dijo él fríamente mientras se retiraba de allí

-Mikan –dijo el hombre intentando acercarse

-¿Quién es usted? –pregunto ella temerosa

-Soy tu tío

-¿Mi tío? –Pregunto ella con el ceño fruncido- eso es imposible, yo nací aquí y mi mamá murió aquí mismo cuando me dio a luz, no tengo familia.

-Pensé que habías muerto, me habían dicho que habías muerto –susurró el hombre intentando acercarse lentamente- por eso jamás te busque, no espere que todo este tiempo estuvieses… aquí

-¿Enserio? –pregunto ella con la voz rota

-¿Crees que te mentiría? –Le pregunto honestamente el chico, la pequeña negó- ¿puedo acercarme a sacarte esa cosa de los pies y brazos? –le pidió

-Sí –susurró ella, el hombre se acercó a la pequeña, con cuidado y rapidez le quito las esposas dejando en su lugar marcas rojas a carne viva que parecían bastante dolorosas- ¿Qué pasará conmigo? Soy peligrosa…

-No eres peligrosa –le dijo Kazune seriamente- Ningún Alice es peligroso, todo depende de cómo lo usemos, todos pueden ser una maldición o una bendición y, lo que pasará ahora, será que vendrás conmigo a darte un baño, a comer mucho y a curarte las heridas ¿sí?

-Sí –dijo la niña con los ojos llorosos

-¿Podrás caminar? –pregunto

-No… no sé –susurró la pequeña sonrojada, bajando la cabeza- jamás he caminado tantas distancias, las esposas no me permiten moverme ni siquiera hasta la mitad del calabozo –explico

-No te preocupes, yo te llevaré –le dijo su tío mientras pasaba una mano por debajo de las rodillas y otra por las piernas- mi nombre es Kazune Yukihira

-¡Tienes el mismo nombre que yo! –Exclamo ella felizmente- ¡También me apellido Yukihira!

-Sí, lo sé –susurró el con una sonrisa mientras salía de allí con la niña en brazos

[…]

-No entiendo para que es todo esto –suspiro Narumi mientras con ayuda de Rei y Jinno terminaban de preparar las cosas

-Traje el botiquín y los vendajes –dijo Misaki entrando en la habitación- pero ¿Qué paso?

-Ya está el baño, la ropa, comida, botiquín y una cama –dijo Jinno saliendo de una habitación- creo que tenemos todo ¿Quién viene? ¿Y porque a la habitación de Narumi?

Se escuchó un suave golpeteo en la puerta, abrieron y se encontraron con Kazune cargando a una niña que estaba completamente dormida entre sus brazos

-¿Kazune? –Pregunto Jinno observando a la niña- ¿Quién es ella?

-¿Yuka? –pregunto Narumi apenas la vio, con los ojos abiertos de par en par

-Imposible, Yuka debería tener unos… veinte tantos –dijo Misaki seriamente- esta niña tiene como mucho trece años

-Tiene doce –dijo Kazune seriamente- y su nombre es Mikan Yukihira

-¿¡Que?! –Gritaron todos los presentes a la vez menos Rei, logrando despertar a la pequeña que dio un respingo ante eso

-Ya la despertaron, montón de idiotas- susurró Rei molesto mientras se acercaba a la niña- hola pequeña ¿me recuerdas?

-¿Rei? –pregunto ella mientras volvía a tranquilizarse

-Así es, ven conmigo, vamos a ducharte mientras tu tío habla con este montón de idiotas –le pidió mientras cargaba a la niña entre sus brazos y se la llevaba

-Explícanos –dijo Jinno seriamente- ¿Cómo puede ser esto?

-Según parece el director de la sección elemental secuestro a Yuka cuando ella aún estaba embarazada y la oculto en los calabozos de la escuela elemental, allí Yuka tuvo a su hija falleciendo durante el parte y la niña fue criada encarcelada –explico el seriamente

-¿Y esos golpes? –pregunto Narumi preocupado- ¿y las heridas de sus pies? ¿Qué la pasó, que le hicieron?

-El "carcelero" no tiene buen carácter –dijo el seriamente- yo mismo vi como intento golpearla en un momento

-¿Qué harás? –pregunto Misaki seriamente

-Cuidaré de ella –dijo como si fuese obvio Kazune- pero necesitaré de su ayuda, por eso están aquí.

-¿Nuestra ayuda? –volvió a preguntar Misaki

-No sé qué tantos conocimientos tiene, no se siquiera si sabe leer, tampoco está bien alimentada y no sé qué traumas pueda tener por haber vivido encerrada… -explico

-¿Y su Alice? ¿Es el de su madre? –pregunto Narumi

-no le pregunte aún –dijo Kazune con un suspiro- necesito su ayuda para la educación, quiero que se reponga lo antes que pueda y tenga una vida normal

-Cuenta conmigo –dijeron los tres hombres a la vez sin siquiera dudarlo

-¿Enserio? –pregunto Rei saliendo con la niña tomada de la mano, está sonreía ampliamente mientras le hablaba de quien sabe qué cosa, su cabello estaba recogido en una sorpresivamente bien hecha trenza que le caía hasta encima de la cadera, llevaba una blusa rosa y unos jeans negros

-¡Sí! –Exclamo ella con una radiante sonrisa- ¡Era enorme! –exclamo

-Mikan, ven –pidió Kazune extendiendo su mano hacia la pequeña, esta fue corriendo hacia su lado y tomo con firmeza la mano de la pequeña- ellos serán tus otros tíos

-¿Los cuatro? –pregunto la niña tímidamente, el rubio asintió

-¡Hola preciosa, soy Narumi! –exclamo el rubio arrodillándose para quedar a su altura- ¿Sabes que pareces una princesa?

-¿Enserio? –pregunto ella con los ojos brillantes, el joven profesor asintió con seguridad y Mikan sonrió ampliamente ante eso

-Y yo soy el príncipe –dijo el mostrando un traje azul que… ¿de dónde había sacado? La niña solo rio cuando él hizo una estúpida pose de mosquetero

-Perdónalo, es un idiota –dijo Jinno observándola por debajo de sus gafas- me llamo Jinno.

-Aunque de un poco de miedo es buena persona –dijo Misaki con tranquilidad, observándola- y aunque Narumi parezca un idiota, bueno, aunque sea un idiota, es buen profesor, así que confía en nosotros ¿sí?

-¡Sí! –exclamo ella emocionada

-Ahora ¿Qué te parece si vienes conmigo y te ayudo a curarte? –Le pregunto Jinno con calma- Los demás pueden ir preparando el té para comer ¿quieres?

-¿Podemos comer chocolate? –pregunto la niña con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Puedes comer lo que quieras –le respondió Rei con calma, acariciándole la cabeza

-Entonces ¿vamos? –pregunto Jinno extendiendo su mano hacia la niña

-Vamos –dijo ella tomando la mano del adulto con firmeza para caminar detrás de él


	3. Chapter 3

**3_ Chocolate**

Mikan POV

-¡Mikan Yukihira! –Grito la voz de mi tío Jinno por todo el departamento- ¡¿Cómo es que no has hecho tus deberes de matemáticas?!

-¡Kya! –Exclame al encontrarme con el rostro furioso del susodicho- ¡Perdóname! ¡Me quede viendo una película con Narumi y Rei! –exclame con los ojos húmedos, intentando usar mi arma letal: ojos de cachorrito abandonado.

-¡Sin excusas! –exclamo el seriamente- siéntate allí lo haremos ahora entre los dos ¿entendido? Solo por eso te quedarás sin la merienda fuera, merendaremos aquí

-¡Jin Jin! –me queje aunque aún así me senté junto a él y abrí mis libros

Tres años habían pasado desde que mis tíos me rescataron y se convirtieron en mis profesores, ahora podía decir que me estaban enseñando cosas que incluso no debería saber aún, pero como nunca había ido a un colegio no podía decir si era o no así.

Narumi era mi tío con complejo de príncipe azul, era increíble, divertido, siempre buscaba la forma de burlarse y/o ridiculizar algo, el realmente me podía levantar el humor en cualquier momento, se dedicaba a darme clases de Literatura, ingles e historia, con él siempre terminábamos haciendo representaciones históricas basadas en un libro en inglés, eran geniales.

Jinno era el tío estricto, ese que te obligaba a estudiar y te OBLIGABA a estudiar porque quería que fueras le mejor, el me daba matemáticas, informática y tecnología, odiaba cuando no hacia mis deberes pero tenía bastante paciencia y siempre me terminaba complaciendo como premio por mi esfuerzo, era como un Tsundere.

Misaki era el tipo de tío con el cual te podes sentar a tomar un té, le cuentas tus problemas y el encuentra una respuesta que resolverá tu vida, el estilo calmado y siempre tranquilizador, se encargaba de darme lo que tenía que ver con ciencias naturales: biología, química, física, etc. Y, aunque era un santo a su manera, odiaba cuando no hacia las tareas.

Rei era mi tío cómplice, aunque todos los vieran como alguien a quien debían temer debido a su poderoso Alice, su pasado y el hecho que siempre actuaba frio frente a desconocidos (o cuando le convenía) pero el siempre terminaba metiéndose en travesuras conmigo y salvándome a mí de los problemas, era mi profesor de Alices, me ayudaba a manejarlos y controlarlos.

Y finalmente mi tío Kazune, el tío de sangre que tenía, era más bien como mi padre, una persona que puede escucharte, regañarte, aconsejarte, castigarte… pero que siempre te amara incondicionalmente, siempre me hablaba sobre mis padres, me mostraba fotos y me hacia sonreír, me enseñaba todo lo que podía sobre lo que él sabía que, de verdad, era mucho.

-¡Mikan! –exclamo Narumi entrando en la sala

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunté observando al rubio

-¡Vamos a merendar con Kazune! –exclamo emocionado mientras me sacaba el libro entre las manos

-¡Narumi, tiene clases! –le riño jinno con el ceño fruncido

-Vamos, es inteligente y lo sabes, vayamos a merendar todos juntos- pidió poniendo un pucherito bastante infantil que logro hacerme reír

-¡Vamos! –Ordeno Rei apareciendo en la sala- tenemos solo quince minutos, o bueno, Kazune tiene solo quince minutos libres, así que debemos apurarnos

-Bien, vamos –se rindió Jinno mientras cerraba el libro- pero en cuanto volvamos deberás hacerlos a todos ¿entendido?

-¡Sí! –exclame con una gran sonrisa mientras salía corriendo en dirección al despacho de mi tío

[…]

-Solo déjala Jinno, enserio que le exiges mucho a Mikan –le riño Narumi mientras abría la puerta del despacho con el ceño fruncido y me dejaba entrar luego de él

-Le exige mucho porque sé que puede –dijo Jinno seriamente mientras entraba detrás de mí- Si Mikan se pusiera las pilas realmente podría hacer el doble o triple de lo que hace hoy

-Sí por ti fuera Mikan no haría otra cosa que estudiar, relájate un poco –dijo Misaki siendo el último en entrar y cerrando la puerta

-¿Podrían dejar de hablar de mí como si no estuviera presente? –pedí mientras pasaba una mano por mi largo cabello, me incomodaba un poco que hiciesen eso

-Iré a preparar unos tés mientras esperaos a Kazune –hablo Misaki- Mikan ¿me acompañas? –pidió observándome, yo asentí con una radiante sonrisa mientras corría detrás de él

 **Normal POV**

La puerta se abrió, por allí entro el director de la sección media, se encontraba muy enfuscado en una conversación con un niño de cabellos azabaches y ojos carmesíes quien caminaba indiferente a su lado

-La próxima vez que intentes escapar, lo informare a los superiores ¿entendido? –pregunto seriamente sin despegar la mirada del niño

-Tsh –susurró el con indiferencia

-¿Intento escapar? –pregunto Rei seriamente observándolo, el chico trago en seco clavando su mirada sobre él, Kazune también se fijó en ellos

-¿Vienen a merendar? –Pregunto entrando en la sala- tu, entra –ordeno señalando a Natsume- tienes que firmar la advertencia de castigo y lo sabes.

-¿Por qué no dejas que mejor lo castigue? –Pregunto Rei con el ceño fruncido y una pequeña sonrisa- no volverá a intentar escapar por un buen rato…

-Ahora no, Persona –pidió mientras revisaba sus papeles- ¿Y Mikan dónde está? –Pregunto de repente, levantando la mirada para fijarla en ellos- No la dejaron sola de nuevo ¿no?

-No, está en la cocina con Misaki haciendo tés –explico Narumi con tranquilidad mientras se acercaba al niño y lo abrazaba por detrás- ¿Qué pasa Natsume, intentando escapar de nuevo? ¿Tanto odias este colegio?

-No te das una idea –susurró el secamente mientras se soltaba- y no me toques, viejo pervertido

-¡¿VIEJO?! –Grito el rubio dramáticamente- ¡Apenas tengo unos veintenitos años!

-Ya tienes más de treinta –susurró Jinno quien estaba sentado en el sofá- madura de una vez

-¡Yo no crezco, tengo veinticinco! –Exclamo él seriamente- ¿o que, acaso aparento de más? ¡Mikan, ¿tú que dices?! ¿Tu tío parece un viejo? –pregunto dramáticamente observando a la niña que acababa de entrar con una bandeja llena de aperitivos

-Y… ya no tienes veinte –dijo ella con calma mientras dejaba la bandeja en la mesa- Hola tío

-Hola Mikan –le saludo Kazune con una pequeña sonrisa mientras le entregaba un papel a Natsume- firma, luego se te informara de tu castigo.

-Tsh –susurró él mientras con rapidez firmaba el papel

-Luego hablaremos –le advirtió Rei seriamente, con el ceño fruncido

-¿Quieres quedarte a Merendar? –pregunto Misaki saliendo de la cocina con varias tazas en las manos

-No –contesto fríamente y con el ceño fruncido

-Mikan, Mikan, aunque ya no tenga veinte ¿sigo siendo tu tío favorito? –pregunto Narumi observando a la chiquilla

-Mm… la edad no tiene nada que ver en eso –dijo ella intentando evitar el tema

-¡No contestes otra cosa! ¿Lo soy?

-Rei ¿me pasas el azúcar? –Pidió la castaña ignorando completamente al rubio

-¡Pero no me ignores…!

-Perdón por esta escena y ya puedes irte –le dijo Kazune mientras terminaba de arreglar unas cosas, en el centro de la sala Narumi ahora lloraba sobre la falda de un indiferente Misaki y un Jinno que lo insultaba mientras la castaña hablaba tranquilamente con Persona, quien solo le contestaba con cortas monosílabas a lo que decía

-Ajá –contesto el chico tomando el papel que le correspondía para desaparecer lo más rápido posible de allí.


	4. Chapter 4

**4_ Mikan**

 **Natsume POV**

Eso definitivamente fue lo más raro que había visto desde hacía mucho tiempo. ¿Desde cuándo esos cinco profesores se llevaban tan bien como para incluso merendar juntos un sábado? ¿Quién carajo era esa castaña? ¿Por qué andaba llamando "tío" a las cinco personas? ¿Y porque nunca la había visto antes en la academia cuando, obviamente, hace mucho tiempo estaba allí? ¿Dónde estudiaba? Y, reitero: ¿Quién carajo era esa castaña?

-¿Natsume? –Pregunto Ruka sacándome de mis pensamientos- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Es por el castigo?

-No –le conteste secamente

-¿Entonces? –preguntó nuevamente

-Verás… -dije cruzándome de brazos- cuando fui a pedir el papel de castigo y toda esa mierda me encontré con una mocosa

-¿Una mocosa? –pregunto Ruka extrañado- ¿y te acoso, te pidió una foto o algo así? –pregunto refiriéndose a nuestro club de fans

-No, no de esas mocosas- explique yo rápidamente- estaba en la sala del director junto con Narumi, Jinno, Misaki y… Persona

-Ajá ¿y? –pregunto Ruka

-Los llamaba "tíos" –dije yo con el ceño fruncido

-¿Cómo era? –pregunto mi amigo ahora también extrañado

-No sé, estatura mediana, supongo –dije con indiferencia- tenía el cabello de color chocolate demasiado largo, hasta la cadera creo y lacio, y sus ojos eran… avellanas, creo

-Espera –exclamo él mientras abría su bolso escolar (que dios sabe porque lo lleva un sábado) y sacaba un… ¿anuario escolar antiguo? ¿Qué…?- ¿se parece a esta niña? –pregunto señalando una foto

-Sí –dije con un seco asentimiento- solo que esta si sonreía –explique- ¿Quién es?

-Su nombre es Mikan Yukihira

-¿Yukihira? –pregunte sorprendido

-Es una leyenda en el colegio ¿Cómo es que no lo sabes? –pregunto el sorprendido- en fin, te cuento, la madre de Mikan se llamaba Yuka Azumi e ingreso a la academia a los cinco años, su padre es el hermano menor del actual director y se llamaba Izumi Yukihira, el entro a los 22 años como profesor y tutor de la clase de habilidades especiales –me explico con calma

-¿Ajá, y?

-Bueno, el problema no fue que ellos fueran una pareja de profesor-alumno si no que su madre, Yuka, poseía un Alice que el director de la escuela elemental deseaba: el Alice de robar, insertar, copear y eliminar otros Alices

-¿Hay semejante Alice? –pregunte sorprendido

-Así parece- dijo él con un seco asentimiento- muchas cosas ocurrieron y con el propósito de quedarse con su Alice el director uso durante mucho tiempo a la madre de Mikan para su propia avaricia hasta que esta decidió hacerle frente y le inserto los Alice de "detención temporal", se supone que el director iría rejuveneciendo hasta que en algún momento desapareciera pero actualmente (y como puedes ver) pudo detener de alguna forma el movimiento del Alice aparentando una edad de 10 años, pero tampoco puede crecer –explico el con calma- la madre y el padre de Mikan fueron las primeras personas en poder escapar de la academia con vida, pero tres meses después de escapar el padre fue asesinado a mano de los clones del director y su madre, se dice, fue asesinada antes de que Mikan naciera

-Pero si ella…

-Eso es lo que nadie entiende –explico Ruka con seriedad- según la leyenda oficial, todos están ya fallecidos, sin embargo Mikan estuvo en la academia todo este tiempo, criándose con sus tíos

-¿Entonces? –pregunte sorprendido

-Es un misterio –dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros- quizás su madre nunca murió y solo dijeron eso para ponerla segura, o quizás falleció luego de tenerla y no antes, o quizás murió embarazada pero pudieron salvar al bebé… nadie está seguro de la historia –explico

-Ya veo –susurré

-Igual, dicen que verla da buena suerte –dijo Ruka con una gran sonrisa

-¿Qué? ¿Y porque idiotez sería eso? –pregunte extrañado

-Es raro poder verla, pero los que la han visto dicen que es tan cálida como el sol ¿es así? –pregunto mi amigo observándome ilusionado, yo fruncí el ceño

-¿Qué idiota se ha inventado eso? Es solo una chica normal –dije seriamente mientras salía de allí

Y en cuanto termine de decir "una chica normal" me vino a la memoria su risa cantarina, como si fueran miles de campanas amontonadas, totalmente honestas, una risa que era increíblemente extraña en esta academia… luego recordé como ese ambiente era realmente cálido, fue la primera vez que todos los profesores se encontraban tan calmados y a gusto, incluso persona…

¿Quizás ella fuera como el sol, pero no por la "calidez" si no por la atracción de la luz? Esperen ¿en que estaba pensando? ¿Y desde cuando era yo tan cursi?

 **Mikan POV**

-¿Sabes Mikan? –dijo mi tío luego de beber la taza que sostenía- quería preguntarte algo

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunte mientras me robaba la rebanada de tarta de Narumi y este me miraba con los ojos brillantes de cachorrito, le saque la lengua infantilmente como respuesta

-Quería preguntarte si quieres entrar en la academia –dijo Kazune tranquilamente- como alumna oficial, a la clase A de la sección media y a las habilidades peligrosas, con Rei. ¿Qué dices?

-¿Entrar como Alumna Oficial? –pregunte levantando la ceja

-Sí –dijo Kazune- lo he estado hablando con los demás y creemos que ya estas preparada para comenzar a hacer una vida de estudiante nor…

-No. –Le corte su discurso- no necesito tener una "vida de estudiante normal", estoy bien como estoy

-¿Pero no te gustaría hacer amigos de tu edad? –pregunto Narumi con calma, observándome

-No lo siento necesario –confesé mientras me encogía de hombros

-¿Y no te gustaría ir a un curso con niños de tu edad? –pregunto esta vez Misaki

-Demasiado ruido me sacaría de quicio, prefiero seguir estudiando con ustedes y ser yo quien los saque de las casillas –explique encogiéndome de hombros

-Bien, queríamos ser amable –suspiro Jinno con seriedad- y por eso te lo propusimos así. Pero Mikan, no tienes opción, debes ingresar como alumna formal

-Me niego –volví a decir con el ceño fruncido- No quiero.

-Mikan –me dijo Jinno con un tono cortante- no es una pregunta

-¡Que no quiero! –Exclame mientras dejaba mi taza sobre la mesa- ¿tanto les molesta seguir cuando de mí? Pues entonces me cuidaré sola ¡Pero no ingresaré al colegio! –grite mientras salía del despacho de mi tío dando un portazo detrás de mí… Mierda, me acababa de comportar como una niña caprichosa y había tratado así a quienes dieron la mitad de sus vidas por mi… bufé mientras salía corriendo de allí, solo quería perderme un rato en algún lugar, antes de darme cuenta me encontraba en la habitación de Narumi, o bueno, la nuestra ya que desde que dormía allí (era la habitación más cercana a todo) la habían ampliado con una habitación y un baño más.

-Mikan –dijo Rei entrando detrás de mí y cerrando la puerta- hablemos pequeña

-No –dije cortante mientras me sentaba en el sofá, el suspiro sentándose a mi lado y me abrazo, atrayéndome hacia su pecho

-Te conozco ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no quieres ir?

-Yo… no quiero que ustedes me cuiden para siempre –susurre con seguridad- pero… ¿y si me alejo y vuelven a llevarme a algún lado? –pregunte con la voz temblorosa

-¿Llevarte? –pregunto él sin comprenderme del todo

-Rei… no quiero volver a un calabozo –susurré mientras un par de lágrimas caían por mis mejillas- no quiero salir, quiero quedarme con ustedes ¿no puedo? No quiero volver a ver a esa gente ni ser el títere de nadie, no quiero que… -y mi voz se cortó, me mordí el labio mientras bajaba la irada

-Así que es eso… -susurró Rei mientras me acariciaba los cabellos- ya pueden entrar- dijo observando la puerta, y por allí pasaron mis otros cuatro tíos

-¡Mikan! –Lloriqueo Narumi mientras se lanzaba sobre mí, abrazándome- ¡Te adoro pequeña y me encantaría estar contigo toda mi vida y protegerte!

-Pero no podemos hacerlo –dijo Jinno con seriedad, secándome algunas lágrimas- debes crecer Mikan, no serás siempre una princesa con guardianes ¿no? Tienes que aprender a defenderte sola

-Te prometo que jamás volverás a estar en un lugar en donde no quieras- dijo Kazune arrodillándose a mi costado- solo harás lo que quieras hacer y no serás forzada a nada

-Y siempre podrás buscarnos cuando sientas que no puedas, estaremos siempre a tu lado mocosa llorona –dijo Misaki dulcemente mientras me secaba algunas otras lagrimas

-Y estos idiotas serán tus profesores- explico Kazune seriamente- no te dejaría sola, Mikan. Entra al colegio, al menos una semana, si no te gusta no te obligare a hacerlo ¿sí?

-¿Solo una semana? –pregunte mientras me mordía el labio, los cinco asintieron a la vez- está… bien

-¡Yes! Porque acabo de conseguir tu uniforme y se ve GE-NIAL –exclamo Narumi mientras sacaba el uniforme de dios sabe dónde- ¡Vamos a cambiarte!

-¡Narumi, ya está por cumplir los trece, deja que se cambie sola! –grito Jinno golpeando al rubio

-¡Pero solo quiero ayudarla!

-¡Eres un pervertido!

-¡No es perversión, soy su tío!

-¡Aun así, eres un viejo rabo verde!

Y yo sonreí aún entre brazos de mis otros tres tíos. Si los tenía a ellos quizás no tuviese que temer… después de todo, en algún momento hubiera salido ¿no?


	5. Chapter 5

**5_ Nueva alumna**

-¡MUY BIEN ALUMNOS! –Grito Narumi entrando en el aula- ¿Cómo les va a mis flores?

-¿Y ahora si viene a dar clases? –se escuchó una voz

-¿Cómo no se larga de nuevo?

-¡Profesor afeminado! –grito un chico de cabello corto

-¡Un momento de silencio, tengo una noticia importante! –Continuo Narumi ignorando completamente los comentarios de los alumnos- ¡Tendrán una nueva compañera!

-¿Una nueva compañera? –se escuchó un murmullo general

-¿Una chica nueva? –preguntaron ilusionados los babosos de la clase

-Así es, su nombre es Mikan Yukihira –confirmo el hombre de cabellos dorados con una sonrisa orgullosa, el murmullo se convirtió ahora en un secreto a voces

-¿Acaso no es solo una leyenda?

-¿no se supone que está muerta?

-¿O sea que si ha estado viviendo aquí todo este tiempo?

-¿Es verdad que quien la ve tiene buena suerte?

-¿Será cierto que…?

-¡Silencio, contrólense! –Exclamo Narumi intentando mantener el orden en aquella desastrosa aula llena de ruido- ¡Mikan, pasa! –grito por sobre los murmullo a gritos, observando la puerta, y esas dos palabras bastaron para producir un silencio de funeraria.

Una hermosa chica de unos trece años, de cabello castaño lacio hasta la cadera y con dos trenzas a los costados de forma decorativa, llevaba la camisa blanca desabotonada en los dos botones del comienzo, la falda azul por debajo del muslo, las medias negras hasta las rodillas, los zapatos del mismo color, la corbata mal atada al cuello y muñequeras negras en sus brazos, no iba maquillada pero aun así era bastante guapa y sus labios era increíblemente rojos, además de que sus ojos eran demasiado brillantes y cálidos, su piel era sorpresivamente pálida

-Hola –dijo con una sonrisa amable, haciendo una leve reverencia hacia los alumnos –mi nombre es Mikan Yukihira, espero que podamos llevarnos bien –hablo con una voz dulce, todos los chicos suspiraron, su atuendo era cool y rebelde, pero ella era dulce ¡un contraste perfecto!

-¿Preguntas? –Pregunto Narumi- por favor, que tengan que ver con su presentación como nueva alumna y no con su vida –especifico

-¡Yo! –Exclamo un niño de anteojos- me llamo Yu Tobita pero me conocen como Linchou, representante de la clase A de la sección media –se presentó- ¿Cuál es tu Alice?

-Soy un usuario Multi Alices –explico ella con una sonrisa cálida- en total poseo siete Alices como propios.

-¡¿SIETE ALICES?! –exclamaron la mayoría de las personas, impresionadas

-¿Cuáles son? –pregunto con curiosidad una chica de cabello rosado

-Tele transportación, Anulación, Hipnoquinesis, Manipulación de la energía, Persuasión, Virogenesis y SEC

-¿Podrías explicarnos? –pregunto una chica de cabello azabache cortos y ojos violetas

-Tele transportación me permite ir de un lugar a otro con solo pensar en el destino deseado, Anulación es un poder que me deja anular cualquier otro Alice, Hipnoquinesis es también conocido el Alice de los Sueños, puedo inducir sueños, ingresar a la mente de las personas dormidas y modificar los sueños/pesadillas que estén teniendo, así mismo si yo ingreso a la mente de una persona dormida todo lo que le haga será real, Manipulación de la energía es un Alice que me permite manipular cualquier medio de energía posible para hacer choques eléctricos, esferas de energía o manipular la energía cinética de un objeto, cosas así, Persuasión es un Alice que me permite persuadir o sea, convencer a una persona con solo decirle algo, Virogenesis es un Alice que proviene de la palabra "Virus" puede matar o salvar, dependiendo de cómo decida hacerlo y finalmente SEC, que es la abreviatura en inglés para "Copear, robar, insertar, eliminar" y es lo que hago con los Alices de otra persona

-Bien –interrumpió Narumi con calma, varios alumnos habían comenzado a asustarse y eso no era a lo que debían llegar, intentaban integrar a Mikan, no convertirla en alguien atemorizante- le daré a Mikan un compañero…

-¡Yo me ofrezco! –exclamo Linchou felizmente, levantando la mano

-Nosotras igual –dijeron las niñas de cabello azul y rosa

-Hm –dijo la niña de ojos violetas que construía algo

-No, no –dijo Narumi negando con el dedo- Será Natsume

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo? –Preguntó el chico de cabello azabache- hay muchos que se están ofreciendo, deja de joder, profesor gay.

-Es tu castigo –dijo el encogiéndose de hombros- Kazune dijo que sería tu castigo por intentar escapar del colegio

-Mierda –susurró con el ceño fruncido

-Mikan, te sentarás allí ¿sí? –pidió Narumi observando a la chiquilla con dulzura, está asintió con calma- les daré el resto del día para que se conozcan, llévense bien ¿sí? -pregunto y, antes de recibir respuesta alguna, desapareció

Mikan observo el aula entera y suspiro, todos tenían su mirada fija en ella

-Bien, me retiró –dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta

-Espera –la detuvo Linchou corriendo hacia su lado- no puedes irte

-¿por? –pregunto ella con el ceño fruncido

-Estamos en clase

-Es día libre –respondió ella- así que me retiro, no modificará en nada si me voy o me quedo

-Sí, bueno… -comenzó él, pero la castaña ya había desaparecido por la puerta

-Es arrogante –dijo la chica de cabello verde- y además, peligrosa. No me agrada en lo más mínimo, la acepto como compañera

-Nosotras tampoco –dijeron sus seguidoras de forma unánime

-Tsh –susurró Natsume mientras saltaba por la ventana sin decir ni una sola palabra

-¡Natsume, espérame! –le grito Ruka mientras silbaba, llamando a su águila gigante quien llego en dos segundos hacia él, Ruka salto por la ventana y cayo justo encima del enorme animal

-Imai ¿A dónde vas? –pregunto Linchou preocupado observando a la azabache

-¿Qué más te da? –pregunto ella mientras desaparecía por la puerta como si nada

-¡Esto no debería haber sido así! –se quejó Linchou tapándose el rostro

-Tranquilo ¿quieres un postre? –le pregunto Anna mientras le mostraba algo de aspecto dudoso, el frunció el ceño como respuesta

Si, definitivamente no había sido el mejor comienzo posible que podría haber tenido.


	6. Chapter 6

**6_ Niños**

 **Mikan POV**

Suspiré mientras caminaba, definitivamente lo había hecho mal, debería haberme quedado ¿no? Pero en cuanto Narumi desapareció y me sentí observada… no supe cómo reaccionar, sentía que me asfixiaba ¿era normal sentirse así? ¿Me estaba volviendo loca? ¿Por qué era tan difícil conocer a gente de mi edad? ¿Quizás porque durante toda mi vida solo conocí a ocho personas?

Antes de darme cuenta me encontraba frente al enorme colegio de la sección de primaria. Amaba y odiaba aquel lugar, iba seguido desde que estaba libre, me sentía atraída de cierta forma. Lo adoraba porque había niños pequeños con quienes podía jugar sin preocuparme por mi sentimiento de "asfixia" ya que no aparecía, pero lo odiaba porque allí, en alguna de esas malditas ventanas se encontraba el director de la sección elemental…

Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda al recordarlo y cerré fuertemente mis ojos para evitar que se recrearán ante mí los recuerdos.

-¡Mikan! –Exclamo una pequeña de cabellos rojos- ¡MIKAN! –grito trepándose sobre mi

-¡Momo! –la reñí mientras la observaba

-¿Mikan? –preguntaron varios niños reaccionando al grito de la pequeña

-¡MIKAN! –gritaron un montón de niños, saltando de forma improvisada sobre mí y cubriéndome por completo, dejándome a mi debajo de esa gran pila human

-¡No respiro! –Me queje- ¡Ni tampoco veo la luz!

-¡Juega con nosotros! –me pidieron los niños dando pequeños brincos

-¡Vamos a comer dulces!

-¡Haznos una obra de teatro!

-¡Cántanos una canción!

-¡Cuéntanos un cuento!

-Niños ¡Niños! –Exclame intentando mantener el orden entre los pequeños- haremos todo eso, pero ¡No griten! Me dejarán sorda –dije con una sonrisa- ¿acaso quieren a una Mikan sorda?

-¡NO! –gritaron a la vez, cerré mis ojos ante el grito agudo y molesto: definitivamente no parecía que no quisieran verme sorda.

 **Natsume POV**

-¿A dónde vamos? –pregunto Ruka caminando a mi lado

-A ver a Youichi –conteste secamente mientras daba la vuelta por el borde del bosque para llegar más rápido a la sección elemental

-¿Esa niña era la que viste ayer?

-Sí –conteste un poco seco, no sabía ni siquiera porque, solo no deseaba hablar demasiado

-No parece como si le gustará estar con nosotros ¿no lo crees?

-No sé –admití con indiferencia- tampoco me interesa, por mí que salte de un puente si quiere.

-Mm –susurró mi amigo siguiéndome

-¡Juguemos a las escondidas! –se escuchó un griterío junto a la sección de la primaria

-¡No, ahora tiene que leernos un cuento!

-¡Que no, ahora es cuando canta! –se escucharon otros gritos

-¿Qué está pasando? –pregunto Ruka frunciendo el ceño mientras nos acercábamos más, media escuela de primaria se encontraba reunida alrededor de una niña castaña de ojos chocolates… ¿esa era la idiota que había entrado hoy?

-¡Mikan, juega conmigo! –exclamo un niño colgándose a la espalda de la chica

-Jugaré con todos ¡Pero pónganse de acuerdo! –exclamo ella divertida

-Danos un momento –le pidieron los niños mientras hacían una ronda de "equipo" y susurraban entre sí cosas imposibles de oír para nosotros

-¿Qué hace aquí? –pregunte sorprendido

-¡Onii-chan! –exclamo Youichi corriendo hacia mí, sonreí vagamente mientras lo cargaba, el pequeño de cinco años era totalmente encantador

-Hola enano –dije con una sonrisa amable

-¡Ruka Onii-chan! –exclamo Youichi con una sonrisa amplia

-Hola Youi –dijo el rubio sacudiendo el cabello del pequeño que cargaba un osito entre sus brazos

-Enano ¿sabes quién es esa idiota? –pregunte señalando a la castaña que estaba jugando a la mancha o algo similar con los niños, Youichi sigue mi dedo hasta dar con ella y sonrió

-¡Es Mikan Onee-chan! –exclamo el emocionado, fruncí el ceño ¿Onee-chan? Él era tímido, o sea que deben tener una relación fuerte con ella ¿no?

-¿De dónde la conoces? –pregunto Ruka dulcemente

-Viene aquí seguido desde hace tres años, creo –dijo el encogiéndose de hombros- y siempre juega con nosotros, nos trae comida, libros… ¡Es genial! –exclamo emocionado

-¿Y porque no estás jugando? –pregunte sorprendido

-Porque no me gusta jugar con todos –dijo el mientras inflaba sus mejillas- pero cuando suena el timbre y todos vuelven a clases me quedo con onee-chan a comer dulces, así que está bien –exclamo alegremente mientras levantaba su pulgar

-¡Mikan! –exclamo Persona apareciendo desde el lado opuesto del edificio, todos los niños se hicieron hacia un lado, asustados ante la presencia del hombre

-¿Rei? –pregunto ella sorprendida

-¿Qué haces aquí? Tienes clases, no deberías estar perdiendo el tiempo –dijo el hombre con un tono seco mientras se acercaba a la castaña

-Sí, pero… -comenzó la castaña

-Pero nada. No estarás perdiendo el tiempo –Le dijo firmemente- así que te vienes conmigo y vamos a entrenar.

-Solo un rato –se quejó ella inflando las mejillas- quiero jugar

-Tienes cinco segundos o hablare con Jinno –respondió cortante mientras salía de allí, la chica suspiro mientras corría detrás de él

-¡No le digas nada a Jinno! Siempre termina castigándome –dijo mientras corría tras el hombre

-Se la volvió a llevar- suspiro Youichi viendo la situación

-¿Pasa seguido? –pregunte sin poder evitarlo

-Casi siempre –confirmo el chico con una sonrisa triste- Mikan no está sola completamente nunca, no sé si este bien o mal, pero no puede hacer nada

-¿Por qué la sobreprotegen tanto? –pregunto Ruka observando al niño

-La primera vez que la vi ella tenía nueve, me acuerdo que un niño de secundaria la golpeo y Mikan uso uno de sus Alices, el aire se volvió negro y el chico comenzó a respirar mal, entonces apareció Persona y le dijo que no hiciera eso –explico- de ahí en mas no anda sola demasiado seguido

-¿Y el chico? –pregunte curioso

-Lo llevaron al hospital, pero estaba bien, respiraba –dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Fruncí el ceño mientras observaba el lugar por donde la niña se había ido. Así que ella poseía un Alice así ¿no? Entonces tenía cierto sentido que las personas le teman y se alejen, quizás por eso ella también se alejaba cuando estaba sola…

Suspire al darme cuenta que mis pensamientos nuevamente habían recaído sobre ella ¿Cómo es que siempre terminaba de esta forma?


	7. Chapter 7

**7_ Habilidades Peligrosas**

Mikan Yukihira suspiro mientras ingresaba al aula de habilidades peligrosas, se había llevado un buen regaño por parte de todos al haber faltado a clases y tenía una amenaza muy clara: "Asiste a habilidades peligrosas o te quedarás sin postre dos semanas" así que la pobre castaña no tenía de otra que ir a esa estúpida aula para hacer Merlín sabía que.

-¡Kya! ¿Eres la nueva Alumna? –Pregunto un chico de cabello azul y ojos celestes con una estrella bajo su ojo derecho- ¡Soy Tsubasa Ando, tu superior! –Grito emocionado mientras cogía a la chica y le daba vueltas- ¡Estoy emocionado de tener un nuevo integrante! ¡Hace mucho no teníamos uno!

-S…sí –dijo ella un tanto divertida con una sonrisa amplia- soy Mikan Yukihira

-¡Que genial! –Exclamo él mientras tiraba de su mano para hacerla entrar- yo poseo el Alice de manipulación de sombras, deja que te presente a todos

Dentro de la habitación habían seis personas más, todos haciendo distintas cosas, había una niña de cabellos claros y ojos grises que se encontraba en un rincón, observando la ventana, parecía increíblemente tímida; a su lado estaba Natsume leyendo un manga de forma indiferente y Youichi jugando en su costado con unos libros; un chico lleno de vendajes, otro de cabello dorado que parecía tener un complejo de príncipe y un último de cabello corto hablaban, o bueno, este último les gritaba cosas sobre una chica superpoderosa que aparecía en la televisión y los otros dos lo ignoraban delicadamente.

-¡Miren, encontré a la nueva! –grito Tsubasa emocionado señalando a la niña

-¿oh? –pregunto la niña girándose para verla

-La protegida de Persona ¿eh? –pregunto el chico que poseía vendajes

-No parece nada fuera de lo normal –suspiro el chico de cabellos dorados- pero eres hermosa ¡Me llamo Rui, controlo las maldiciones! –exclamo mientras le guiñaba un ojo

-Yo soy Hayate –le dijo el niño que antes hablaba sobre la serie- controlo el aire

-Mi nombre es Hajime y controlo las feromonas de insectos –explico el chico que poseía un millón de vendajes

-Y… yo soy Nobara- susurró la niña de suaves rizos- yo… mm… puedo manipular el hielo

-Natsume Hyuuga, Fuego –fue lo único que dijo el chico de ojos carmesíes sin siquiera levantar la mirada

-¡Mikan Onee-chan! –exclamo Youichi soltando sus cosas para treparse sobre la niña

-Hola You –dijo ella con una sonrisa acariciando su cabeza con dulzura

-Bien, ya nos presentamos todos- le dijo Tsubasa abrazándola por atrás- ahora preséntate, vamos, no seas tímida, tu nombre y Alice

-Mi nombre es Mikan Yukihira, clase A de la sección media –se presentó con una leve reverencia, aun cargando al niño- soy un usuario multi-Alice, poseo Anulación, SEC, Tele transportación, virogenesis, persuasión, hipnoquinesis y manipulación de energía –explicó

-Wow, son demasiados Alices- dijo Hayate sorprendido

-Así es –dijo Persona entrando- y quiero ver que tanto los sabe manipular y controlar así que ahora saldremos al bosque y lucharán

-¿Qué? –preguntaron todos sorprendidos

-Es una orden, la clase a comenzado ¿no? Muévanse –ordeno con firmeza

[…]

-Muy bien, comencemos. –Dijo Rei con tranquilidad- Mikan y Youichi, ustedes comenzarán

-¿Qué? –pregunto ella sorprendida, observándola

-Sin quejas Mikan. –Dijo secamente mientras fruncía el ceño- si no luchan ambos serán castigos ¿entendido?

Los dos pequeños se vieron y suspiraron, en menos de un segundo un millón de espíritus malignos aparecieron rodeando el cuerpo de Mikan, intentando quitarle fuerzas, este solo salto hacia atrás, intentando alejarse de allí

-Mikan, si no usas tu Alice serás castigada –le advirtió nuevamente el chico

-Te detesto –le dijo ella mientras de repente desaparecía de donde se encontraba y aparecía detrás de Youichi tocándole la frente, al instante este cayo dormido al suelo

-Hipnoquinesis y tele transportación, no los podrás utilizar para tus próximas batallas –dijo Rei mientras escribía algo

-¿Qué? –pregunto ella sorprendida

-Claro, Alice que usas Alice que no podrás usar en la próxima

-¡No me lo dijiste antes! –exclamo ella molesta

-¿Ah no? UPS –dijo indiferente el chico- Natsume, al frente. –ordeno

El chico dio un paso al frente y rápidamente creo un aro de fuego alrededor de la niña, un aro que cada vez se iba achicando y creciendo más, la chica frunció el ceño mientras con un rápido movimiento reunía el fuego en su mano, como una sola llamarada y la lanzaba contra Natsume, este la esquivo con agilidad y le lanzo algunas bolas de fuego directo al rostro, que la chica también esquivo, la batalla se alargó algunos minutos más hasta que finalmente la niña salto desde un árbol y quemo los pies de Natsume, haciendo que este cayera al suelo

-Bien –dijo Rei- fuera SEC.

-¡Solo use copeo! –se quejó ella viéndolo

-Fuera. –fue la única palabra que dijo- Nobara, Tsubasa, dentro

-¿De a dos? –pregunto el chico de la estrella sorprendido

-Ajá, adentro. –ordeno

Tsubasa sonrió a forma de disculpa antes de pararse sobre la sombra de Mikan, impidiendo que ella se mueva de cualquier forma, ante esto Nobara aprovecho para crear una enorme jaula de hielo y algunas cuantas dagas, preparada para atacar, Mikan frunció el ceño mientras abría su mano, allí comenzó a crearse una… ¿bola de luz? Más bien parecía un mini sol, lo lanzo como si se tratase de una bola de vóley hacia arriba y este en un instante hizo desaparecer las sombras y derritió el hielo, entonces ella produjo una explosión de energía que empujo a los dos jóvenes a las puntas opuestas de los bosques

-Manipulación de energía, fuera –dijo Rei mientras tachaba algo- Rui, Hajime, dentro

El chico que se encontraba vendado hasta la mitad del rostro y el otro que parecía tener complejo de príncipe dieron un paso al frente, el primero creo una neblina negra que comenzó a acercarse a la chica de cabellos chocolates, el segundo produjo un torbellino de insectos venenosos que se encaminaban hacia el mismo lado, pero apenas estaban por tocar a la chica los Alices se desvanecieron en la nada

-Ya basta –ordeno Mikan observando fijamente a ambos jóvenes- Ahora no usarán sus Alices en mi contra –ordeno viéndolos, ambos chicos poseían una mirada en blanco, fijada en ningún lado

-Persuasión y Anulación fuera –dijo Rei tranquilamente- Hayate, entra

Mikan frunció el ceño viendo al chico, con calma produjo una neblina negra que comenzó a acercarse al chico "virogenesis" pensaron todos al ver el aire negro, el chico usando su Alice rápidamente alejo de él aquel aire oscuro y sonrió al ver que, efectivamente, su Alice de manipulación de aire funcionaba en ese caso.

-Mierda- se quejó Mikan mientras observaba como un viento cortante se acercaba a ella, perfecto, tampoco le quedaban mas alices, dio un salto hacia atrás y rodeo a Hayate, quedando detrás de él, este se giró persiguiéndola con aquella ventisca de aire

La castaña piso con fuerza el suelo y entonces la virogenesis comenzó a aparecer desde el suelo, infectando directamente los pies del adolescente

-¿Qué? –exclamo el chico sorprendido al ver que el aire negro comenzaba a llegar a su nariz, cayó al suelo con la respiración agitada, pues no conseguía el suficiente oxígeno y antes de darse cuenta estaba tosiendo sangre

-Suficiente –ordeno Rei mientras guardaba la libreta, al instante el aire negro se transformó en uno blanco y el chico volvió a respirar con normalidad- Buen trabajo, es todo por hoy –fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer tras los árboles

-¡Eso fue genial! –Exclamo Tsubasa emocionado cargado a la niña- dime, dime ¿Qué fue ese mini sol que creaste?

-Energía solar –respondió ella como si fuera obvio

-¿Y cómo curaste a Hayate? –pregunto Nobara curiosa, acercándose a la pequeña

-El virus enferma, pero para producir la medicina del mismo solo deben usar el mismo virus agregado a algunas otras cosas que detengan los efectos naturales –explico Mikan- así que es fácil

-Todo muy lindo pero ¿qué le hiciste a Youichi? –pregunto Natsume con el cuerpo del niño en brazos

-Induje el sueño, estará así unos cinco minutos más, pero no tiene nada –respondió la castaña mientras se acercaba al niño, tocándole la frente, al instante este abrió sus ojos- ¿ves? Ya –dijo con calma

Natsume frunció el ceño observándola, había algo en ella que no cuadraba del todo, pero no entendía que era


	8. Chapter 8

**8_ Quemados**

-haz amigos y quédate TODO el tiempo que debas quedarte ¿entendido? Hasta que suene el timbre de salida- le ordeno Narumi con seguridad, apuntándole con el dedo, la niña de cabellos chocolates inflo sus mejillas

-¿Y si no me quieren? –Pregunto ella temerosa- ¿si me odian, me rechazan y me lastiman?

-Mikan, no puedes crecer con miedo pequeña –susurró el arrodillándose- además, eres una persona asombrosa, no tienen por qué odiarte. Si yo te adoro ¿Cómo alguien podría no hacerlo?

-Está bien –acepto ella con un suspiro- te prometo que me quedaré hasta que suene el timbre

-Así se dice –exclamo el con una gran sonrisa mientras salía del despacho dirigido hacia las clases, la pobre castaña tomo un largo respiro antes de salir detrás de él, apenas entro a su curso el silencio reino en aquel lugar varios segundos, la pequeña trago en seco, nerviosa

-Hey, idiota- dijo la chica que se llamaba Hotaru Imai, llamándola- tenemos el día libre (de nuevo) ¿Quieres hacer algo? Haremos lo que pidas si no es demasiado ridículo –dijo mientras se apoyaba sobre su mano, la castaña pestañeo mientras asumía la información

-¿Lo que yo quiera? –pregunto emocionada con los ojos brillantes, como una niña con juguete nuevo

-Ajá –respondió la chica indiferente

-¡Juguemos quemados! –exclamo emocionada, dando un pequeño saltito

-¿Estas tonta? Nosotros no jugamos quemado –dijo Koko seriamente, cruzándose de brazos

-¿Tienen miedo de perder? –pregunto ella cruzándose de brazos, con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios

-¿Nos estas retando? –pregunto Sumire mientras se paraba de su asiento

-Hagamos un juego –dijo ella con una sonrisa radiante

-Bien, juguemos –acepto Linchou- iremos al patio y haremos dos equipos.

En ese momento se crearon los "dos equipos" más disparejos que podrían existir, en un lado del campo se encontraba más de la mitad del curso, en el otro lado estaban Mikan, Hotaru, Linchou, Anna y Nonoko

-¿Estas segura de querer jugar? –le pregunto Sumire con el ceño fruncido

-UN momento –dijo Hotaru acercándose hacia Ruka, le susurró algo al oído y el la miro asustado- Ruka estará de nuestro lado ¿no es así? –pregunto observándolo, el chico la vio atormentado y asintió sin ganas

-¡¿Qué?! –gritaron todos a la vez viendo como el chico era obligado a ir hacia el otro lado

-Natsume se va a… -comenzó Koko, pero era tarde: el chico de ojos carmesíes había sido el primero en lanzar una bola directa al rostro de Mikan que se estrelló maravillosamente- …molestar –concluyo

-¡Eso no vale! –exclamo la chica furiosa- ¡De los hombros para abajo!

-¿Con Alice o sin? –pregunto Linchou observándolos

-Como quieran –hablo Sumire segura de sus habilidades mientras se cruzaba de brazos- igual ganaremos

-Bien, tú lo has dicho –dijo Mikan con una gran sonrisa mientras lanzaba una de las pelotas

Y la batalla empezó: bolas multiplicadas, bolas prendidas fuegos, pelotas que se volvían gigantes, que te perseguían, otras que desaparecían y aparecían detrás de ti… era una batalla de quemados con todas las palabras y, desde el piso superior, dos profesores veían la escena divertidos, con una sonrisa en los labios

-Es igual que el idiota de su padre –suspiro Jinno mientras bebía un poco de café- solo un día y logra que toda el aula, incluso Natsume y Ruka, participen en un juego de quemados

-Supongo que por eso dicen que Mikan es "cálida como el sol" –bromeo Narumi mientras veía la escena con una sonrisa- y pensar que hoy estaba tan nerviosa

-Está madurando, supongo –dijo el otro profesor con indiferencia

-No quiero que madure –exclamo Narumi inflando infantilmente las mejillas- cuando crezca mucho ya no querrá dormir conmigo

-Ya no debería dormir contigo –dijo Jinno seriamente- está por cumplir los trece, eso podría ser pedofilia, lo sabes ¿no?

-Tsh –susurró el encogiéndose de hombros- es como mi hija

-No quiero que te vuelvas a dormir con ella, es aún peor si dices eso –dijo Jinno seriamente- ¿dormirías con tu hija?

-¡Jin Jin! –le grito Narumi viéndolo

La pelea de Quemados, por otro lado, o más bien dicho "el supuesto juego limpio y sano de los quemados" estaba a punto de concluir, por el lado de Mikan quedaban solo tres: ella, Linchou y Ruka. Hotaru se había cansado y se había retirado por decisión propia; del otro lado se encontraban seis: Koko, Mochi, Natsume, Sumire y dos niños de los que aún no recordaba el nombre

-¡No puedo más! –exclamo Koko deteniéndose- y ya ninguno puede, dejémoslo hasta aquí por ahora

-¡Así es! –Exclamo Sumire agitada- ¡Ya verás Mikan, a la próxima te ganaré!

-¡Sí, Empate! –exclamo ella emocionada mientras chocaba palmas con Ruka, quien la vio sorprendida

-¿Acaso no solo celebras si ganas, estúpida? –pregunto Hotaru acercándose con comida entre sus manos y una cámara en la otra

-¿Sabes? Jugar a veces así no está mal –dijo Mochi lanzándose al suelo, totalmente agotado- Para la próxima podríamos hacer otro juego

-¡Eso! –Exclamo Koko- ¿Qué podríamos jugar?

-¡Las escondidas! –propuso Sumire

El rubio que tenía el Alice de feromonas Animales suspiro mientras se acercaba a Natsume y se sentaba a su lado con una sonrisa, el chico de ojos carmesíes solo lo vio de reojo, indiferente

-Hace mucho no jugábamos así –supero él mientras se recostaba sobre el césped- ¿no?

-Hmp –fue la respuesta del chico

-Mikan es interesante –susurró el rubio viendo a su mejor amigo

-Si tú lo dices –dijo el de forma cortante

-Vamos, se sinceró ¿hace cuánto no juegas así? –dijo el chico con una sonrisa

-¡Oigan ustedes! –Exclamo Jinno mientras salía con su vara chispeante - ¡Entren ahora mismo, tienen clases de matemáticas!

-¡Pero teníamos el día libre! –se quejó Sumire observándolo

-¡Ahora no, para adentro! –ordeno mientras un chispazo salía de su vara como confirmando lo que decía.

Entre maldiciones y quejidos todos los alumnos terminaron por entrar a la escuela, aunque prometiendo que volverían a jugar así el próximo día libre, sin falta.


	9. Chapter 9

**9_ Misiones**

Hacia dos días que Natsume Hyuuga no se aparecía por ningún lado y todo su curso se encontraba levemente preocupado por él, aunque nadie decía nada: ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Estaba bien? ¿Por qué no iba a clases? Y, entre todos ellos, quien parecía levemente más preocupada que los demás era Mikan, incluso más que Ruka, cada vez que entraba al aula fijaba su vista sobre el asiento donde él debería estar sentado y cada tanto revisaba las ventanas y puertas con la esperanza de verlo llegar, siempre sin que nada verdadero sucediese.

-¿Qué te pasa? –pregunto Tsubasa estirando las mejillas de la niña

-¡Kya, eso duele! –exclamo ella al sentir aquel "cariño"

-Es que ya no sonríes –le dijo el chico de cabello azul- dime pequeña ¿Qué es lo que te tiene así? Antes sonreías bastante y jugabas ¿acaso paso algo?

-¿Sabes dónde está Natsume? –pregunto ella girando su rostro para verlo

-Ah… ¿estas preocupada por eso? –Pregunto el sorprendido- debe estar haciendo misiones

-¿Misiones? –pregunto sin comprender

-¿Realmente no lo sabes? –pregunto él chico sorprendido, ella negó lentamente con la cabeza- bueno, verás, la habilidad peligrosa no es solo una clase en donde la gente vaya a reunirse y ya, en esa clase se encuentran los "Peones del DEP"

-¿Peones del DEP?

-Del director de la sección elemental –dijo el con tranquilidad- el director quiere hacer un mundo donde los Alices se encuentren bajo su poder y ser él el más poderoso, pero para eso tiene que combatir contra las organizaciones Anti-Alice –explico

-Sí, eso lo sé –dijo ella

-Y nos usa para combatir contra esas Organizaciones, por eso es que nos dicen "Peones del DEP"

-¿¡Que?! –exclamo ella con los ojos abiertos de par en par- ¡Pero eso es peligroso!

-De ahí proviene su nombre –dijo el divertido, pero al ver que la chica no sonreía suspiro y le sacudió el cabello con tranquilidad- Natsume estará bien, a la academia no le conviene que muramos

-"no le conviene" –susurró ella- debería ser "No permite" o algo así, no "no les conviene"

-Bueno, ya, mucha depresión –exclamo Tsubasa tironeando de las mejillas de la niña nuevamente

-¡Ya deja de hacer eso! –exclamo ella fastidiada mientras se pasaba una mano por el lugar donde él había pellizcado

-¡Entonces sonríeme! –Exclamo el de la misma forma, la niña rodo los ojos mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa- Esa es la Mikan que conozco

-Eres un idiota –dijo ella con una risa

-¡Oye, Idiota! –exclamo Hotaru mientras llegaba a su lado arrastrando a Ruka, quien a su vez sostenía un conejo entre sus manos y era perseguido por Linchou- hasta que te encontramos

-¡Hola! –Exclamo ella con una gran sonrisa- déjenme presentarlos, Tsubasa ellos son mis compañeros de curso: Ruka Pyon, Hotaru y Linchou –presento a los susodichos- chicos, él es mi superior en habilidades

-Un placer- dijo Tsubasa con una gran sonrisa

-¡Mikan! –Exclamo Linchou emocionado- ¡Mañana comenzará la preparación para el festival cultual!

-¿Preparación para el festival cultural? –pregunto ella sin comprender

-Es un mes donde cada clase de habilidad se prepara en conjunto con sus profesores y compañeros para crear una atracción que se mostrará la semana del festival cultural –le explico Tsubasa con calma a la pequeña

-¿Y qué se hace, generalmente? –pregunto ella con curiosidad

-Bueno, este año las habilidades Activas harán un musical –dijo Ruka mientras acariciaba a su conejito sentado en el suelo

-La habilidad tecnológica suele crear juegos y cosas para vender –dijo Hotaru con un tono de indiferencia

-Nuestra habilidad crea diferentes atracciones- exclamo Linchou emocionado- ¡Yo haré una mansión embrujada junto con otros chicos! Irán a verme ¿verdad? –pregunto

-¡Claro! –confirmo Mikan emocionada

-Habilidades Especiales también suele hacer distintos juegos, teniendo en cuenta sus Alice –explico Hotaru con calma- pero son juegos individuales, así que son bastantes.

-Misaki, una compañera que tengo allí, hará el juego de "reconoce a la verdadera" –le explico Tsubasa con una sonrisa radiante- ella tiene el don de la multiplicación, así que será divertido y se esconderá por una casa embrujada, tendrás diez minutos para encontrarla o los monstruos te atacarán

-¡Suena genial! –exclamo Mikan emocionada- ¿Y habilidades peligrosas? ¿Qué hace?

-Pues… nada –dijo Ruka observando a la castaña- Habilidades peligrosas no participa

-¿Y eso? ¿Por qué? –pregunto la chica sin comprender

-En primer lugar Mikan, porque los Alices son peligrosos –le dijo Tsubasa seriamente- y prefieren evitar tener algún accidente

-En segundo lugar –hablo Hotaru- porque sería demasiado complicado que logren alguna forma como para juntarlos y no puede hacer juegos separados porque el presupuesto que tienen no está destinado para eso y solo tendrían una mínima parte –concluyo

-¿Y nunca han intentado hacer algo? –pregunto la castaña

-No realmente –dijo Tsubasa con tranquilidad- pero Mikan, nosotros estriamos obligados, debido al presupuesto, a trabajar juntos de una forma segura ¿Cómo lo haríamos? Es imposible así que directamente no participamos.

-No creo que sea imposible –dijo ella con seguridad, frunciendo el ceño, su compañero suspiro mientras la abrazaba, haciendo que ahora el rubio frunciese el ceño molesto

-Hagamos un trato –le propuso Tsubasa- ten una buena idea, algo que podamos hacer. Yo te ayudo a convencer a los chicos y luego hablamos con los profesores ¿Qué te parece?

-Acepto –propuso ella con una gran sonrisa, levantándose del suelo con decisión- es más, ahora ismo iré a ver qué podemos hacer

-No encontraras nada –dijo Hotaru viendo a la chica seriamente- es sencillamente imposible, solo tienes un 20% de posibilidades de tener una idea y un 5% de que acepten que habilidad peligrosa tenga un lugar.

-Sumando todo hace un 25% -dijo Mikan con una gran sonrisa- es la mitad de la mitad ¡no es tan malo!

-¿Estas segura de que entiendes de porcentaje? –pregunto la azabache con el ceño fruncido

-Yo te ayudaré si necesitas algo, Mikan –dijo Linchou con una sonrisa amable

-Eso, yo te apoyo –dijo Ruka con seguridad- es más, si quieres luego puedo convencer a Natsume para que acepte

-¡Gracias por su apoyo, chicos! –exclamo la castaña emocionada

-Mikan, tengo algo más que decirte- dijo Tsubasa levantándose para acercar sus labios al oído de la niña con calma- sino me equivoco Natsume vuelve hoy, está en la habitación 3 del departamento de estrella especial ¿Por qué no vas a fijarte? Siempre viene herido –le susurró

-¿Enserio? –pregunto ella preocupada, el chico asintió y, por primera vez, ni siquiera tenía el asomo de una sonrisa: estaba hablando en serio

-Pero nunca dice nada –explico

-Bien, gracias –dijo ella mientras salía corriendo de allí con rapidez

Después de todo, aun le quedaba un mes para el festival cultural, lo que era importante en este momento era la salud del idiota chico de mascara de gato.


	10. Chapter 10

**10_ Sangre**

La respiración de Mikan se cortó al observar el cuerpo de Natsume, estaba totalmente herido, miles de golpes y cortes recorrían la parte visible de la piel, miles de recuerdos tormentosos le llegaron a la mente, los gritos, los golpes, los castigos… solo pudo tragar en seco intentando que aquel sentimiento se alejará de su piel.

-¿Qué, nunca viste heridas? –Pregunto el chico cortante mientras se sentaba en su cama- ¿Qué haces en mi dormitorio? Desaparece –le ordeno

-Tienes que curarte eso –dijo Mikan con el ceño fruncido- dame un minuto –le pidió mientras salía corriendo de allí en dirección a la cocina, donde debería haber un botiquín de primeros auxilios

-Está bien, solo lárgate –le dijo el chico fríamente al verla llegar nuevamente- yo me puedo curar mis propias heridas, vete de mi dormitorio.

-Solo serán dos minutos, déjate de quejar –fue la respuesta de la chica mientras abría el botiquín- y quítate la camisa

-¿Qué? –pregunto el con el ceño fruncido- ¿o sea que es eso lo que querías?

-¿Quieres que te golpee? –Pregunto ella seriamente- es para curarte

-Sí, sí, lo que digas –dijo el mientras se quitaba la camisa, Mikan suspiro mientras cogía un trapito húmedo, lo primero sería limpiar la… sangre.

Mierda, ella no era buena con la sangre, era la primera vez en aquel momento que lo recordaba y en cuanto levanto la mirada para acercar el trapo al cuerpo, recordó porque no soportaba ver sangre fresca alrededor de ella.

 _El hombre de mirada negra le propino un último golpe a la niña de cabellos chocolates, quien soltó un grito mientras volvía a escupir sangre cayendo al suelo ya sin fuerzas para nada más_

 _-La próxima vez que pidas más comida, piénsalo dos veces –le dijo el hombre con odio, cogiéndola por un mecho de sus cabellos- ¿Entendido? ¡No te escucho! –grito mientras aprovechaba de darle un rodillazo al rostro de la niña_

 _-S…sí –susurró la pequeña sin fuerzas, el tipo sonrió mientras la empujaba contra la pared_

 _-Me alegro –le dijo cortante mientras salía de allí, la luz de la luna se coló por la pequeña abertura que había en la pared e ilumino la sala: sangre. Por todos lados, por todo el cuerpo de la niña que a lo sumo tendría tres años_

 _Y dolía, dolía como jamás lo imagino, solo deseaba que todo eso acabase, ya sea de una forma o de otra. Lloró mientras sentían como todo su cuerpo lloraba con ella, como los golpes ardían y quemaban, como las heridas dolían y escocían… la primera vez que la golpearon en aquel lugar._

-es… ¡Lunares! –Exclamo Natsume sacando a la castaña de sus pensamientos- ¿Qué te pasa? Te quedaste totalmente ida ¿acaso eres idiota en serio?

-Perdón –susurró ella mientras comenzaba a limpiarle las heridas con la respiración entrecortada

-¿Qué te sucede? –Pregunto el azabache seriamente mientras observaba los movimientos casi automáticos de la chica limpiando las heridas- ¡Lunarejos!

-¿eh? ¿Qué? –pregunto ella sin siquiera levantar la mirada de lo que hacia

-¿Qué te sucede? –pregunto seriamente mientras intentaba coger la mano de la chica para detenerla, esta solo se movió levemente hacia atrás, evitando el contacto y cerrando los ojos, como si temiese que algo sucediera…- Mikan –le llamo usando su nombre

-Perdón –dijo ella dejando el trapo de lado y levantándose- no puedo hacerlo. Desinféctate las heridas y véndalas, me tengo que ir –dijo rápidamente mientras se levantaba del suelo

-¡Espera! Mikan –la llamo Natsume mientras observaba a la castaña salir corriendo de la habitación ¿Qué la pasaba? Bufó mientras tomaba el trapo y comenzaba a limpiarse las heridas, realmente no estaban tan mal ¿quizás enserio jamás había visto heridas y por eso actuaba así? Aunque tenía sentido, quedaba con la personalidad de princesa que tenía.

Algunos minutos después se escuchó el toqueteo en la puerta, antes de que el joven pudiese decir algo un hombre de mascara negra paso por allí con total calma, como si no necesitara autorización para hacer lo que se le dé la gana

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunto cortante Natsume viéndolo

-Cálmate, solo vengo a traerte esto –dijo el mostrando una crema para las heridas- pensé que la necesitarías ¿o acaso no?

-Déjamela y vete –dijo con un tono frio

-Como quieras –le dijo el enmascarado encogiéndose de hombros- y yo que venía a hacer la buena acción del día

-¿Te mando Lunares? –pregunto él molesto

-¿Mikan? ¿Por qué me mandaría ella? –pregunto extrañado el chico

-Ella estaba aquí, antes –explico Natsume mientras cogía la crema que el enmascarado le tendía, al decir eso él lo vio preocupado

-¿Vio tus heridas? –Pregunto seriamente- no, espera ¿vio tu sangre?

-¿Acaso tiene miedo a la sangre o algo de eso? –pregunto el azabache como respuesta

-O sea que si la vio y salió huyendo –susurró el enmascarado observando por la ventana

-¿Por qué le tiene miedo? –pregunto el chico de ojos carmesíes mientras comenzaba a curarse las heridas que tenía

-No es "miedo" –dijo el otro mientras se acomodaba la campera- y me tengo que ir a buscarla, cuídate esas heridas, Kuro Neko –le ordeno mientras salía del dormitorio

Natsume bufó mientras fruncía el ceño sí no era miedo ¿Qué más era? Su reacción había sido de miedo, él estaba seguro, incluso se alejó cuando intento tomar su mano… Pero se había alejado del contacto físico, no de la sangre ¿no? Se había alejado de su mano como si él la fuera a golpear, como la reacción que tiene un perro cuando sufre maltrato y ve a un humano acercándose algo así ¿no? ¿Y que pintaba la sangre entonces?

¿Quizás Mikan había sido maltratada? Se preguntó de repente, con el ceño fruncido y verdadera preocupación, pero luego quito eso de sus pensamientos: ¿Quién lastimaría a la niña que parece una princesa tamaño real y que vivía en su propio y perfecto mundo? ¿Quién le podría hacer daño sin terminar sintiéndose culpable? Ni siquiera persona se atrevía a tocarle un pelo a esa niña, la idea de que fuese maltratada antes era totalmente delirante.

[…]

-Mikan –dijo Rei entrando en la habitación de la castaña quien se encontraba observando el piso en total silencio- Mikan –la llamo nuevamente

-Oh, Rei –susurró ella levantando su mirada, se encontraba algo ida, como si estuviese pero no estuviese en aquel lugar

-¿Estás bien? –pregunto preocupado el chico arrodillándose frente a la niña- Ya cure a Natsume, no tiene nada, no te preocupes.

-Lo iba a ayudar pero… la sangre- susurró ella bajando la vista, el adulto de ojos negros le acaricio la cabeza con dulzura

-Lo entiendo –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- y te aseguro que él estaba preocupado por ti, no molesto. Así que cálmate ¿sí? no va a pasar nada malo

-Hm –susurró ella mientras suspiraba lentamente- Rei

-¿Sí? –pregunto él

-¿Podría pedirte algo?

-Lo que quieras- contesto el sinceramente

-Si encontrase algo que todos los de habilidad peligrosa pudiésemos hacer sin herir ni salir dañados ¿nos permitirías tener un lugar en el festival cultural? –pregunto ella con los ojos brillantes de una leve emoción, el joven la miro en silencio varios segundos

-No… no sé. –susurró el honestamente- debería hablarlo con los directores y con la mayoría de los profesores para… no sé. –volvió a decir

-Oh –suspiro la niña mientas se recostaba sobre la cama, el joven adulto bufó mientras miraba el rostro deprimido de la niña sabiendo perfectamente que jamás podría decirle que no a la niña de cabellos chocolates

-Si me traes un buen plan, los puedo convencer –dijo el con tranquilidad, observándola- pero tiene que ser algo de bajo presupuesto, donde todos participen y que sea lo suficiente llamativo como para que pueda funcionar ¿entendido? –pregunto seriamente

-¿Enserio me dices? –pregunto ella sentándose en la cama de improviso

-Enserio te digo –confirmo el

-¡Gracias! –Exclamo la niña abrazando al chico por el cuello- ¡Eres el mejor, te adoro!

-Pero no te ayudaré a pensar una atracción, así que deja la depresión y los malos recuerdos –le ordeno con seguridad- y mejor ponte a pensar que se puede hacer

-¡Sí, sí, gracias! –grito mientras salía corriendo de allí


	11. Chapter 11

**11_ Aladin**

Mikan se mordió el labio mientras pensaba en una idea ¿Qué sería lo suficientemente bueno? Tenía un Alice de manipulación de aire, de hielo, feromonas de insectos, maldición, fuego, fantasmas malignos, manipulación de sombras y los suyos. Con todo eso ¿Qué podría hacer? ¿Cómo mezclarlos?

Era como intentar hacer un postre teniendo ingredientes para hacer distintas comidas ¿Cómo podrías sacar algo de allí?

-¿Mikan? –Pregunto Ruka acercándose a la castaña- ¿en qué piensas?

-En como unir las habilidades para hacer algo –suspiro ella mientras se abrazaba las piernas- creo que es realmente imposible

-No creo que sea imposible, no si eres tú quien lo intenta –le dijo el rubio honestamente, la niña lo observo sin comprender

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Mikan, nunca antes habíamos jugado en el patio ¿sabes? –dijo el haciendo referencia al juego de quemados de la semana anterior- tampoco nunca habíamos estado tan unidos como grupo, nunca vi a los niños de primaria riendo y jugando tanto aunque sean niños de 3-10 años, es la primera vez que alguien logra tener en una misma habitación a Narumi, Jinno, persona, Misaki y Kazune sin lograr que se intenten matar entre sí –dijo con tranquilidad- tienes algo que hace que todos quieran dar lo mejor de sí ¿sabes?

-Gracias –dijo ella con una sonrisa amable- pero aun así, no sé realmente que podría hacer en este caso, todos tenemos Alices complicados, peligrosos…

-Hm… -dijo el con un suspiro- realmente no conozco a muchas personas de habilidades peligrosas, sin embargo he conocido a Natsume por mucho tiempo y te puedo decir que él tiene un lado de su Alice que es amable

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto ella extrañada

-Todos los Alices deben tener algo positivo y algo negativo ¿no es así? –pregunto el con tranquilidad- el Alice de Natsume, por ejemplo, puede prender fuego un bosque o puede crear una fogata, puede carbonizar una casa o puede prender una luz ¿entiendes? Lo mismo con los demás

-Todos los Alices tienen algo bueno –susurró Mikan observando el cielo

-Es como cuando intentas hacer una nueva receta- le dijo el con tranquilidad- a veces, para hacer un postre se usa un poco de sal ¿no? Para que no sea tan dulce a la lengua y, cuando haces salsas, generalmente pones azúcar para que no quede tan acida.

-Tienes razón –dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Y el hecho de que debas hacer una atracción donde estén todos en un mismo lugar no significa que deban estar todos amontonados –dijo Ruka con calma- puede ser como en los mangas que lee Natsume, las escenas están separadas por cuadros pero todas están vinculadas a una misma historia y a veces, en una misma página.

-¡TIENES RAZÓN! –Exclamó ella parándose de repente- ¡Ruka pyon, me has dado una idea genial! ¡Eres un genio!

-¿Una idea? –preguntó el sorprendido viendo la emoción de la castaña- ¿Qué se te ocurrió?

-¡Espera un momento, tengo que buscar a Tsubasa! –grito la niña mientras salía corriendo de allí a toda velocidad, como si alguien la persiguiera

-¿Qué le pasa a Lunares ahora? –pregunto Natsume llegando hacia donde estaba su amigo

-Ni idea –dijo Ruka encogiéndose de hombros- salió gritando que le había dado una idea y que tenía que encontrar Tsubasa para no sé qué…

-Hm –susurró el mientras se sentaba al lado del rubio, observando el cielo- ¿te gusta? –pregunto de repente

-¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa?

-Lunares –fue su respuesta

-¿Gustarme? –Pregunto el chico sonrojado- ¡No!

-Dime la verdad –le dijo el poseedor de ojos rojos, observándolo de reojo

-Te digo la verdad- dijo el con una sonrisa pequeña- la veo como… una hermanita menor, creo, es cálida, me siento a gusto estando a su lado, como si estuviese tranquilo, pero no me gusta. Por otro lado, a ti si te gusta ¿no? –pregunto con una sonrisa ladina

-¿Estas idiota? –fue la respuesta del chico, el rubio solo sonrió más ampliamente mientras observaba el cielo azul

[…]

-¡Tsubasa! –exclamo Mikan entrando en el curso donde debería estar su superior

-¿Mikan? –pregunto el chico de ojos azules que se encontraba sentado en la ventana hablando con una chiquilla de cabello rosa

-¡Miren, es Mikan Yukihira! –comenzó a escucharse por el aula

-¿Vino a buscar a Tsubasa?

-¿Tsubasa anda con una niña menor?

-¿Es en serio?

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Tsubasa acercándose preocupado a la castaña, pasando de alto las preguntas y rumores que se hacían oír- ¿es algo grave?

-¡Lo encontré! –Exclamo ella emocionada, con una enorme sonrisa- ¡Encontré la atracción!

-¿Enserio? –pregunto el sorprendido, con los ojos abiertos

-¡Sí, sí! –Exclamo- ¡Me tienes que ayudar, por favor!

-Claro que sí, pequeña –dijo mientras le revolvía el cabello dulcemente- ¡Misaki, ven a ayudarnos!

-¡No me des ordenes, imbécil! –Le grito una chica de cabellos rosas mientras se acercaba- hola linda, soy Misaki Harada

-Mikan Yukihira –se presentó la pequeña con una gran sonrisa mientras delicadamente tiraba de los dos hacia los exteriores del edificio de la escuela, hasta estar lo suficiente alejado de todo como para que nadie escuchara, una vez allí Tsubasa le hizo un breve resumen a Misaki, quien comprendió con rapidez de que se trataba aquello

-¿Y entonces? ¿Qué encontraste? –preguntó el chico de la estrella mirando a la niña

-Un juego RPG de Aladin y la lámpara maravillosa –dijo ella con seguridad

-¿Cómo? –pregunto Misaki sorprendida

-Todos nosotros tenemos Alices distintos, así que no podríamos hacer las mismas cosas ¿no? –Pregunto ella, ambos chicos asintieron al verla- entonces, lo mejor sería hacer un juego RPG, cada jugador deberá entrar e ir pasando por distintos niveles, que seremos nosotros

-¿Cómo? No entiendo –dijo Tsubasa

-Por ejemplo, al ingresar a "la habitación de Tsubasa" el jugador tendrá 30 segundos para tocarte aunque tú le estés tocando la sombra –explico ella emocionada- o si entra en la habitación de Nobara tendrá 30 segundos para hacer desaparecer el hielo, en la habitación de Hayate 30 segundos para detener una ráfaga de viento y así –explico ella

-Podría funcionar –dijo Tsubasa con el ceño fruncido- ¿pero no sería un poco difícil?

-Obtendrían una ayuda desde el comienzo –explico ella con una sonrisa- podríamos hacer algo así como una "caja misteriosa" y poner distintos objetos que funcionen para pasar nuestros niveles

-¿Y cuál sería el premio? –pregunto Misaki

-Sí ellos son Aladin el premio sería una lámpara –dijo como si fuese obvio- y nosotros somos los genios, así que sería algo así como "ser los genios de Aladin y concederle los deseos por todo un día"

-El único problema sería Rui –dijo Tsubasa- su Alice es la maldición, no es algo con lo que se pueda "Jugar" exactamente ¿has pensado en algo?

-Rui podría maldecir el suelo, la persona debería tener 30 segundos para encontrar una forma de cruzar sin tener que tocarlo –explico Mikan

-¿Y en el caso de que tocase el piso? ¿Qué haríamos? –pregunto el chico de cabello azul con el ceño fruncido

-Le insertare un Alice temporal a Rui solo pro ese día, un Alice de la anulación –dijo ella- se lo insertare a todos, si algo sale de control podrán anular rápidamente todo

-Misaki ¿Qué opinas? –pregunto el chico de ojos claros observando a su amiga, esta asintió

-Suena atractivo –confirmo levantando el pulgar- y si todo sale bien, funcionara.

-¿Entonces? –pregunto Mikan ilusionada

-Tenemos que convencer a los chicos- dijo con una gran sonrisa- me encargaré de Rui, Hayate y Hajime

-Entonces iré con Nobara, Youichi y Natsume –dijo ella levantándose

-Tenemos una misión –exclamo emocionado el chico de ojos azules abrazando a la niña


	12. Chapter 12

**12_ Preparaciones**

-Entonces… -dijo Persona observando fijamente a los ocho alumnos- todos están de acuerdos con hacer esto como atracción para la semana del festival cultural ¿no es así? –pregunto seriamente

-Sí –dijeron los ocho jóvenes a la vez, asintiendo con seguridad

-Aunque el presupuesto sea bajo y las probabilidades casi nulas ¿no es así? –volvió a preguntar seriamente, los ocho volvieron a asentir

-¿Lo acepta? –pregunto Tsubasa viendo a los ojos al hombre

-Sí –dijo con calma, cruzándose de brazos con la escritura del proyecto en la mano- es la primera vez que se han puesto de acuerdo para hace algo. Eso sí: si sale mal tendrán que entrenar el doble y serán castigados, así que buena suerte- dijo con un tono seco mientras se daba media vuelta para entrar al despacho de profesores

-¡SÍ! –exclamaron Mikan, Youcihi, Tsubasa y Hayate a la vez, emocionados

-No se ilusionen tanto, ahora tenemos que ir a hacer las cosas- dijo Natsume con un tono seco- apresúrense, solo tenemos medio mes y aun debemos entrenar el Alice de la Anulación si lo usaremos para el día

[…]

-Entonces ¿aceptaste su idea? –dijo Narumi divertido viendo al chico enmascarado

-No pensé vivir para ver esto realmente –dijo el chico con un suspiro- los ocho niños de habilidad peligrosa se pusieron de acuerdo para venir y presentarme un proyecto ¡incluso tiene planos!

-Mikan parece ser una buena influencia –dijo Jinno mientras bebía su café- de alguna forma… bueno, positiva en ciertos aspectos –concluyo

-Déjame ver el proyecto –pidió Narumi mientras abría la carpeta que cargaba el chico- "Juego RPG: Aladin y la lámpara maravillosa" –leyó con cierta diversión

-A ver- dijo Misaki acercándose mientras comía una galleta- ¡Wow! Han pensado muy seriamente como usarán sus Alices para que se conjunten sin dañar a nadie –observo mientras leía el folleto

-Y la seguridad que tendrán también es buena –dijo Kazune desde detrás, echando un vistazo- Mikan les enseñará a usar el Alice de Anulación para protegerse

-Creo que podría funcionar –admitió Misaki mientras dejaba de nuevo todo sobre la mesa

-Funcionara –confirmo Rei mientras sacaba una taza de té- esos mocosos no vendrían a decirme algo tan seguros si no supieran primero que funcionara –explico

-Oww, que tierno –exclamo Narumi saltando sobre Rei

-Suéltame sino quieres morir –le amenazo el chico

[…]

-¡Hola! –Exclamo la chica de cabello rosado llegando al lugar- ¿Cómo andan los preparativos?

-¡Misaki! –Exclamo Tsubasa viéndola- ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto sorprendido

-Vengo a hacerles los vestuarios –contesto ella emocionada con una gran sonrisa- decidí que podría ayudarlos en algo, así que me ofrezco como modista y estilista- explico mientras se multiplicaba y sacaba cintas, telas y agujas de algún lugar

-Nosotros también hemos venido –dijo Ruka llegando junto con Hotaru y Linchou

-¿Y ustedes? ¿Qué hacen aquí? –pregunto Mikan observándolos

-Este robot ayuda a construir –dijo Hotaru indiferente mientras ponía enfrente de la chica un pingüino que sostenía un martillo- solo muéstrenle un plano y ayudara –explico

-¿Enserio? –pregunto Hayate sorprendido

-Eso sería genial –admitió Rui mientras caminaba con varias maderas sobre los brazos

-¡Ven aquí, pingüino! –lo llamo Hajime mientras se arrodillaba abriendo un plano de lo que debían hacer

-Nosotros también venimos a ayudar- dijo Ruka con una sonrisa- estoy seguro de que entre todos podremos terminar esto. ¿Por qué no nos dejan a nosotros un rato y van a practicar el Alice de Anulación? Propuso

-¿Seguro? –Pregunto Tsubasa- Son solo tres y un pingüino ¿creen que podrán?

-Nosotros ayudaremos –dijeron varias personas más

Sumire, Koko, Mochi, los compañeros de curso de Tsubasa, Anna, Nonoko y algunos cuantos compañeros de los superiores se encontraban allí, con sonrisas y preparados para trabajar, los chicos de habilidad peligrosa se observaron entre sí

Era la primera vez que recibían ayuda para algo.

-Vamos, váyanse –dijo Linchou con tranquilidad- tienen una vida por delante para agradecernos así que vayan a entrenar

-Ni sueñes que te lo agradeceré –dijo Natsume mientras dejaba la caja de herramientas sobre el piso con tranquilidad- pero quizás no son tan inútiles –dijo mientras salía de allí con el pequeño Youichi hacia los bosques

-Eso en idioma Natsume significa "gracias" –dijo Hayate mientras salía corriendo seguido de Rui y Hajime, el primero dedico una sonrisa amble antes de desaparecer

-Gracias –susurró Nobara tímida mientras salía de allí

-¡Gracias chicos, son geniales! –exclamo Mikan contenta mientras desaparecía de allí

-Dejamos todo en sus manos –fue la despedida de Tsubasa mientras desaparecía hacia donde habían ido sus amigos

Dos semanas trabajando sin cesar, pintando, decorando, construyendo, lijando, refaccionando, arreglando. Dos semanas aprendiendo a usar un Alice que, aunque no lo pareciera, era bastante difícil de manejar, aun mas si era sobre otra persona y no sobre sí mismo sobre quien debían usarlo, dos semanas donde estuvieron probándose vestuarios, siendo cosidos y picados accidentalmente mientras se hacían sus vestuarios y, sorpresivamente, trabajando con gente con la que jamás esperaron trabajar para nada.

Pero el trabajo esforzado tiene sus frutos y, un día antes de que el festival estuviese por comenzar el edificio, vestuario y demás se concluyó. El laberinto era increíble, a simple vista era inmenso, sorprendente y lo suficiente llamativo como para ser atractivo, los trajes habían sido creados a medida y, tanto así, que parecían totalmente reales, incluso los detalles como la caja de sorpresa donde la gente debía sacar su "arma de ayuda" parecían de la época del oriente medio antiguo. Y cada uno de los genios tenía una lámpara al final del laberinto para aquel Aladin que ganase y reclamase sus tres deseos.

-¡Es increíble! –exclamo Mikan emocionada observando lo que habían creado

-Quedo bastante bien –acepto Rui pasándose una mano por el cabello

-Y mañana comienza todo –dijo Hayate- espero que salga bien, si no persona nos sacrificará.

-¡Todo saldrá genial, ya verán! –afirmo Tsubasa con seguridad, levantando el pulgar- después de todo, si estamos decidido a hacer algo podremos hacerlo

-Eso suena a libro de autoayuda –le dijo Natsume con el ceño fruncido- me largo a dormir.

-Sí, lo mejor sería descansar para mañana –dijo Nobara con un tono tranquilo- nos vemos en la ceremonia de inauguración…

Y mañana, mañana todo comenzaría.


	13. Chapter 13

**13_ El juego**

¿Quién diría que le juego de la habilidad peligrosa podría haber sido tan popular desde el principio? Quizás debido a que era la primera vez que participaban, que ya tenían una reputación bastante conocida y eso influenciaba a que la gente fuera, quizás porque las personas que estaban allí eran reconocidas como "Príncipes y princesas" porque la clase de habilidad peligrosa parecía un lugar donde se reunían las personas más populares de cada año… o quizás, simplemente, porque el juego era genial

¡Si incluso los profesores y directores estaban ahora mismos formados en la fila!

-¡Hola! –exclamo Mikan apareciendo con un bonito traje de genio de color rosa, tenía las babuchas típicas medio transparentes, el corpiño rosa oscuro y una remera- tul de manga larga por encima, su cabello estaba recogido en trenzas que se juntaban en una larga coleta con un velo por el rededor- ¡Bienvenidos al juego RPG de Aladin y la lámpara maravillosa! ¡Cada participante irá entrando por un intervalo de 30 segundos, pues es el tiempo que tendrán para solucionar el dilema que se le dará en cada habitación, en total hay ocho salas, si puedes cruzarlas todas llegaras a conseguir a tu lámpara y tu genio! ¡Antes de entrar retira un premio de la caja misteriosa! –exclamo emocionada mientras desaparecía nuevamente para llegar a su lugar

-¡Yai! Voy primero –exclamo Narumi mientas metía la mano en la caja y sacaba su "arma": era una linterna. Sonrió mientras ingresaba al lugar

-Tu primera prueba será conmigo –dijo Nobara apareciendo en la sala- deberás hacer desvanecer el hielo de la habitación en 30 segundos –susurró tímidamente mientras al instante toda la sala se congelaba, Narumi sonrió mientras se acercaba a la niña y la tomaba por la barbilla, al instante ella cayo atontada y el hielo desapareció, sonrió ampliamente mientras cruzaba a la otra prueba

-Debes detener a los fantasmas antes de que te atrapen, tienes 30 segundos –dijo Youichi mientras hacía aparecer un montón de fantasmas alrededor del cuerpo del chico, nuevamente el joven profesor algo tramposo y sin muchas ganas de pensar se acercó al niño y le beso la frente, haciendo que este cayera levemente desmayado y su Alice se desvaneciera, sonrió complacido mientras continuaba caminando

-Y tu misión ahora será cruzar al otro lado de la habitación sin tocar el suelo, pues esta maldito –dijo Rui sentado en una esquina de la sala- y esto lejos así que no podrás usar tus feromonas conmigo –explico divertido

Narumi frunció el ceño mientras observaba el suelo: negro como el carbón. Si tocaba aunque fuera un pedazo de aquel suelo lo más posible es que terminase maldecido de por vida ¿entonces? ¿Qué podría hace…?

-¡TIEMPO! –Se escuchó un reloj timbrando por toda la sala- ¡Narumi ha perdido, por favor vaya por la puerta de la izquierda…!

[…]

-Soy tu ultimo nivel, Mikan Yukihira –dijo la castaña con una gran sonrisa observando a Rei- no me sorprende que seas la primera persona en llegar al final –admitió

-¿Qué debo hacer? –pregunto el con una pequeña sonrisa

-Tienes 30 segundos para obligarme a bajar de la alfombra pero no puedes tocarnos y tus Alices no funcionaran conmigo –explico ella con una sonrisa complacida, el chico suspiro

-¿Podrías bajar de allí por tu tío?

-no funcionara

-Te comprare Howalones

-No funcionara

-¿Te hare los exámenes?

-Tampoco

-Dejaré que Jinno…

-¡TIEMPO! –se escuchó la sirena en la habitación, Mikan se encogió de hombros divertidos

-¡Suerte para la próxima, vuelve a jugar! –exclamo mientras saludaba alegremente al tipo que se retiraba por la puerta de perdedores

-¡Esto va realmente bien! –exclamo Tsubasa emocionado cargando a Mikan- y aun no hay ni un solo ganador, lo cual es mejor.

-No cargues a Mikan, Pedófilo –le dijo Youichi con el ceño fruncido

-¡¿Qué?! –Exclamo el chico sorprendido- ¿¡Quién te enseño a decir esas cosas?!

-Onii-chan –dijo el niño señalando a Natsume

-Es la verdad -dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Sabes? Solo por eso participaré en el juego para ganar la lámpara de Mikan –dijo el con el ceño fruncido

-¿Qué? ¿Los miembros pueden jugar? –pregunto Nobara sorprendida

-¿Ah sí? –pregunto Natsume fastidiado mientras un aura asesina se formaba a su alrededor- pues también jugare ¿Cómo lo ves?

-Es un reto –dijo Tsubasa mientras lo miraba con furia

-Eh… -dijo Hajime observando la situación- ¿Qué significa esto?

-Es demasiado complicado para ti, no te preocupes –le dijo Rui palmeándole el hombro con tranquilidad- mejor vamos a seguir trabajando

Sorpresivamente Natsume fue la segunda persona en llegar al final, solo tuvo que usar su Alice para el hielo, hablar con Youichi para cruzar los fantasmas, usar las manos-gomas que había tomado como "arma" para cruzar el suelo maldito caminando por la pared, el fuego para liberarse de la sombra de Tsubasa, el fuego para amenazar a Hayate lo suficiente como para que se rindiera y su Alice para prender fuego el montón de insectos que lo intentaban amenazar y dejarlos hechos polvo, ahora se encontraba frente a Mikan

-ya sabes que hacer- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros- tienes 30' segundos

Natsume frunció el ceño observándola ¿Cómo podría engañarla para bajar? Apenas pensó en eso una pequeña sonrisa salió de sus labios y, al instante, comenzó a jadear mientras caía arrodillado al suelo

-¿Natsume? –Pregunto Mikan preocupada al verlo- si es una broma… -comenzó

-Creo que use demasiado mi Alice- se quejó el mientras comenzaba a toser- y aun no me repongo… -susurro débilmente mientras cerraba los ojos

-¡NATSUME! –Exclamo Mikan preocupada saltando de la alfombra para arrodillarse a su lado- ¡Natsume! ¿Estás bien? –pregunto

-Idiota –susurró el abriendo los ojos con una sonrisa- gane

-¿¡QUE?! ¡TU! –grito ella furiosa

-Ahora, iré por mi lámpara –dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo y salía por la puerta de ganadores, una cámara le saco una foto de forma improvisada y esta aprecio por todos los "televisores" que habían por el laberinto con la palabra "GANADOR 1°" debajo

-Felicitaciones –bufó Tsubasa observando al chico que llevaba un traje de genio rojo- me ganaste

-Lo sé –dijo el con una sonrisa mientras cogía una de las lámparas- ahora, me llevo a mi esclava y me tomo lo que queda del día ¡encárguense! –exclamo mientras sacaba una cuerda de algún lado

-¿Qué? –Exclamo Mikan mientras era tironeada por el chico del Alice del fuego hacia afuera, este se giró para atarle la cuerda al cuello- ¿es enserio? Soy tu genio, no un perro

-Es lo mismo –dijo el encogiéndose de hombros- es para que no te escapes- explico divertido mientras tiraba de la cuerda

-Esto es abuso –susurró la pobre chica mientras lo seguía

-¡Natsume! –Exclamo Rúa corriendo hacia el chico- he visto que ganaste… ¿Qué pasa con Mikan?

-Es mi premio –dijo Natsume encogiéndose de hombres- se lo gane al idiota de Tsubasa, la tengo que aguantar por un día

-Pero… ¿Por qué la cadena? –preguntó Ruka sorprendido

-Seguridad –dijo mientras caminaba- vamos a ver las cosas –le propuso al chico

-Vamos… -susurró el otro mientras lo seguía

-¿Ese es Natsume llevando a Mikan por una cuerda? –Pregunto de repente Jinno desde un costado del laberinto señalando la escena, al instante los otros profesores se giraron para ver

-Definitivamente asesinare a ese chico. –susurró Rei con un tono increíblemente escalofriante mientras veía a esas tres personas alejándose por el camino que llevaba a las otras áreas del festival


	14. Chapter 14

**14_ Miedo**

-¡Vayamos a comer! –exclamo Mikan emocionada mientras caminaba detrás de Ruka y Natsume, cargando sus bolsos

-Cállate, las esclavas no pueden exigir –dijo Natsume mientras tiraba de la cuerda que sostenía a Mikan por el cuello

-¿Y si vamos a la casa del terror? –Pregunto Ruka señalando una mansión de aspecto horripilante frente a ellos- al parecer Linchou está creando las ilusiones ópticas

-No quiero, no me gustan –exclamo Mikan al instante, parando en seco- vamos a otro lado –casi rogo observándolos

-Ruka quiere ir allí, así que iremos, camina. –le ordeno el azabache tironeando de la soga para hacerla mover

-Natsume, si no quiere ir… -comenzó Ruka

-Caminen- ordeno

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando los gritos de Mikan ya estaban por dejar sordos a los dos pobres chicos, se asustaba hasta por cosas que no estaban puestas allí para asustar como… una cortina, una ventana o una simple pared, había llegado al punto de derramar lágrimas cuando se encontró con un fantasma y, en el momento en el cual Ruka se separó para ir a buscar al conejito que salió saltando de sus brazos, de forma muy conveniente se acabó la ilusión y los dos chicos restantes fueron encerrados en una oscura sala de utensilios

-perfecto –susurró Natsume mientras observaba su tobillo doblado- me doble el pie.

-Sácanos de aquí –pidió Mikan observando al chico

-¿Quieres que prenda fuego todo? –pregunto el con la ceja levantada

-¿Qué? ¡No! –exclamo como si fuese obvio

-Entonces no se puede –le respondió fríamente

-Moriré –sollozó ella mientras se tapaba la cara con pesar

-Solo usa tu Alice y sácanos de aquí –le dijo Natsume con un tono cortante- ¿acaso no tienes el Alice de Tele transportación?

-No puedo usar mi Alice ahora- susurró la chica de ojos llorosos

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no tienes? –Pregunto el de ojos carmesíes burlones- Dime Lunares ¿Por qué no puedes usar tus Alices?

-¿Por qué tú no puedes usar mi nombre? –Pregunto ella con un tono cortante- es Mikan, MI-KAN no Lunares, idiota, fea ni nada de eso

-Sácame de aquí, es una orden –le dijo el seriamente- recuerda que debes hacer todo lo que yo quiera el día de hoy

-No puedo usar mis Alices ¿no entiendes? –Pregunto ella seriamente mientras se encogía contra la pared- no es que no quiera.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto el- Es una orden, responde.

-Cuando estoy en lugares pequeños y oscuros no puedo usar mi Alice, no controlo mis acciones y lo más posible es que en diez minutos me desmaye

-¿Tienes tanto miedo a los lugares pequeños y oscuros? –pregunto Natsume sorprendido

-Es un trauma –susurró la niña enterrando la cabeza contra sus piernas, su respiración se comenzaba a hacer cada vez más pesada, su pecho dolía, sus ojos escocían…

-¿Trauma?

-Viví mis primeros nueve años de vida dentro de un calabozo- susurró ella abrazándose las piernas mientras varias lagrimas ardientes comenzaban a salir de sus ojos

-¿Qué? –pregunto el sorprendido

-El director de la sección elemental quería mis Alices… -susurró con voz entrecortada aun con la cabeza entre las piernas- así que me encerró en las mazmorras de la escuela elemental y viví allí mis primeros nueve años

-¿Qué tan mal estuvo? –pregunto Natsume observando a la niña, pero no necesito una respuesta: la chica estaba temblando hecha un ovillo a su lado, parecía como si en cualquier momento fuese a desmayarse- Espera, mira –dijo el chico de ojos carmesíes mientras rápidamente producía varias llamas de fuego que iluminaron el lugar- ¿mejor?

-¿Eh? –pregunto ella mientras levantaba el rostro que estaba lleno de rastros de lágrimas, la sala estaba completamente iluminada- ¿No te cansarás? –pregunto ella con la voz temblorosa viéndolo

-No –dijo el con un tono indiferente- no soy tan débil. Y sécate las lágrimas, te ves horrible

-Hm –susurró ella pasándose la manga de la camisa por las mejillas

-¿Por qué tus "tíos" no te rescataron antes? –pregunto el chico de cabellos azabaches

-El… el director había dicho que yo había muerto antes de nacer, mi madre fue asesinada embarazada en los papeles oficiales –susurró ella con la voz aun temblorosa

-¿Y qué paso en realidad?

-Mi madre fue secuestrada y encerrada en las mazmorras, allí nací yo –explico ella aun abrazándose las piernas- cuando tenía nueve años Rei me descubrió y me salvo

-¿Rei? –Pregunto Natsume- o sea… Persona ¿no?

-Sí –susurró ella

-Eso explicaría porque le tienes tanto cariño susurró el chico de ojos carmesíes- así que no eres buena con la oscuridad ni espacios cerrados

-Tampoco con sangre –dijo ella observándolo de reojo- por eso, hace tiempo, Salí corriendo al ver la sangre

-¿Te hicieron algo estando ahí? –le pregunto él chico

La pre adolescente de ojos chocolate guardo silencio mientras miles de recuerdos llegaban como bomba a su mente, los gritos, los golpes, sangre, dolor… las lágrimas se amontonaron en sus ojos como un río en creciente y antes de poder evitarlo se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente, abrazada a sus piernas, como una niña pequeña cuando tiene una pesadilla.

-Está bien –susurró Natsume acercándose a ella con cuidado de su tobillo- deja de llorar ¿sí? perdón por preguntarte algo así –le pidió mientras la tomaba por el brazo

La reacción de la chica fue algo que lo sorprendió, en vez de solo alejarse o quedarse donde estaba como hubiera ocurrido en un caso normal, la pequeña de casi trece años salto sobre Natsume, enterrando su cabeza en el cuello de él, llorando desconsoladamente como si le hubiesen dicho que moriría mañana.

-Está bien, está bien –susurró Natsume mientras torpemente le acariciaba la cabeza a la pequeña- no te pasará nada ¿sí? la habitación tiene luz y pronto nos sacarán, además estoy cerca de ti, ya nadie podrá hacerte daño.

Bajo la luz de las llamas que el mismo había creado y frente a la niña que lloraba desconsoladamente hasta quedarse dormida fue la primera vez que Natsume se dio cuenta de las cicatrices que la pequeña poseía. Cuando ella finalmente cayo rendida luego de llorarse la vida, el gato negro debió moverla para acomodarla en el suelo, en una posición más cómoda, y fue la primera vez donde, realmente, se dio cuenta de que sus brazos tenían cicatrices de un tono rosáceo, que sus piernas también tenían heridas y se fijó que, debajo de la muñequera derecha se mostraba una gran cicatriz, así como en la pantorrilla izquierda una quemadura que a simple vista no era muy detectable. Esa mocosa estaba llena de heridas, incluso más que él. (También se fijó que el traje de genio era increíblemente transparente, más de lo esperado, pero eso es cosa aparte)

Alguien realmente le había hecho daño… ¿y Porque Natsume sentía ese odio comenzando a crecer hacia la persona que le había hecho eso a la pálida piel de la niña?


	15. Chapter 15

**15_ El baile**

-Para finalizar la semana del festival cultural se darán los premios y mañana se realizará el baile–informo el presidente del consejo estudiantil mediante el micrófono- primero, el premio a la clase más recurrida es para… ¡La clase técnica!

Los aplausos irrumpieron llenos de emoción mientras los representantes de esa habilidad subían al escenario en busca de su premio monetario y el trofeo que debían tener. En cuanto el griterío se detuvo mínimamente el presidente volvió a tomar la palabra

-¡El rey de este año es…! –Comenzó mientras revisaba el papel- ¡De la clase A de secundaria, por su descubrimiento y practica aplicación del "semi-permanente laser para hacer crecer el cabello" ¡Harry Hageta! –exclamo

Miles de… ¿ancianos? De larga cabellera comenzaron a gritar y a saltar de repente, apoyando aquella nominación con gran entusiasmo, estaban orgullosos de haber dado su voto por gratitud, después de todo…

-Haré entrega del trofeo y del premio monetario de dos millones de yenes. –informo el presidente mientras hacia lo que debía- El premio de reina de este año… Lamentablemente no será entregado –explico con tranquilidad- ¡Y el premio del "mejor novato" de este año es para…! ¡Hotaru Imai de la clase A de la sección Junior!

-¡HOTARU! –Exclamo Mikan emocionada saltando hacia su amiga- ¡GANASTE! –grito saltando sobre la azabache

-Gane… -dijo ella sorprendida

-¡Tienes suerte que la sección novata sea hasta los 14 años! –Exclamo Tsubasa con una gran sonrisa- ¡Sube a buscar tu premio!

-Sí –dijo ella aun cohibida mientras subía al escenario

-Y finalmente, tenemos un premio especial –dijo Sakurano con una sonrisa- es un premio que se decidió agregar debido a que hubo una clase que se hizo increíblemente popular por su atracción durante esta semana aunque tenía pocas posibilidades y presupuesto… ¡El premio especial es para la clase de habilidades peligrosas!

-¿Qué? –exclamaron los pertenecientes a ese grupo a la vez

-¡GANAMOS UN PREMIO! –grito Hayate emocionado mientras corría emocionado hacia el escenario

-Imposible –susurró Hajime impresionado, pero caminando aun hacia el escenario con Rui

-¡MIKAN, MIKAN! –Exclamo Tsubasa viendo a la chica que se había quedado en shock- ¡GANAMOS UN PREMIO!

-¡Ganamos un premio! –exclamo ella con los ojos anegados de lagrimas

-¡Vamos a recibirlo con todos! –le dijo el chico de cabello azul

-¡Sí, vamos! –Exclamo la castaña mientras tomaba la mano de Natsume- ¡Corre, Natsume!

-¿Qué? –Pregunto el sorprendido mientras se veía empujado hacia la chica- ¡Espera, estoy cargando a Youichi, idiota! –exclamo mientras corría hacia el escenario

Y todos irrumpieron en aplausos cuando vieron como orgullosamente Hayate sostenía el trofeo, mostrándolo mientras Rui, Hajime y Nobara se apenaban en silencio, Mikan estaba saltando de la emoción y Tsubasa sonreía complacido levantando los puños en el aire, Natsume solo se mostraba indiferente con un pequeño niño entre sus brazos, este último sonriendo ampliamente

-¡Ganaron un premio! –Exclamo Narumi emocionado- ¡Es genial! ¿Quién lo diría?

-¡Y ahora sí! –Exclamo Sakurano nuevamente, una vez que los aires volvieron a calmarse de la agitación inicial- ¡A descansar!

[…]

Misaki, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Nobara y Mikan se encontraban en el laboratorio de la segunda, habían decidido hacer una pijamada de chicas para poder arreglarse cómodamente el día siguiente sin que nadie las fastidiase

-¿Saben? –Dijo Nonoko emocionada- he escuchado que hay una leyenda que dice que si dos pesonas bailan juntos la última canción en la fiesta estarán juntos por siempre –dijo emocionada

-¡Yo también la escuche! –Exclamo Anna emocionada- ¿será verdad?

-No lo creo –dijo Misaki con tranquilidad- he bailado con Tsubasa la última canción todos los años y jamás ha pasado nada, es una mentira –dijo moviendo su mano indiferentemente- como el chocolate de san Valentín

-¿Y cómo serán nuestros disfraces? –pregunto Mikan emocionada

-Bueno, las chicas junior llevan trajes con adornos de Hada –explico Misaki con una sonrisa- ¡Todas se verán increíblemente monas!

-¿Y cómo es? –pregunto Mikan

-Hay una hoguera en el centro y la gente comienza a bailar alrededor –explico Misaki con una enorme sonrisa- y a los costados hay distintos puestos de comida, bebida, asientos, etc.

-¡Increíble! –gritaron las niñas a la vez (menos Hotaru) a la vez

[…]

-¡Están guapísimas! –Exclamo Tsubasa con una gran sonrisa observándolas- ¡se ven adorables!

Y ciertamente así era, Hotaru llevaba un traje violáceo con adornos plateados, alas de hada y una tiara que indicaba que tenía un premio individual, iba apenas maquillada; A su lado se encontraba Mikan, ella tenía el cabello arreglado hacia atrás pero suelto, un vestido de hada de color rosa con decoraciones en dorado y dos grandes alas

-¡Tsubasa! –Exclamo Misaki abrazando a su amigo- ¡Vamos a comer algo antes de que empiece!

-Si –dijo el con una sonrisa abrazándola por la cintura- ¡Nos vemos después! –se despidió de las pequeñas, dejándolas atrás, Mikan suspiro observándolos

-Parecen una pareja aunque lo nieguen –dijo Hotaru con seriedad- me iré a comer –susurro mientras se iba

-¿Eh? Pero… -comenzó ella a quejarse, se encontraba sola ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Hace mucho que no se encontraba sola, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo actuar… La música comenzó a sonar y la pequeña trago en seco ¿sería mejor si huía de allí?

-¿Bailamos? –le pregunto Ruka acercándose con un traje blanco

-¡Ruka pyon! –Exclamo ella con una sonrisa- ¡Bailemos! –dijo mientras le tomaba la mano al chico y se acercaban a la hoguera, entre risas y palabrerías el primer baile se pasó rápidamente y ella comprendió algo que no se había dado cuenta antes: no estaba sola. Aunque estuviese sola, no lo estaba realmente.

-¿Baila conmigo la segunda pieza? –pregunto Narumi acercándose con una sonrisa amable

Mikan acepto tomando la mano de su tío, antes de darse cuenta había bailado con Rei, Misaki, Jinno, Kazune, Tsubasa, Rui, Youichi, Hayate e incluso Hajime

Mikan suspiro mientras finalmente terminaba de bailar y Hajime se despedía con una sonrisa, retirándose para ir a ver a alguien, era realmente agotador, hacía mucho que no bailaba tanto ni con tantas personas… En cuanto levanto su rostro su mirada quedo entrecruzada con unos ojos carmesíes

-Natsume –lo llamo sorprendida, el chico la estaba viendo fijamente, el chico la había oído fuertemente.

Estaban parados los dos, cara contra cara, ella disfrazada de hada con su maquillaje y sus cabellos sedosos, él con un traje negro tan al estilo Natsume con la camisa desarreglada y la corbata mal atada…


	16. Chapter 16

**16_ Baile 2**

-Natsume –lo llamo sorprendida, el chico la estaba viendo fijamente, el chico la había oído fuertemente.

Estaban parados los dos, cara contra cara, ella disfrazada de hada con su maquilla y sus cabellos sedosos, él con un traje negro tan al estilo Natsume con la camisa desarreglada y la corbata mal atada…

Pero el solo la ignoro, dándose la vuelta como si jamás la hubiese visto para ir a sacar a otra chica a bailar, y el humor de la castaña que se veía tan angelical hasta ese momento se vino abajo con más fuerza de la esperada y sin que ella entendiera porque esa acción le había decepcionado tanto ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué ese chico raro le invitara a bailar?...

-Y ahora un pequeño descanso –informo una voz por los parlantes mientras la música paraba- disfruten de la filarmónica de la clase tecnología

-Mikan ¿estás bien? –pregunto Linchou observando a la castaña quien se encontraba con un aura totalmente negativa

-Sí –contesto de forma cortante

-¿Tienes algo? –pregunto Ruka observándola con el ceño fruncido

-No –contesto mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a alejarse, pisando con furia el suelo

-¿A dónde vas? –pregunto Tsubasa preocupado

-Al baño –contesto secamente mientras desaparecía por la ruta que la llevaría hasta allí, necesitaba lavarse el rostro con agua fría y mandar a la mierda su mal humor.

Mikan Yukihira suspiro mientras se acomodaba los cabellos, debía volver rápidamente a la hoguera antes de que alguien se preocupará por su demora… sin embargo esa noche la suerte no estaba de su lado, cuando recién estaba recuperándose de su repentino mal humor se encontró con nada más y nada menos que el provocante del mismo sentado en el suelo, este giro el rostro al escuchar unos pasos en sus costados para observarla, ambos niños se quedaron observándose en silencio por varios segundos, sin decir ni una sola palabra hasta que finalmente Natsume volteo el rostro nuevamente

-Hmp –se quejó Mikan mientras el mal humor volvía a su cuerpo sin entender ella porque

-Todo esto es muy estúpido –susurró Natsume mientras los fuegos artificiales comenzaban a estallar, llenando el cielo de colores

-¿Qué? –pregunto ella sorprendida

-¿no es estúpido divertirse en este festival? –Pregunto él- Estas cosas… nunca han tenido nada que ver conmigo. Tú… no haces más que intentar relacionarte con las personas, una niña tan ingenua como tú tendría que estar en la luz y alejarse de la oscuridad

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto ella con el ceño fruncido

-No importa. Vete –le ordeno- Date prisa y piérdete de mí vista, lunares

-¡Ya te lo he dicho! ¡Es Mikan! –Exclamo ella furiosa- ¿acaso tanto te cuesta decir mi nombre? ¡Solo son cinco letras!

-Date prisa y piérdete, Mikan –contesto el secamente con el ceño fruncido

-¿Sabes? –Dijo ella mientras se arrodillaba a su lado- la oscuridad solo está donde tú la quieras ver. Es irónico que te encuentres tan encerrado en las tinieblas poseyendo el Alice del Fuego, si eres feliz nadie te castigara, tenlo en cuenta

-¿Cómo puedes decir algo así tan sueltamente? –pregunto el con el ceño fruncido- no tienes ni idea de mi vida

-Porque tu no me la cuentas- le respondo la castaña encogiéndose de hombros- pero te aseguro Natsume que nadie puede prohibirte ser feliz, no si tu no lo quieres, y aunque suene sacado de "un libro de autoayuda" la risa es el mejor remedio para todo, incluso para las heridas del alma

-Suena como un libro de autoayuda –dijo el cortante, la chica rio dulcemente ante eso

-Lo sé –le dijo con una leve sonrisa- créeme que lo sé, pero inténtalo, te hará bien

-Hmp –fue la respuesta del oji-carmesies

-¿Y sabes? Siempre que quieras hablar con alguien puedo estar ahí para escucharte, sabes mi pasado después de todo y no has dicho nada, ya te considero un buen amigo –dijo con una radiante sonrisa que aparecía iluminar más la noche que esos fuegos artificiales

-Idiota–le susurró el chico con seriedad- deberías dejar de buscar tantas frases de autoayuda y preocuparte más por ti, deja de permitir que las cosas te dañen y te atemoricen

-Hey, ser feliz es fácil, superar las cosas es un poco más difícil –exclamo ella levantando las manos- pero es más rápido si estas contento, así que deja de ser un gruñón ¡Además, me gusta mucho más como te ves cuando sonríes! –le dijo con una radiante sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras se levantaba del suelo- y si te escondes aquí de las chica, ten cuidado porque estas a un lado del camino del baño- le advirtió como despedida mientras desaparecía

-Realmente una idiota –suspiro el chico mientras observaba el cielo iluminado por los fuegos artificiales

-¡Y ahora los premios individuales pedirán a su pareja de baile para el ultimo baile! –exclamo una voz por los parlantes- Y la joven novata pide a… ¡Mikan Yukihira!

-¿Yo? –Exclamo la chica de cabellos chocolates mientras caminaba hacia el centro para recibir a la niña de cabellos cortos, ella sonrió levemente ante la sonrisa radiante de la castaña- ¿Por qué yo?

-Eres mi mejor amiga- dijo ella con un tono seco mientras tomaba la mano de la niña, a esta se le anegaron los ojos- y si es verdad o no… espero estar juntas muchos bailes mas

-¡Claro que sí! –exclamo ella mientras abrazaba a la niña por el cuello

Después de todo, no era una mala noche.


	17. Chapter 17

**17_ Ciudad Central**

-¡¿Cómo que nunca has visto la ciudad central?! –grito Sumire observando a Mikan Yukihira como si ella le hubiese visto que no sabía que era el cielo

-Pues no –dijo ella con tranquilidad, se encontraban en el aula, en una hora libre (cuando no) hablando acerca de lo que podrían hacer cuando salió en la conversación la palabra "ciudad central" la cual había desencadenado esta pelea verbal

-A ver –dijo la chica de cabello verde- me estás diciendo que vives aquí hace ¡TRECE AÑOS! ¿Pero nunca fuiste a la ciudad? –preguntó incrédula

-No conozco muchos lugares –dijo ella con las mejillas infladas- no es mi culpa, no me dejan salir

-Bien, dime ¿Qué lugares conoces? –pregunto Hotaru con seriedad

-Hm… -dijo ella llevándose una mano a la mejilla- el edificio de profesores, el edificio de la sección media, los bosques del norte y el edificio de la sección elemental.

-¡¿Y NADA MÁS?! –gritaron todos a la vez, viéndola

-¿No conoces los dormitorios? –Pregunto Koko seriamente- ¿dónde duermes entonces?

-En el edificio de profesores- susurró ella un poco cohibida

-¡¿DUERMES EN EL EDIFICIO DE PROFESORES?! –gritaron todos de nuevo, la chica los miraba divertida, Natsume solo fruncía el ceño intentando (sin poder hacerlo) leer tranquilamente su manga, Ruka observaba divertido aquello

-¿Cómo es posible que duermas allí?

-bueno, es que cuando llegue con ellos tenía unos nueve años y tenía pánico de estar sola –dijo Mikan encogiéndose de hombros- así que tuvieron que acostumbrarse a estar conmigo y ya se hico costumbre

-¿Y tienes habitación propia?

-Sí –dijo ella- era una habitación vacía para profesores, me la dejaron para mí

-¿Y exactamente porque te daba pánico estar sola? –pregunto Ruka de repente, Natsume se detuvo de su lectura y lo observo de reojo: Buena y mala pregunta a la vez.

La castaña guardo silencio varios segundos antes de suspirar

-Sufro de pesadillas compulsivas –fue su respuesta acompañada de una dulce sonrisa, el chico de ojos carmesíes la observo de reojo sin decir anda

-¿Eso siquiera existe? –pregunto Hotaru con el ceño fruncido

-Entonces, la ciudad central… -interrumpió Natsume, intentando salvar las castañas del fuego

-¡Ah, sí! –Exclamo Sumire- iremos hoy en la tarde, Natsume, Ruka, Mikan ¡DEBEN IR! –exclamo seriamente, señalándolos

-Bueno, le pediré permiso a Narumi –dijo Mikan con una radiante sonrisa

-¡Sí! –exclamo Linchou emocionado

-Vamos, yo te acompañare- le grito Sumire mientras la arrastraba, tomándola por el antebrazo y la sacaba de allí ante la mirada de todos- tienes que asegurarte de ir –le pidió

-¿Por? –pregunto la chica sin comprender

-En dos días es el cumpleaños de Natsume –le susurró Permy- y hoy es el último día que podemos ir a la ciudad central hasta la próxima semana así que debemos comprarle un regalo –explico

-¿Harán algo por su cumpleaños? –pregunto Mikan sorprendida

-En realidad no, no le gusta celebrarlo –dijo Sumire encogiéndose de hombros- así que solo les damos nuestros regalos y felicitaciones

-Hm… -susurró- ¿Y si le hacemos una fiesta?

-¿Una fiesta? -Pregunto la chica con el ceño fruncido

-Claro –dijo la castaña- una fiesta sorpresa en el aula de habilidades peligrosas

-¿Pero quienes irían? –le cuestiono

-Bueno, entre tú, yo, Ruka, Hotaru, Linchou, Koko, Anna, Nonoko y Mochi ya somos nueve –dijo la castaña- lo más posible es que Tsubasa, Nobara, Youichi y los demás de habilidades peligrosas decidan ir, así que somos diecisiete –dijo

-Y los profesores se terminarán metiendo por la comida –dijo Sumire con una sonrisa- así que podría funcionar, ¡De algo sirve tu cerebro! –exclamó ella contenta

-Gracias, supongo –dijo la chica mientras llegaban hasta el despacho de profesores y abrían la puerta como si nada- ¡Narumi! –exclamo, observando al montón de profesores que hablaba en un rincón, de entre ese montón un joven de cabellos dorados se levantó de golpe y corrió hacia la niña

-¡Miki! –exclamo mientras la cargaba- ¿Para qué me llamas? –pregunto

-¿Me das permiso de ir a ciudad central? –pregunto la pequeña inflando sus mejillas

-¿Con quién? –pregunto él con el ceño fruncido

-Con los compañeros de curso –dijo Sumire de brazos cruzados- Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, Anna, Koko, Mochi, Nonoko y yo iremos –explico- también Tsubasa, Misaki y Youichi

-Está bien –acepto el rubio dejando a la castaña en el suelo- pero se vuelven antes de que salga el ultimo colectivo ¿entendido? No quiero tener que pedir un auto para ir a buscarlos hasta allá a medianoche

-¡Prometido! –exclamaron ambas a la vez, orgullosas

[…]

-¡WOW, WOW! –Grito Mikan mientras veía a sus alrededores- ¡Es increíble, es enorme!

-¿Enserio jamás habías venido? –pregunto Misaki sorprendida

-¡Claro que no! –Exclamo ella mientras se fijaba en un edificio que tenía un sombrero gigante- ¡Es genial!

-Tsh, gritas mucho –dijo Natsume pasando a su lado- iré a la librería para ver mangas

-Iré con él –dijo Ruka mientras cargaba al pequeño Youichi- nos encontramos en el centro dentro de una hora ¿les parece? –pregunto

-SIP –contestaron los demás

-¡TSUBASA, MIRA ESO! –Exclamo Misaki dando pequeños brincos- ¡Salió el nuevo juego! ¡Vamos a verlo ¿sí?!

-Sí, sí –dijo el mientras rodaba los ojos con una sonrisa- nosotros también nos vamos, ya volvemos

-¿Y Hotaru? –pregunto Mikan viendo alrededor, todos se encogieron de hombros indicando que no sabían a donde había escapado la chiquilla

-Bien ¡vamos en busca del regalo! –exclamo Sumire emocionada mientras encaminaba el viaje

La ciudad Central dejo maravillada a Mikan, la tienda de artículos de sombras, las librerías, tiendas de químicas y pócimas, tienda de tecnología, ¡Las tiendas de Dulces!, las tiendas de música, películas, juegos… Las veterinarias, tiendas de animales, tiendas de comida, puestos ambulantes, locales de joyería, ¡Todo lo que te pudieses imaginar y un poco más! Los edificios eran coloridos, grandes y exóticos, las personas amables, ¡Todo parecía brillar más de lo que debería hacerlo usualmente!

-¡Deja de maravillarte por todo y camina! –le ordeno Sumire mientras tiraba de la oreja de la castaña

-¿Ya tienen sus regalos? –Pregunto Linchou- yo acabo de comprar unas mangas que eran los tres tomos finales de la colección que Natsume tiene –explico

-¡Yo tengo mi regalo planeado! –exclamo Sumire mostrando una caja- ¿Y tú, idiota? –pregunto observando a la castaña, ella frunció el ceño

-No lo sé –suspiro mientras entraba a una de las tiendas

¿Cuál sería el regalo perfecto para aquel chico de cabellos azabaches y ojos carmesíes que parecía estar siempre de mal humor? ¿Qué podría darle que lo alegrará? Mikan solo esperaba ver, en algún momento antes de morir, una sonrisa en los labios del azabache, una sincera, honesta y amplia sonrisa. ¿Qué podría regalarle para hacerle entender que la vida no era tan depresiva? ¿Qué todo tenía su blanco y negro? ¿Qué no estaba solo y nadie lo castigaría por ser feliz?

Como si alguien le hubiese leído la mente frente a ella apareció el regalo perfecto.

Y no pudo evitar sonreír.


	18. Chapter 18

**18_ El cumpleaños de Natsume**

-¿Está todo preparado? –pregunto Sumire nerviosa mientras observaba la sala

-Sí, no te preocupes- le dijo Tsubasa

-¿Todos tienen los regalos? –Pregunto Sumire nuevamente, los presentes asintieron con seguridad y ella suspiro levemente aliviada- entonces que venga.

Mikan sonrió mientras observaba como habían decorado la sala de habilidad peligrosa: Globos en las paredes, un cartel que decía "Feliz cumpleaños, Natsume", mesas repletas de comida y una redonda donde había un pastel rojo que, curiosamente (o irónicamente) tenía forma de llama, los regalos estaban acomodados en una esquina y el centro vacío para bailar y/o jugar.

-¿Pasa algo? –pregunto Rei acercándose a la castaña mientras los demás discutían sobre si llamarlo ahora o en un rato más

-No –dijo ella con una sonrisa- pienso que realmente se están esforzando mucho

-¿Sabes Mikan? –Dijo el chico de la máscara negra- antes de que llegarás nadie se hubiera preocupado por celebrar un cumpleaños

-¿Enserio? –pregunto ella, el adulto asintió

-Para ellos un año más o un año menos es lo mismo –le explico con un suspiro- es la primera vez que veo a todos esforzándose por algo como esto. Lo mismo pasó con el festival cultural

-¡Persona! –Exclamo de repente Nobara viéndolo- ¿Puedes mandarle el mensaje? –pregunto tímidamente, el chico asintió mientras la niña le dedicaba una sonrisa

-Me lo estuve preguntando hace rato –dijo Mikan con una sonrisa- pero ¿pasa algo entre tú y Nobara?

-¿Qué? –Pregunto el hombre sorprendido mientras sacaba el celular- ¿De qué hablas?

-Tengo buen ojo para eso –exclamo ella felizmente- por eso te puedo decir que Tsubasa y Misaki terminaran juntos

-Eso es un secreto a gritos, idiota –le contesto mientras escribía algo rápidamente

-Y a ti te gusta Nobara –dijo ella tranquilamente- y podría decirte que a Nobara también le gustas

-Deja de soñar despierta –le riño Rei mientras le golpeaba dulcemente la frente- entre Nobara y yo no hay nada ¿entendido?

-Ajá –contesto ella con una sonrisa divertida

-¡Llegamos! –exclamaron Ruka y Youichi al mismo tiempo, entrando en el edificio

-Apenas pudimos salvarnos de la vista de Natsume –suspiro Ruka mientras cerraba las puertas

-Ahora que estamos todos ¡Rápido, apaguen la luz! –ordeno Sumire señalando una de las paredes con firmeza, al apretar el interruptor la oscuridad lleno el aula y un silencio de funeraria se formó, luego de unos minutos se escucharon pasos, se abrió la puerta dejando ver a Natsume y este solo suspiro mientras prendía la luz

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! –exclamaron todos los niños (o sea, sus compañeros, Tsubasa, Misaki, Youichi, Narumi y Nobara a la vez) mientras lo veían, los demás solo dijeron un "feliz cumpleaños" con cierta indiferencia pero honestidad

-¿Una fiesta sorpresa? ¿Enserio? –Pregunto Natsume levantando la ceja- ¿de quién fue la idea? Aunque debí sospecharlo, esta mañana tenía menos regalos de lo usual

-Fue de Mikan –dijo Sumire con una sonrisa - ¡Pero yo planee todo!

-La cosa aquí no es quien hizo que- dijo Tsubasa con una enorme sonrisa- ¡Si no que hoy hay que festejar! Y además, luego tendremos un concurso

-¿Un concurso? –Pregunto Ruka sorprendido- ¿Cuándo hablamos sobre eso?

-Se me acaba de ocurrir –dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros- Natsume elegirá sus tres mejores regalos y los tres peores y el peor de todos será esclavo de él por tres días

-Suena bien –exclamo Sumire emocionada- pero ahora sí ¡Que empiece la fiesta!

Música, gritos, juegos, bromas, peleas, discusiones, risas, charlas, algo de comida por aquí y por allá, gente bailando, más risas que se escuchaban de todos lados, los profesores diciendo que debían retirarse porque ya era tarde y, finalmente, la hora que tantos esperaban: abrir los regalos.

Natsume se sentó en el centro, rodeado por los demás quienes rápidamente le dieron/lanzaron sus regalos encima para que los abriera, Linchou le había regalado los últimos tomos de un manga, Youichi un cuaderno de dibujos sobre ellos, Ruka le entrego el manga que Natsume había querido desde hacía varios meses, Sumire un espejo de mano, Koko le dio varios caramelos explosivos pegajosos, Mochi dulces que te hacían más grande/pequeño, Tsubasa le regalo una remera que tenía un gato negro de ojos rojos estampada, Misaki le entrego unos CD de música, Nobara libros acerca de diversos temas, Rui pendientes de protección nuevos y mejorados, Hotaru le dio una simple carta que decía "ábreme en privado", Hajime le dio dinero y Hayate sus videos sobre anime

La fiesta volvió a comenzar y todos comenzaron a bailar, comer y jugar de nuevo, todos menos Natsume, él se encontraba sentado con el ceño fruncido, le faltaba un regalo: ¿Dónde estaba Mikan? ¿Dónde estaba el regalo de esa idiota? Movió su vista a través de las personas, buscándola y… allí estaba

-¿Qué haces aquí fuera? –pregunto Natsume mientras cerraba la puerta de vidrio, saliendo hacia el balcón donde la castaña se encontraba observando el cielo

-Nada –dijo ella con una sonrisa cálida

-¿No me preparaste un regalo para la competencia? –pregunto él apoyándose sobre el reposabrazos

-Sí –dijo ella- pero sé que perdí

-¿Y eso? –Pregunto el sorprendido- ¿tan malo es?

-Mi regalo no es "individual" –explico ella- Todos de alguna forma participaron así que no creo que sea valido

-Muéstrame, yo digo si lo es o no –propuso él, la castaña sonrió mientras le entregaba el regalo, el niño lo abrió con rapidez, encontrándose con un montón de fotografías de aquel día y otras donde Natsume aparecía con Ruka (suponía que este último había dado esas fotos) y algunas cuantas que Hotaru debió haber dado, pues el parecía distraído jugando con Youichi o hablando con Mikan. También había una tarjeta que decía "Feliz cumpleaños" y tenía llamas de fuego que parecían moverse, dentro habían tres páginas repletas de felicitaciones por parte de todo el mundo

-Feliz cumpleaños, Natsume –dijo ella con una sonrisa, el azabache le vio a los ojos y sonrió vagamente, observando su regalo

-Gracias –le dijo con tranquilidad- ¿para el año que viene me darás algo totalmente individual?

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunto ella con una ceja levantada

-No sé ¿podrías regalarme una de tus bragas? –pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Quieres que te golpee? –le pregunto ella cruzándose de brazos seriamente

-Es broma, es broma –le dijo el chico de ojos carmesíes ante la mirada endemoniada de la niña, este suspiro observándolo

-Si yo en algún momento crezco y me convierto en una persona tan poderosa como para hacer una fantástica piedra Alice, se la daré a Natsume –le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, el chico la vio sorprendido antes de terminar sonriendo igual que ella

-Cuando logre hacer una piedra Alice, te la daré –fue la promesa que le hizo mientras observaba los ojos avellanas de la niña

-¡Ustedes par de tortolos! –exclamo Tsubasa apareciendo- ¡dejen de cotillear y entren, que la fiesta necesita al cumpleañero!

[…]

Natsume se lanzó sobre su cama con un suspiro de alivio, estaba por salir el sol y recién ahora pudo "liberarse" de aquella fiesta, al final el esclavo había sido Tsubasa y debía hacer todo lo que Youichi quisiera por tres días, el adolescente de cabello azabache sonrió mientras observaba desde su lugar el cielo que comenzaba a aclararse, el celular de su bolsillo vibro de repente, haciendo que diera un leve respingo

" _Hotaru Imai: ¿Abriste el regalo que te di o lo olvidaste? ¡Ábrelo, idiota!"_

-Oh, el regalo –susurró el mientras dejaba su celular de lado y rebuscaba entre los paquetes el sobre que le había dado Hotaru, al encontrarlo lo abrió con rapidez y de allí cayeron dos cosas: una foto y una carta.

Primero vio la foto y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se clavase en su rostro, era la imagen del día del baile de cierre, cuando Mikan disfrazada de hada estaba al lado de Natsume, ambos observando el cielo, poco después de que ella le dijese que tenía permitido ser feliz, una pequeña sonrisa se notaba en el rostro del chico de ojos carmesíes de la imagen.

Luego saco la carta y la abrió, era, claramente, la letra de Hotaru

 _Sé que sonreíste al ver la foto, estúpido. Solo te diré una cosa: esta foto solo la tendrás tú, es mi regalo y ¡deberías estar agradecido, no sabes cuánto dinero sacaría de ella si la llegase a vender con tus fans!_

 _Pero eso no es lo que realmente te quería decir, si no que dejes de ser tan idiota y le digas a la castaña que estás enamorado de ella. Esa chica es una idiota con creces, demasiado ingenua y alegre como para darse cuenta de nada, sino vas y le dices en la cara que te gusta ella jamás lo entenderá ¿Okey? Así que apresúrate y dile._

 _PD: dentro del sobre hay cinco fotos de Mikan que le tome en diferentes momentos, te los dejo como regalos. Y no, no te regalaré sus bragas el año que viene, si quieres conseguirlas hazlo solo._

Natsume sonrió mientras metía la mano dentro del sobre y sacaba cinco fotos diminutas que ante el tacto incrementaron su tamaño: una foto de Mikan durmiendo, otra de ella riendo, una donde jugaba con Youichi, una foto de la chica estudiando y una última de ella… ¿colgando de un árbol? ¿Qué hacía colgando boca abajo desde un árbol?

El chico tomo con rapidez su celular y le dio a "responder mensaje", debía hablar con Hotaru acerca de su "inocente regalo"

" _Natsume Hyuuga: Gracias, Imai"_


	19. Chapter 19

**19_ Teatro**

Aquella mañana Mikan había entrado arrastrándose hasta él aula, tenía ojeras que llegaban hasta el suelo y, aunque tenía el rostro lavado, era incapaz de abrir sus ojos pues cargaba en ellos la pesadez de no haber dormido en quien sabe cuántas horas. Suspiro mientras caminaba (si a eso se le podía decir caminar) hasta el banco y se desplomaba a un lado de Natsume, quien la veía de reojo y de Ruka, quien la veía con preocupación

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Ruka temeroso de que la chica estuviese enferma

-Es una idiota, debe ser eso –dijo Natsume como si el hecho de que ella era una idiota respondiera por qué parecía un zombi

-¿Qué te paso, idiota? –Pregunto Hotaru acercándose, esta bostezo como respuesta- no entiendo tu idioma ¡Habla bien! –le riño

-Tuve pesadillas toda la noche- se quejó mientras se acomodaba contra el banco

-¿Pesadillas? –pregunto Natsume con un tono preocupado, lo que le gustaría haber preguntado en realidad era "¿Sobre qué?" aunque ya lo suponía

-¿Pesadillas? –repitió la pregunta Koko, sorprendido

-Si ¿nunca tuviste una? –Pregunto ella con los ojos cerrados- son algo usuales, las pesadillas son la forma que toman tus miedos o recuerdos tenebrosos

-¿Estás bien? –pregunto Anna preocupada

-Estaré bien una vez que agarre la piedra del arcoíris –se quejó con los ojos cerrados- pero ese maldito unicornio se la quiere robar

-¿De qué está hablando? –pregunto Sumire curiosa, acercándose a donde se amontaban los compañeros

-Está medio dormida y anda soñando despierta –le explico Koko- creo que no está del todo consiente aun…

-¿Enserio? –pregunto ella mientras le picaba la mejilla

-Aléjate, horrible bruja de la oscuridad –susurró la chica removiéndose- Mis duendes voladores atacaran tu castillo del inframundo, el poder será mío

-¡Que divertido! –exclamo Mochi mientras le picaba la mejilla para que la niña siguiera hablando incoherencias como si fuese un muñeco

-No creo que debas hacer eso… -dijo Ruka preocupado

-¡El cangrejo se quiere comer un conejo! –Exclamo Mikan entre sueños- ¿Qué hace ese gato con Alicia? La está secuestrando…

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Narumi entrando al aula

-Está dormida –dijo Sumire señalando a la castaña

-¿Está hablando incoherencias? –pregunto el rubio

-Acaba de decir que un gato secuestro a Alicia –dijo Linchou algo divertido, el rubio sonrió ante eso

-Bueno, tengo una noticia que darles- exclamo emocionado- pero antes, hay que despertarla

-¿Tienes algún plan? –pregunto Natsume con el ceño fruncido, curioso de conocer como despertar a la criatura de rizos chocolates

-¡Claro que sí! –Exclamo emocionado- ¡MIKAN YUKIHIRA, JINNO VENDRÁ Y TE VERÁ DORMIDA!

-¡Estoy despierta! ¡Jinno, te juro que no estaba dur… –Grito ella mientras se sentaba, haciendo que todos se rieran al ver su mirada temerosa- ¡Kya, Narumi no hagas eso!

-Ahora sí, la noticia ¡Haremos una obra de teatro! –Grito emocionado- ¡Alicia en el país de las maravillas!

No había terminado de decir el nombre cuando todo el mundo comenzó a quejarse, gritar y lanzarse cosas, Natsume observada entretenido como la castaña cabeceaba en el aire, intentando mantenerse despierta a pesar de los gritos

-¡Dejen de quejarse! –pidió la chica con un grito, ya se estaba hartando de tanto ruido ¡Quería dormir! Y así, no se podía- No es tan malo, podremos hacer la obra como queramos y será divertido porque trabajaremos todos juntos ¿no creen que será divertido trabajar juntos? –pregunto

-¿Divertido? –Dijo Sumire- ¿trabajar juntos?

-¿Sigues dormida? –le pregunto Ruka con preocupación

-¿O es que la idiotez ya hizo efecto por completo? –le pregunto ahora Hotaru con el ceño fruncido

-Bien, lo pondré de otra forma –susurró con seriedad mientras un aura negra aparecía a su alrededor de forma automática- No he podido dormir bien estos últimos días por unas estúpidas pesadillas que ni siquiera tienen sentido ¡Incluso llegue a tener una pesadilla donde un unicornio me clavaba su cuerno en la pierna! Tengo sueño, mal humor y poca paciencia así que amablemente les voy a pedir que escuchen a Narumi en silencio y me dejen dormir o los callaré a la fuerza ¿entendido? –pregunto mientras el aula negra incrementaba

-Sí Mikan –dijeron todos a la vez, preocupados por su vida: era la primera vez que realmente entendía porque esa niña estaba en habilidades peligrosas, Mikan suspiro mientras se volvía a acostar sobre el banco y quedaba dormida en menos de un segundo

Y, de esa forma, en aquella clase (mientras Mikan dormía a pie suelto siendo observada por cierto azabache quien de vez en cuando le acomodaba el libro para que ella durmiera mejor) se eligieron los papeles, vestuarios y escenografías

[…]

Alicia (Mikan) se encontraba caminando medio dormida alrededor del bosque, no había podido dormir bien en los últimos tres días debido a que su hermana había pasado a un nuevo nivel de sonambulismo donde comenzaba a tocar la trompeta ¡Desde la 2 de la madrugada hasta que salía el sol!, pero claro, como lo hacía durmiendo a ella no le afectaba.

-¿No sabes que caminar dormida es peligroso? –pregunto una voz detrás suyo, la chica dio un respingo girándose para encontrarse con un gato (Natsume) que la veía fijamente

-¿Los gatos hablan? –Susurró la chica sorprendida- ¿esto es un sueño? Eso explicaría el duende que pidió dinero para que entrase al bosque…

-¿Crees que es un sueño? –Le pregunto el Gato- déjame mostrarte lo que es la realidad- le propuso mientras la empujaba, haciendo que la chica tropezará con sus propios pies y cayera dentro de un agujero que había aparecido en el suelo

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! –grito mientras caía, con temor de lo que iba a suceder

-¿Estas bien? –pregunto una voz, era un sombrerero (Hotaru) que la sostenía entre los brazos

-¿Eh? Sí –dijo ella

-Soy 50 rabbits por haberte salvado –pidió la chica mientras extendía su mano

-¿Cómo? –pregunto ella sorprendida- pero… ¡Yo no tengo plata!

-Entonces te tendré que llevar a prisión

-¡Espera, espera! –Exclamo Alicia- tengo esto ¿sirve? –pregunto mostrando un reloj, el sombrero bufó mientras lo tomaba

-Lo tendré como garantía –le dijo seriamente mientras caminaba- ¿vienes o te quedas?

-¿Eh? –Dijo ella- ¡voy, voy!

Y de esa forma Alicia fue, literalmente, empujada al nuevo mundo donde se encontró con un sombrerero que cobraba incluso por respirar cerca de él, un extorsionador profesional que en sus tiempos libres (cuando no hacia sombreros) trabajaba como cobrador de la mafia.

También había un extraño conejo blanco (Ruka) que era un compulsivo y paranoico, no dejaba de saltar y observar su reloj para gritar que el fin del mundo se acercaba, además si cerca de él decían "rey" o "reina" o algún otro sinónimo se convertía en un ser que en secreto deseaba gobernar el mundo.

La reina roja era una niña que había subido al trono teniendo 14 años y despilfarraba el dinero como se le daba la gana, una sádica chica que le cortaba la cabeza a todos aquellos que deseara y que tenía un deseo por el cual intentaba matar a Alicia: deseaba el cuerpo del gato para ella.

Y ¿Por qué intentaba matar a Alicia? Se preguntarán, pues porque el "Gato" era ÉL GATO, el que había empujado a Alicia por el hueco y era un pervertido acosador que la perseguía por todo el país de las maravillas como si fuese su perro faldero.

También había dos gemelos increíblemente diferentes entre sí que hablaban al mismo tiempo, decían lo mismo y tenían un problema de complejo de personalidad así que, cuando se hacía de noche, se convertían en seres sedientos de sangre.

Debido a todo esto Alicia término convirtiéndose en una chica desquiciada que solo aceptaba todo lo que se le presentará como si fuese natural.

Pero en realidad esto no era más que un hermoso sueño que Alicia tuvo cuando, debido a estar tres días sin pegar ojo por culpa de su hermana, cayó desmayada al hueco de una madriguera. Nadie pudo encontrarla y falleció allí, en el bosque, aun así dentro de su mente ella se encontraba en un país con seres completamente extraños que la perseguían, un sombrerero que la perseguía para cobrarle la estadía, un conejo que le decía como sería el fin del mundo, una reina que deseaba quitarle la cabeza, dos gemelos que leían su mente y un gato pervertido-pedófilo que la perseguía con el fin de decirle a todo el reino de qué forma/color eran las bragas de Alicia ese día.


	20. Chapter 20

20_ Peliculas

Natsume Pov

No entendía realmente por que me sentía así, sin embargo mientras la veía sentada entre Misaki y Tsubasa, bebiendo té y riendo a pie suelto como si la vida fuese de color rosa, un sentimiento agobiante me consumia por entero. Yo quería estar ahí, era algo que jamás habia sentido, sentía que era mi deber quedarme cerca de ella, verla sonreír de esa forma radiante, escuchar su risa de campanas, ver sus cambios faciales por cada situación…

Y me fastiadaba, odiaba estar así, daría lo que fuera por no sentir más nada.

-¿Todo bien? –me cuestiono Ruka acercándose con una bolsa de golosinas entre sus manos y el conejo blanco en su hombro- Oh, viendo a Mikan… ¿estas celoso?

-Vete al diablo –le dije, el se rio y yo rodé los ojos- ¿terminaste, podemos irnos ya a la academia o hay algo más que quieras ver de acá?

-En realidad Mikan nos invito a una cena –contesto Ruka entregándome una invitación- cena de películas, con Hotaru y los demás. ¿Irás?

-Como si yo fuera a esas cosas- le respondi mientras tomaba la tarjeta- ire a la academia

-¡Nos vemos en la cena! –grito el rubio, intentando convencerme aunque sabia que yo no iría, no respondí nada y subi al autobús que me llevaría de nuevo a ese estúpido lugar. Me sorprendí al ver a Mikan

-¡Natsume! –exclamo ella con una enorme sonrisa, sentándose a mi lado- ¿Iras a la noche?

-No –conteste fríamente- ¿Por qué estas volviendo? Pensé que estabsa con Tsubasa y Misaki

-Si, pero necesito cocinar para la noche –contesto encogiéndose de hombros e inflando las mejillas, no dije nada y pase el resto del viaje en silencio, observando la ventana mientras la escuchaba hablar y hablar y hablar…

Finalmente llegamos y cada quien salio a su lugar, aunque ella dijo que utilizaría el departamento vacio del edificio estrella ya que Narumi le habia prohibido cocinar en su departamento, no sé porque, parece que la ultima vez destruyo la mitad de la pared del mismo. Asi que la vi subir al piso cuarto y se despidió alegremente, rode los ojos mientras entraba a mi departamento

No habían pasado cinco minutos cuando una explosión se hizo oir en todo el edificio

-Mikan –susurré sin poder evitarlo mientras salía corriendo de mi cuarto hacia las escaleras. Al carajo la calma fingida

La puerta del apartamento estaba abierta y todo el interior estaba lleno de humo negro, al instante entre, intentando encontrar a la castaña entre la negrura.

-¿Natsume? –la voz de Mikan hizo que girara y entrara a la cocina, ella estaba con el delantal oscurecido y el cabello totalmente despeinado, frunci el ceño

-¿Hiciste explotar tu cocina, idiota? –pregunte con seriedad, ella rio pasándose una mano por el cabello, intentándoselo acomodar

-Bueno, es que… ya sabes- explico encogiéndose de hombros- no soy buena cocinando ¿entiendes? Digo, tengo muchas virtudes, pero esta no es una de esas –finalizo con una sornisa apenada, rodé los ojos

-Creeme, el fuego y el humo me indican que no eres buena en esto –confirme con seriedad- no es que me importe ¿pero estas bien?

-Oh si –contesto con calma- solo me queme un poco los dedos, pero estoy bien… creo

-Dejame ver –suspire mientras tomaba sus manos, los extremos estaban levemente rojizos y parecía que las ampollas aparecerían en cualquier instante- Ve a darte un baño ¿entendido? Con agua fría. Y abre las ventansa, tenemos que sacar el humo de aquí

-¡Si señor! –grito ella haciendo un saludo militar, rode los ojos: ridículo- ¿Pero, y la comida? Prometi que yo lo llevaría

-Yo… podría hacer algo rápido –murmure cruzándome de brazos- un par de sándwiches, tartas y algo de pizza…

-¡¿Enserio harias eso?! –pregunto emocionada

-Pero me deberás una, lunares- le dije con seriedad, señalándole con el dedo índice, ella rio asintiendo con firmeza y me abrazo

¿Cómo explicar que se me paro el mundo? Y realmente hubiera deseado que el mundo se hubiera parado en ese instante, con sus brazos rodeándome el cuello y su sonrisa cálida, su respiración en mi cuello, sus ojos…

Bendito cielo ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

Y el mundo volvió a la normalidad cuando se alejo y se fue corriendo a su baño. Suspire mientras comenzaba a limpiar y arreglar las cosas, el olor de Mikan, frutillas y crema, estaba en cada rincón de la habitación, habias pequeños muñicos de felpa decorando la habitación y un brillo único…

Me demore una hora en preparar la comida y guardarla en pequeños taper que encontré por allí, en esa hora ella se habia bañado y habia aparecido en la cocina con un bonito vestido amarillo veraniego y una trenza de costado solo para ayudarme a acomodar las cosas, era comodo tenerla alrededor mio así, sin gritos ni peleas, solo algunas conversaciones y su apoyo

-Gracias Natsume –susurró una vez que termine de darle los últimos platos- eres realmente increíble.

-¿Y que más puedes hacer, además de no concinar? –cuestione

-No soy muy buena limpiando, soy mas bien desordenada –explico con una sonrisa calmada- y odio las matemáticas. Lo odio ¿y Natsume, que no puede hacer?

-No hay nada que no pueda hacer –dije con arrogancia frunciendo el ceño, ella rio y me extendió la mano con una sonrisa

-¿Vamos a ver las películas?

-¿Qué? No, mira, yo…

-Si vas, te dejaré elegir la película –me prometio con una vaga sonrisa, fruncí el ceño y finalmente suspiré tomando su mano aun sin saber porque, pero cuando sentí su calidez contra mi piel y su palma amoldeandose completamente con la mia, me di cuenta de que era lo correcto.

Cuando nos acercamos al lugar, le solte la mano y escuche los gritos provenientes de ahí, Hotaru estaba discutiendo con Anna y Nonoko sobre algo, Ruka parecía muy interesado en intentar tomar a su pequeño conejo que se habia escapado, Tsubasa y Misaki hablaban en un costado. Nobara y el resto de la clase peligrosa también estaba allí, igual que Linchou, Sumire, Koko y Mochi.

-¡Al fin! –grito Hotaru viéndolas- ¿vinieron jutnos? –cuestiono con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa burlesca en los labios, le gruñi y me deje caer sobre el sofá, no necesitaba que me dijera que hacia o dejaba de hacer.

-Bien ¿Qué películas veremos? –cuestiono Tsubasa emocionado sacando un sándwich del montón- ¿Mikan?

-¿Algo de terror? –cuestiono Ruka emocionado, esa habia sido también mi primera opción, y cuando estaba a punto de decir el nombre de la película me fije en Mikan: su mirada estaba brillante y se mordía el labio, parecía desear ocultar el hecho de que tenia miedo de esas películas

Recordé como se habia comportado con respecto a la casa del terror. Me encantaría verla temblando y que me abrace, pero no frente a todos…

Espera ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿En que estaba pensado?

-Veamos algo de comedia- propuse con el ceño fruncido, al instante escuche varios murmullos de aceptación, pero mi mirada no podía alejarse de la de Mikan

-¿Cuándo le dirás que te gusta, tu idiota? –cuestiono Hotaru mientras se sentaba cerca mio y de Ruka

-No… no me gusta –conteste con seriedad, a pesar de que me encontraba a mi mismo fijándome que movimientos hacia, a quien le sonreía, como gesticulaba.

No, Mikan Yukihira no me podía gustar

-¿Por qué no te gusta? –pregnto Ruka con curiosidad- es imposible que a alguien no le guste ella. Digo, es torpe, si, pero…

¿Por qué a alguien no le gustaría? La observe mientras se atragantaba con el té y me mordí el labio al ver a Tsubasa palmeándole la espalda, me imagine sentado cerca de ella, riendo, y sencillamente fue una imagen que no podía consolidar como mia. Ella se merecía a alguien que verdaderamente este a su altura, Si yo la arrastraba a este mundo de oscuridad conmigo ¿luego quien la sacaría de él? ¿Cómo podría ser tan egoísta de apagar un sol solo por desear tenerlo más cerca?

Lo mejor que podía hacer era… dejarla ir.

Si, era por eso que Mikan Yukihira no me gustaba.


	21. Chapter 21

**21: San Valentín**

 _Mikan Pov_

El toque en mi puerta en la mañana me despertó, eran las nueve un domingo ¿Quién estaba despierto a esa hora? Bostece y arrastre mis pies hacia la puerta, abriendo con facilidad, me encontré con la mirada de hielo de Nobara, tan cálida que contrariaba a su color natural. La deje entrar, habían un montón de bolsas en sus manos, detrás entro Misaki, danzando por mi sala, y finalmente Hotaru

-¿Pasa algo? –pregunte, sorprendida al verlas

-Misaki nos despertó –susurraron las dos chicas tímidas (o indiferentes, no lo sé) a la vez, la pelirrosa sonrió cálidamente con una radiante sonrisa

-¡Mañana es san Valentín, tenemos que hacer chocolates para todos! –grito ella mientras aplaudía

-No quiero hacer chocolate, es ridículo –se quejó Hotaru seriamente, cruzándose de brazos. Era claro que despertarse a esa hora no le hacía ningún bien

Pero como era obvio, Misaki no escucha a nadie. Se metió en mi cocina (habían venido a mi departamento con la excusa de que mi cocina era la más grande) y comenzó a abrir las cajas y las bolsas, radiante sonrisa bailoteaba en sus labios y una canción se escapaba de ellos. Observe como Narumi salía de su habitación, bostezando.

-¿Mikan? ¿Pasa algo? –cuestiono, rascándose el ojo con sueño

-No tío, vuelve a dormir –lo mande, el chico asintió como niño regañado y entro a su habitación de nuevo, rodé los ojos mientras me desperezaba, acercándome –si no hay de otra ,vengan a ayudar, quiero al menos dormir siesta

Hotaru se quejó, refunfuño, maldijo e invoco a los demonios del mundo entero pero se acercó y se puso un delantal, dispuesta a ensuciarse lo menos posible, Nobara se acercó, roja como un tomate, y también tomo uno de ellos

-Advierto: no se cocinar –le dije a Misaki mientras observaba los ingredientes

-Tsh, idiota –susurro Hotaru mientras se arremangaba las manos y sacaba chocolate- lo primero es derretir esto a baño maría

-¿Baño maría? ¿Cómo se hace eso? –cuestione, las chicas se miraron, poniendo los ojos en blanco al mismo tiempo

-Hay mucho camino que seguir –suspiro Nobara dramáticamente, sus ojos en blanco

[…]

-¡Ya! –exclame orgullosa depositando la última cajita, yo había hecho bombones, cajitas naranjas con diez cada una, una mezcla de chocolate negro, semi amargo, amargo y blanco, todas decorados con colores brillantes

-Al fin –gruño Hotaru de brazos cruzados, se había rendido y había terminado por hacer unas simples barras de chocolates rectangulares y largos que había forrado con papel brilloso y un delicado moño encima de ellos

-Te quedaron bonitos, Mikan –susurró Nobara con una sonrisa, terminando de acomodar sus chocolates cuadrados y pequeños que estaban rellenos, era impresionante su habilidad para realizar comidas en general, la admiraba.

-Ten –me ofreció Misaki dándome moños- para decoración –explico con una sonrisa radiante, ella ya había hecho sus chocolates en forma de corazón, hermosos.

-Mañana para san Valentín, lo entregamos –sonrió Nobara guardando sus cosas- gracias por prestarnos la cocina, Mikan

-De nada Nobara, cuando quieran

-Espero que esto no vuelva a suceder –suspiro Hotaru mientras salía con sus bolsitas decoradas

-Dale el suyo a Natsume –susurró Misaki en mi oído antes de desaparecer, me sonroje levemente. ¿Darle uno a Natsume? Claro que se lo daría, le daría uno a cada uno de mis amigos. Y él era mi amigo

¿No?

-¿Mikan? ¿Ya puedo salir? –cuestiono Narumi divertido, apoyado en el umbral, su cabello estaba desarreglado y un bostezo escapaba de sus labios

-Perdón –conteste mientras comenzaba a limpiar algo del desorden que había quedado, aunque no había sido demasiado- ¿quieres que prepare té, Narumi?

-Sería un placer, yo hare galletitas –se ofreció mientras besaba mi frente con calidez, yo lo abrace como respuesta al acto de cariño- buenos días, princesa

-Buenos días –le conteste

-Me gusta despertarme con la casa animada –sonrió mientras comenzaba a sacar algunas cosas del armario- escuchar las risas y las voces, me agrada tu nuevo yo, Mikan.

-A mí también –murmure sonrojada. Hasta hacia algunos meses yo jamás hubiera hablado con nadie, ahora tenía amigas. Amigas que venían a casa para preparar chocolates, para cocinar, amigas que cantaban canciones y me sonreían ampliamente.

Sí, me gustaba este nuevo yo.

[…]

El sol brillo despertándome por completo, debería haber corrido la cortina si deseaba dormir más, pero lo hecho tarde, tarde está. Bostece y me desperece en la cama, sentándome en ella y comenzando a acomodar con los dedos mi cabello castaño.

-¡Buenos días, Mikan! –exclamo Narumi entrando a la habitación con una radiante sonrisa

-¡Buenos días, Narumi! –Conteste con una radiante sonrisa, el chico de cabello rubio tenía una bandeja que dejo sobre mis piernas- ¡Feliz día de san Valentín!

-¡Narumi! –Le reñí, divertida- los chicos dan regalo el día blanco, no el día de San Valentín, ese día es para la chica

-Como sea, quiero consentir a mi sobrina –contesto encogiéndose de hombros mientras deslizaba un bombón por mis labios- ¿Delicioso, verdad?

-Hm, realmente –sonreí mientras lo comía- ¿De qué es?

-Chocolate secreto –sonrió apoyando un dedo en sus labios- cuando seas más grande te lo enseñare para que conquistes el corazón de tus seres queridos, pero ahora señorita ¡despierte y vaya a cambiarse que tiene clases!

Entre a clases, el ambiente estaba bastante relajado, Natsume no se encontraba allí, Ruka por el contrario se encontraba siendo acosado por una montaña de chocolates y peluches, reí ante eso

-¡Hotaru-chan, tus chocolates! –canturree mientras depositaba la caja violeta enfrente de ella, la chica murmuro algo sin sentido mientras lo recibía, creo que me llamo "Idiota"- ¡Ruka – pyon!

-Hola Mikan –sonrió, avergonzado, mientras intentaba acomodar las cosas en el asiento- lo siento, no sé qué pasa con las chicas, simplemente me lanzaron todo esto encima cuando me vieron –suspiro

-Ten –le sonreí mostrándole una caja celeste- es para ti

-¿Oh, me diste chocolates? –Pregunto sorprendido- ¡Muchas gracias, Mikan!

Los recibió y los abrió, los chocolates eran circulares, blancos y los había decorado como si fueran conejitos, sonrió llevándose uno a la boca

-¡Delicioso! –confirmo levantándome el pulgar. El llanto de las chicas, celosa de que haya probado un chocolate mío cuando ni siquiera había visto las cartas que ella les dejó desde la mañana, se escuchó por todo el aula. Pero claro, yo era su amiga ¿no? Sonreí y comencé a repartir los chocolates generales, una bolsita decorada a cada uno de los chicos.

También le di uno a Jinno cuando entro a darnos clases, él solo dijo algo como "Ajá, gracias." Y lo recibió, eran chocolates de rayos y anteojos, Narumi me dio vueltas en el aire cuando les entregue los suyos de flores y corazones, encontré a Kazune en su despacho y le deje su caja, el me dio una sonrisa de disculpa, estaba hablando por teléfono y no podía hablar conmigo.

-¿Y los míos? –pregunto Tsubasa acercándose

-¡No seas idiota! –Exclamo Misaki, golpeándolo- no puedes reclamar tus chocolates

-Tsubasa, aquí –conteste dándole una caja azul oscuro- Misaki, toma

Los de Tsubasa eran diferentes animales y estrellas, Misaki tenía dibujos de dulces y muffin sobre los chocolates, ella no se sorprendió tanto: me había ayudado a hacerlos, después de todo. Le deje a Misaki sobre su escritorio, esperando que cuando fuera a clases lo viera, y mientras salía de ahí les dije a Hajime, Rui, Hayate y los chicos de habilidad peligrosa los suyos.

-¡Gracias! –Exclamo Hajime emocionado, recibiendo su caja verde- ¡Eres increíble, Mikan!

-¡Oh si, chocolates! –canturreo Hayate llevando uno a sus labios

-Gracias… Mikan –susurró Nobara sonrojada, recibiendo su cajita blanca, Youichi se me trepo por las piernas y se carcajeo al ver sus chocolates con formas de espíritus

-¡Me gusta, onee-chan! –confirmo, mientras me abrazaba, yo le bese la frente divertida.

Hasta el año pasado, solo hacía cinco chocolates para san Valentín, ahora… ahora había hecho tantos que incluso me iban a sobrar. Observe las cajas que me faltaban entregar, solo eran dos, Rei y… Natsume. ¿Dónde estaría este último?


	22. Chapter 22

**22: San Valentín 2**

 _Natsume Pov_

Había estado todo el día huyendo de las estúpidas chicas ¿Por qué se enloquecían tanto por san Valentín? Aunque fuese cinco de enero, catorce de febrero o veinticinco de abril sencillamente yo no aceptaría sus sentimientos de "Te amo con locura y quiero vivir contigo, casarnos, tener veinte hijos y ocho perros"

Principalmente porque no quería veinte hijos. Quizás solo uno, quizás, tampoco quería ocho perros, eso era ridículo, no me gustaban esas bestias salvajes. Tampoco entendía como podían decir que me amaban cuando en mi vida las he visto o les he hablado ¿Cómo pueden amar a alguien a quien no conocen? Las niñas son ridículas. Aún más estúpido que crea que este día todos sus sentimientos serán aceptados.

Son acosadoras profesionales en san Valentín. Solo deseaba huir.

Ruka había asistido a clases, lo vi cuando salía del edificio llevando un carrito con regalos, chocolates y muñecos de animales. Yo no quería terminar así, no quería necesitar de un carrito para llevar la cantidad estúpida y demencial de cosas.

Bufe, maldito día, era el que más odiaba en todo el año. Era un acoso.

-¡Natsume! –grito cierta castaña, corriendo hacia mí, le dirigí la mirada que solía alejar a la mayor cantidad de las personas, incluso a los enemigos, ella solo me ignoro y continuo caminando ¿acaso era idiota? ¿Por qué nunca podía alejarla?

-¿Qué? –gruñí al ver que se sentaba a mi lado. Si no podía alejarla, al menos haría que se fuera rápido

-Feliz San Valentín –me sonrió mostrando una caja carmesí, fruncí el ceño

-Odio san Valentín, es ridículo –le dije con seriedad- así que no aceptaré los chocolates. Ahora lárgate

-¿Eh? ¡Pero no es ridículo! –Se molestó, inflando las mejillas- es lindo, un día en el que puedes decirle a tus seres queridos que los aprecias –sonrió

¿Un día en el que puedes decirle a tus seres queridos que los aprecias?

¿Qué significa eso, que me apreciaba? Pero si apenas me conocía… no, me equivocaba, ella no era como las otras chicas. Ella sabía que yo era fastidioso, que no me gustaba estar rodeado, incluso sabía dónde buscarme cuando me escondía. Era yo quien no la conocía realmente.

-¿Eso es una declaración, Lunares? –Me burle- lo siento pero me gusta las mujeres que estén desarrolladas, no la que parecen una niña ¿entiendes, no?

-¡Bobo! –Exclamo ella, dándome un suave zape en el hombro- es solo de amistad, gato pervertido ¡Y no me llames Lunares!

-¿Chocolates de la amistad? La primera vez que lo oigo –comente poniendo los ojos en blanco- suena tan ridículo como tu

-¿Qué, entonces no lo quieres? –Me pregunto, el ceño fruncido- ¡Entonces me lo quedaré yo!

Bufé mientras le arrebataba la caja, la abrí con cuidado de no destruirla y me encontré con chocolates de gatitos, la mayoría de ellos negros de ojos carmesíes. Sonreí, esos chocolates eran tan estúpidos como la persona que los hizo.

Me lleve uno a los labios, sabían sorpresivamente bien, pensaba que ella no sabía cocinar nada. Los dulces parecían ser sencillos para ella, quizás también había recibido ayuda, Nobara, seguramente, ella era capaz de cocinar cualquier cosa y se llevaba bien con la castaña.

-¿Te gustaron? –cuestiono con una radiante sonrisa

-Normal –conteste, encogiéndome de hombros con indiferencia, pero parecía suficiente para ella porque su sonrisa se hizo más amplia. Estúpida.

-Te ves bien cuando sonríes- susurró ella, no era un comentario hueco, no intentaba conquistarme o hacerme pensar en ella, solo se había expresado. No sé porque sentí que mi pecho comenzaba a latir más rápido al oír aquello- deberías hacerlo más seguido

-Idiota –susurré llevándome otro chocolate a la boca ¿Por qué me sentía así? ¿Qué me pasaba?

La escuche reír, se paró y me saludo con la mano antes de irse, la observe mientras caminaba o danzaba, con ese andar raro y complicado que poseía, salía del bosque.

" _Te ves bien cuando sonríes_ " su frase se repitió en mi mente, su voz, su sonrisa. Y por primera vez en años, me sonrojé

¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo?

 _Mikan Pov_

Tararé mientras saltaba hacia la sala de habilidades peligrosas en busca de Rei, era el último que me faltaba para completar el día de San Valentín, sonreí al ver el edificio que se alzaba delante de mí y apresure el paso para llegar, abrí la puerta para encontrarme con Nobara del otro lado, tenía los ojos humedecidos y la nariz levemente rosa, me dedico una sonrisa suave antes de salir del edificio hacia las habitaciones femeninas ¿había algo que la estaba molestando a Nobara?

Negué con la cabeza y me adentré en el pasillo, caminando hasta el fondo y entrando en la habitación, Rei estaba sentado sobre una de las mesas, una mano se apoyaba en su frente y miraba el suelo perdido en sus pensamientos, parecía angustiado, asustado ¿molesto, quizás?

Me senté al lado de Rei y lo abrace, no sabía a qué se debía su rostro de preocupación, su ceño fruncido o sus labios estirados, tampoco quería que me lo dijera si él no lo deseaba, solo esperaba quitarle el temor que lo estaba agobiando, el soltó un suspiro roto mientras me abrazaba por la cintura, enterrando su rostro en mi cuello, acaricie con cuidado sus cabellos

-¿Qué sucede? –le pregunte, preocupada

-Nada –susurró con la voz apagada

-Te conozco –le dije con seriedad- eres mi tío, mi hermano. Sé que no estás bien, hay algo que te está preocupando Rei ¿Qué es? ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

-No… ni siquiera me entiendo ahora mismo, Mikan –explico, sentí su aliento rozando mi cuerpo, estaba herido, pero no sabía porque- no entiendo nada. No sé qué hacer… cuando logre entenderme, te lo diré, lo prometo, pero por ahora solo…

-Lo entiendo –le interrumpí, abrazándolo con dulzura- entiendo, Rei, no hace falta que digas nada

Y no lo hizo. Solo nos abrazamos durante largos minutos en silencio, creo que incluso sentí una lagrima en mi hombro, pero yo no le hable sobre eso, él tampoco me comento si lloró o no. No le pregunte porque estaba así, no le volví a cuestionar, a mí misma me pasaba que a veces recordaba cosas o tenía pensamientos que no deseaba expresar. Lo entendía

-Gracias, pequeña –suspiro después de varios minutos, alejándose de mí para acariciarme la mejilla con dulzura- que una niña de trece años tenga que consentir a su viejo tío

-No eres viejo, tienes veintitrés –le debatí, con el ceño fruncido- eres una persona joven Rei, y por ende es normal que no puedas comportarte siempre como un anciano ¿entiendes? Es normal explotar, dejar que las emociones salgan a flote, querer tirar todo por la borda. Pasará el resto de nuestras vidas porque somos humanos y lo curioso de eso es que no podemos mantener las emociones bajo control todo el tiempo

-¿Cuándo te volviste tan sabia? –pregunto con una sonrisa divertida

-Siempre lo fui –dije con orgullo y arrogancia, el rio juntando su frente con la mía, observe sus profundos ojos negros, hermosos- Te quiero, Rei, te adoro

-También yo –susurró con sinceridad- eres la hermana que siempre, siempre, siempre desee.

-¿Siempre deseaste una hermana? –pregunte sorprendida

-Claro, como cualquier niño solitario –rio- y hace algunos años la encontré, cuando te descubrí. Te adore Mikan, te adoro, eres la persona más importante para mi

-Cursi –exclame mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello- no te deprimas. Nadie merece ni una de tus lágrimas, ni siquiera un mero suspiro, eres impresionante

-Lo mismo te digo –susurró con amabilidad, mientras se alejaba- ¿Para qué venias? Supongo que no era solo para consolarme ¿no?

-Feliz san Valentín –le sonreí mientras le entregaba una caja de un oscuro bordo con chocolates coloridos de máscaras en su interior, él sonrió

-Gracias –susurró besándome nuevamente la frente- iré a preparar tu chocolate caliente con malvavisco ¿te parece? ¿Quieres crema batida?

-¡Si! –pedí con una radiante sonrisa, el rio picándome la nariz antes de irse, suspire y me gire para ver la caja que me había llamado la atención desde que entramos

Chocolates cuadrados con cubertura azul, roja y negra. Chocolates rellenos

Chocolates de Nobara, para Rei.

Trague en seco, sabiendo lo que eso significaba, sabia porque quizás Rei se encontraba así, porque había visto a Nobara deprimida cuando salía de allí, ellos posiblemente habían discutido. Observe como Rei salía de la cocina con la taza entre sus manos y me la tendió, mordí la crema manchándome los labios con crema y él me riño, limpiándome con la servilleta.

Sonreí, mientras el encontraba la respuesta que necesitaba yo me encargaría de intentar hacerlo sonreír. Hasta que admitiera lo que estaba pasando. Hasta que me pidiera ayuda.


	23. Chapter 23

**23: Miedo**

 _Natsume Pov_

 _Negro, frio, la sangre se helaba, estaba solo rodeado de oscuridad, era terrible._

 _Una sonrisa cálida, mi nombre salía tibiamente de sus labios, sus ojos chocolates resplandecían con dulzura, con una tibieza que era imposible de olvidar, me extendía su mano y me invitaba a ir con ella lejos, a ser felices._

 _Me gusta cuando sonríes había dicho la voz, cerca de mi oído causando un revolvimiento en mi estómago, como si miles de cosas aletearan allí al mismo tiempo ¿mariposas, quizá?_

 _La oscuridad se convirtió en luz, el frio en calor, lo negro en blanco. Y entonces, la pude divisar por completo, no solo sus ojos y su sonrisa, era Mikan. Llevaba un vestido de un cálido tono rosa, parecía un ángel, iba alrededor mío sonriendo, riendo, era encantadora, una melodía de un piano resonaba en aquel hermoso sueño._

 _Pero una sombra aparecía detrás de la niña, la sostuvo entre sus brazos y la encarcelo, la sonrisa desapareció, sus ojos se instalaron de temor, yo quería correr, ayudarla, quería sacarla de ahí, pero mis pies no se movían, escuchaba mis latidos resonando en mis oídos_

 _Despídete –susurro la sombra sacando una pistola, quise gritar_

 _Quise huir. Despertar, hacer algo._

 _Un disparo, solo un movimiento basto para provocar que el cuerpo de la chica cayera al suelo con un sonido en seco, sus ojos no brillaban, la sonrisa ya no resplandecía, ella ya no estaba allí. La música de piano desapareció, la sombra comenzó a hacerse más y más grande._

 _Me sumí de nuevo en la oscuridad, el frio, la soledad. Un sentimiento angustiante me ahogaba, como si necesitará un oxigeno que no encontraba_

" _Mikan" pensé_

Me levante de un sopetón, mi corazón latía demasiado rápido, el sudor frio caía por mi espalda y cuello, sentía escalofríos, el miedo estaba aún en mi piel, tuve que pestañear varias veces para hacer desaparecer la oscuridad y adecuar mi vista en la situación. Estaba debajo del árbol Sakura. Estaba bien.

-¿Natsume? –Pregunto Ruka, observándome- ¿estás bien? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

-Sí –murmure- algo así

-¿Quieres hablar de eso? –cuestiono mi compañero con preocupación, negué al instante

-Es mejor dejarlo, me la voy a olvidar –le respondí con seguridad- pero gracias, Ruka

-De nada –sonrió, el teléfono que tenía en mi pantalón para las misiones vibro, bufé mientras lo tomaba, hacía mucho tiempo no tenía una. Un mensaje de Persona

"Misión, ahora, al aula."

Solo cuatro palabras, ni un hola ni una despedida, una orden directa y un lugar de encuentro, como siempre.

-¿Una misión? –Pregunto Ruka, preocupado, asentí mientras me levantaba- cuídate, por favor, no te sobre exijas

-No te preocupes, nunca lo hago –conteste como si fuera obvio antes de irme hacia el edificio de habilidades, mi mente seguía divagando sobre esa pesadilla que había tenido, había sido tan… tan real.

Había visto a Mikan muriendo.

¿Por qué me daba tanto miedo siquiera pensar en eso?

-Llegaste –dijo Rei con diversión- ve y ponte este traje

-¿Por? –cuestione con el ceño fruncido

-Irán a una fiesta donde se reunirán los mayores Alices, entre otros. Quiero que vayan y saquen información sobre ellos, necesito saber quiénes son, que edad tienen, donde se encuentran, donde viven, su familia, a quien apoyan ¿me explico? Quiero que encuentren al maldito jefe de la AAO que anda molestándonos. Si lo encuentran solo, acaban con él, si no quiero foto, archivo, información

-Entiendo –bufé- lo de siempre.

-Exacto, me alegro que entiendas

-¿Con quién iré? –pregunte con el ceño fruncido

-Conmigo –contesto la voz de Mikan, maldición, la angustia llegó a mi pecho de nuevo. Esto no podía ser cierto, cuando me gire para verla todo fue peor.

Tenía un vestido rosa. Un vestido rosa corte imperio con la cintura llena de brillante y los hombros levemente caídos, su cabello estaba suelto y adornado por unas pequeñas flores decorativas. Estaba igual que en mi sueño

Esto no podía ser cierto. El miedo me invadió.

-Mikan, ve y ponte esto –le pidió Rei mientras le extendía unos zapatos y algunas otras cosas de cuidado personal, la chica asintió metiéndose en el baño femenino- ¿Qué esperas? Cámbiate ¿o quieres que lo haga por ti?

-No puedo ir con ella –le dije con seguridad- ponme a otro. A cualquiera

-No es una opción, Kuro Neko, no decides estas cosas –me contesto con seriedad- además, la necesito a ella, será la pianista de la fiesta, tu su acompañante, si ella no va no puedes entrar

Pianista. Música. Un piano.

-No puede ir

-Estará bien, no es una muñequita de porcelana –contesto poniendo los ojos en blanco- ahora ve y cámbiate ¿entiendes? O enserio te lo pondré, pero no de buenas formas

Tome el traje, molesto, y me metí en el baño masculino. Odiaba esto. ¿Cómo podía asustarme tanto solo por un maldito y estúpido sueño? Era una coincidencia, no es como si en medio de una fiesta ella fuera asesinada, era imposible. Totalmente ilógico, tendría que tener una suerte realmente mala para que algo así suceda ¿no es así? Ella estaría bien.

Bufe mientras tomaba los pantalones y me lo ponía. Ella estaría bien, me encargaría de que así fuera.

-Bien, se van –nos despidió Reí saludándonos sarcásticamente desde la puerta- la limosina los llevará ida y vuelta. Tienen dos horas, un minuto de más y sufrirán un castigo de mil descargas eléctricas por parte del collar ¿entendido? Si hay problemas, me llaman

-Sí –contestamos ambos a la vez, el chofer del carro negro abrió la puerta, Mikan entro primero, sosteniendo la parte baja de su vestido, yo entre después

-¿Sabes tocar el piano? –le cuestione, levemente sorprendido, ella asintió con una sonrisa

-Sip –contesto con una sonrisa- no se cocinar, pero eso se me da bastante bien

-Escucha, iremos a algo que puede ser peligroso ¿entiendes? En general debería ser seguro, solo buscar información, pero si algo pasa quiero que te vayas, no te quedes a ayudarme o algo así de ridículo, solo vete –le ordene

-¿Preocupado por mí? –cuestiono ella con la ceja levantada, se veía hermosa con ese vestido y su cabello levemente ondulado.

Si solo supiera que tan preocupado estaba.

No hablamos mucho más mientras el carro avanzaba por la ciudad, Mikan parecía una niña observando por las ventanas, se emocionaba con cada edificio, se ilusionaba con cada parque y se divertía con cada luz. Claro, ella nunca había salido de la escuela. De vez en cuando le mostraba algún lugar importante o reconocido, me prometí que algún día la llevaría por aquí a pasear.

Aunque eso no sería pronto. No mientras estuviéramos en la academia, deberíamos esperar a graduarnos, después de lo veintiuno. En cuanto salearemos la traería aquí, le mostraría lugares turísticos y le compraría los helados y las comidas de los puestos de las calles, las comidas más grasosas y deliciosas del mundo.

El auto se estaciono frente a una enorme mansión, el hombre vestido de negro nos abrió la puerta, baje y ayude con su vestido a Mikan, parecía que fuese a tropezarse con sus propios pies e cualquier instante.

-Estaré aquí en una hora y cuarenta –dijo el chofer con una reverencia leve antes de subirse y sacar el auto, le extendí mi brazo a Mikan

-Comencemos con el juego –suspire, ella sonrió pasando su mano por mi antebrazo

Mi corazón estaba a punto de estallar.

Apenamos entramos el anfitrión de la fiesta agradeció que Mikan haya venido aunque la llamo de último momento y a las apuradas, su pianista original renuncio debido a una enfermedad que había cogido, me dijo que podría disfrutar de la fiesta, Mikan solo tenía que tocar al inicio de la fiesta y luego pondrían música más moderna, la mayoría de lo que irían serian jóvenes, era el cumpleaños de su nieto.

Mikan se despidió con una sonrisa radiante y se acercó al enorme piano de cola negro, tomando asiento, se veía como una persona diferente frente a él. Acomodo sus manos y comenzó a tocar. Jamás pensé que alguien podría tocar tan bien un instrumento, todas sus emociones de alegría se invocaban en las notas del piano, alegrando el corazón de los presentes.

Comencé a trabajar, me acercaba discretamente a las personas, fingiendo estar buscando algo o solo caminando, escuchaba sus conversaciones, pero nada sonaba sospechoso. Mujeres hablando de ropa, películas y halagándose entre ellas, hombres hablando de autos, películas y música, algunos adolescentes discutían sobre el colegio y los nuevos encuentros sociales, pequeños niños jugaban a la mancha bajo la mirada vigilante de sus padres.

-¿Es hermosa, no? –pregunto una voz masculina y gruesa a mi costado, me gire, sorprendido, en algún punto me había quedado viendo como Mikan tocaba el piano sin preocuparme de lo demás

-Eh… si –conteste, sorprendido de que me hablase

-Félix –se presentó con una sonrisa amable- ¿eres el novio de la chica?

-Sí –no supe porque había contestando eso, me pareció que era lo correcto de decir en aquel momento. El hombre rio

-¿Y, te despediste de ella? –pregunto.

La voz masculina y gruesa, como si tuviera resaca, el traje oscuro y los ojos negros que brillaban con fuerza.

Despídete de ella –repitió la voz de mis pesadillas en mi mente.


	24. Chapter 24

**24: Malos sueños**

 _Natsume Pov_

Busque con la mirada al hombre, pero ya no estaba. Tenía miedo, estaba preocupado, esto ya no parecía solo un mal sueño, Mikan llevaba el mismo vestido, la misma canción de piano había sonado, el mismo hombre con el tono de voz y…

-¿Natsume? –me llamo la joven castaña

-Oh –respondí, sorprendido- ¿Qué haces?

-Termine de tocar el piano –sonrió cálidamente- Me dijeron que como agradecimiento podía quedarme y pedir lo que quiera en la barra o la cafetería ¿vamos por tarta y chocolate?

¿De verdad alguien como ella podía morir? Al ver que no le respondía me tomo la mano y me tiro hacia él lugar donde había algunas mesas circulares, un mayordomo tomo la orden y poco después nos entregó el plato repleto de distintas variedades de pasteles

-No estamos aquí para comer, Lunares- le reñí al ver como comenzaba a devorar- estamos aquí para buscar a alguien ¿no?

-Hm –se quejó, inflando sus mejillas repletas de chocolates y sus labios marcados con crema- pero tengo hambre… ¿Quién es ese hombre que nos ha estado viendo desde hace rato? –cuestiono

-¿Qué hombre? –pregunte, levemente celoso y preocupado mientras me daba vuelta en mi silla, los ojos negros del chico anterior se fijaron en los míos, era él. Y estaba vigilándonos, estaba observando a Mikan con seriedad- no lo mires –le ordene, girándome en mi asiento

-¿Eh? ¿Pero quién es? –pregunto, preocupada

-No es nadie- conteste con seriedad, levantándome y tomando su mano para sacarla del asiento, llevándomela- vamos. Tenemos trabajo

La castaña tenía un poder especial para comunicarse con las personas, se acercaba a los grupos y siempre caía bien, ya sea con mujeres, hombres, adolescentes, ancianos o niños ella siempre parecía encajar. Era algo que a pesar del tiempo yo no lograría hacer jamás, no entendía cómo podía hablar tan alegremente con todos, como si no pasará nada.

-¿Y? –pregunte, una vez que ella se despidió de un pequeño grupo para acercarse a mi

-Nada –suspiro, encogiéndose de hombros- creo que no está aquí. Nadie sabe sobre la organización, no hay personas de ahí y sé que no están mintiendo

-Es todo tan raro –murmure, bajando la mirada- no entiendo. Se supone que debería estar aquí

-Creo… que ese hombre de antes sabía algo –susurró Mikan, llevándose un dedo a los labios- debería ir a verlo ¿no?

-No –le refute con seguridad- no te acerques a él, no me da buena espina. Solo quédate por aquí, sino sabes nada después simplemente le diremos a Rei que estaba equivocado

-Pero Natsume… -comenzó ella, sus labios carmesíes en un gesto molesto

-No. –Conteste- no hay forma de que me hagas cambiar de parecer. No importa que digas

-Eres como un niño –susurró ella mientras salía, rodé los ojos y me acerque a un grupo. Necesitaba sacar al menos un poco de información, Persona nos mataría si llegábamos con las manos vacías, al menos solicitábamos un nombre, un apodo, una persona. Una sombra…

Sombra.

El teléfono vibro en mi celular, me disculpe con una sonrisa y camine hacia el baño, encerrándome apenas cruce la puerta, tome el pequeño objeto y lo levante, recibiendo la llamada de mi entrenador

 _-¿Estas con Mikan? –cuestiono, no era un saludo, una orden, era una pregunta cargada de preocupación, fruncí el ceño_

-Sí –conteste con calma- está hablando con un grupo, yo acabo de entrar al baño para hablar contigo. ¿Qué necesitas? ¿Qué esta pasado?

 _-Ese tipo, el líder de la AAO que estamos buscando –dijo Rei desde el otro lado del teléfono- sabía que irían. Mando una amenaza por medio de un mensaje hace unos minutos, dijo que acabaría con ustedes, tengan cuidado ¿entendido? No dejes que Mikan se acerque a nadie estando sola_

-¿Sabía que estaríamos aquí? –Susurre, sorprendido- ¿Y sabe quiénes somos?

 _-Sí –dijo Rei con un tono seco- no entiendo como lo descubrió pero así es. Incluso nos mandó una foto de ustedes para confirmar que sabía dónde estaban y que estaban haciendo, dijo que los estaría vigilando y cuando menos lo esperaran los atacaría, quiere acabar con ustedes, ni siquiera robar sus Alice, solo asesinarlos a sangre fría_

-¿Vigilando? –pregunte, unos ojos negros aparecieron en mi mente- maldición

-¿Kuro neko? ¿Qué sucede?

-Creo que sé que pasa. Te dejo –le informe mientras cortaba en seco y salía del baño, inspeccione el salón, gente bailando, personas comiendo, el griterío y la música, los vestidos y los trajes ¿Dónde estaba Mikan entre todas esas personas?

Entonces la vi a través de los ventanales que daban al patio, estaba viendo el cielo, su vestido se movía al compás de su cabello debido a la brisa leve, mi corazón volvió a latir y un suspiro escapo de mis labios, aliviado, sonreí sin poder evitarlo y comencé a caminar hacia ella. Por un momento el miedo me había consumido cuando no la había visto, temía que mi pesadilla se hiciese verdad.

Me pregunte por donde se ingresaba al patio, solo eran ventanas enormes y ninguna puerta ¿por dónde había salido Mikan? Fruncí el ceño, observándola, parecía divertida intentando tocar las estrellas. Era como una niña, entrecerré los ojos y me apoye contra la pared, fijándome en como jugaba, era hermosa, debía admitirlo aunque no quisiera.

Entonces algo se movió, desvié la vista de ella para fijarme en la oscuridad que había en el fondo del patio, algo se movía. Era oscuro…

Una sombra.

-¿Esta bien, joven? –pregunto una voz, sacándome de mis pensamientos, di un respingo mientras lo observaba

-¿Cómo salgo al patio? –consulte con temor

-La puerta está ahí adelante, entre los dos pilares, debes girar la cerradura hacia la derecha ¿conoces a la niña que está afuera?

-Sí –conteste dejándolo de lado, encaminándome hacia las puertas. Un mal presentimiento se acentuó en mi pecho, no, era el mismo sentimiento que había tenido desde el inicio, la diferencia era que ahora me impedía siquiera respirar.

Salí al patio, ella ya no estaba

-¿Mikan? –pregunte, el temor se podía notar en mi voz, lo sabía- ¿Lunares? ¿Dónde estás? Esto ya no es divertido Lunares… -comencé a decir, creando una pequeña flama de fuego para iluminar el lugar, vacío completamente

-¿La buscas? –pregunto una voz masculina, me gire, no lograba encontrar de dónde provenía- aquí arriba, Kuro Neko

Eleve la mirada, el hombre de traje negro sostenía a Mikan, uno de sus brazos lo atraía por la cintura, la otra mano le tapaba los labios, la castaña lo miraba con temor, sus ojos se encontraban humedecidos, la furia me invadió y salte, parándome al instante sobre el techo en el cual él se encontraba

-Grandes habilidades, gatito –bromeo

-Suéltala –le ordene, furioso- ella no tiene nada que ver en esto

-¿No tiene nada que ver? Pero si vinieron juntos –rio, apretando más el cuerpo de la pequeña chica de ojos marrones- ¿No querían encontrarme a mí? Aquí me tienes ¿ahora qué harán?

¿Ahora qué haría? El aire estaba helado a esta altura, la oscuridad era completa, ni siquiera era capaz de encontrar las estrellas con la que Mikan había observado, ella me miraba temerosa, esperando algo de mí, pero mis piernas no respondían. Mi cuerpo no se movía, era igual que en mi sueño

-Despídete de ella –susurró con frialdad, haciendo aparecer una pistola en su mano, trague en seco, si esto seguía por donde iba…

-¡Déjala! –grite, intente moverme, trate de invocar el fuego, pero nada servía cuando más lo necesitaba, era solo un inútil niño de trece años consumido por el miedo.

Observe como bajaba el seguro del arma, una pequeña flama apareció entre mis dedos y me sentí más seguro. Podría con la situación, solo debía salvarla a ella, poco importaba lo demás, no importaba prender fuego la ciudad entera si la castaña estaba bien.

Observe como ella mordía la mano del hombre, haciendo que la soltase de improviso, comenzó a correr hacia mi tratando de huir, el victimario comenzó intento perseguirla, pero de alguna forma logre hacer un aro de fuego que lo mantuvo en su lugar, extendí mi mano hacia Mikan

-Vámonos –susurré

El hombre rugió, furioso y apretó el gatillo. La bala salió disparada de su arma, el cuerpo de Mikan cayo pesadamente en mis brazos, el miedo me anudo la garganta, la sangre comenzó a llenar mis manos, el fuego incremento por mi furia y el hombre se consumió en las flamas, pero no me importaba. Nada de esto me importaba, mi celular sonaba, escuche los gritos de las personas, atraídas por el ruido de la bala, aunque sabía que no podrían vernos, pero aunque lo hiciera tampoco me interesaría. Solo estaba consciente de la chica que sangraba en mis brazos y en mis piernas que no se movían


	25. Chapter 25

**25: Daño.**

 _Natsume Pov_

La tome en mis brazos, la sangre manchaba mi camisa, era cálida, como ella. Salte del tejado, la limosina nos estaba esperando, el chofer me vio y no dijo nada pero reacciono rápido, abrió la puerta y me ayudo a entrarla, la sostuve entre mis piernas haciendo como cinturón de seguridad para ella, el hombre cerró y corrió para prender el auto, acelero a fondo. Al carajo las reglas o leyes, esta era una urgencia. Mikan se estaba muriendo.

Negué con la cabeza lentamente, no, no estaba muriendo, ella no podía estar en ese estado.

Mire hacia el exterior, recordé lo feliz que había estado la castaña cuando había subido al carro, trague lentamente y me fije en ella: pálida, más de lo usual, no estaba tan cálida como siempre, sus ojos estaban cerrados, murmuraba incoherencias

-¿Mikan? –pregunte, algunas palabras salieron de sus labios pero no lograba entenderla, la abrace, mis manos estaban rojas.

Sentía asco. Era la primera vez que sentía tanta repulsión por la sangre, mía o ajena, era la primera vez que deseaba no tenerla, esa sangre debía estar en el cuerpo de Mikan, no en el mío.

-Señor, llegamos al hospital del colegio

No espere escuchar nada más, abrí la puerta de un movimiento y me baje casi corriendo, la castaña en mis brazos, el celular aún sonando. Pero no me importaba, nada me importaba, entre al edificio blanco y varias enfermeras se giraron a verme, claro, estaba lleno de sangre y con un cuerpo entre mis brazos

-Ella… recibió un disparo –pude articular, intentando recuperar la respiración

-Tranquilo, la cuidaremos, ella estará bien –hablo un médico mientras la traspasaba a una camilla, mis brazos se sintieron vacíos y fríos, la sangre se me pegaba a la piel, a la ropa, quería bañarme ahora mismo, no podía tener su sangre sobre mí, no… - enfermera, cuide de él

-¿Qué? No, yo, yo estoy bien- comencé a explicarme, quería que se fijarán en ella, en que estaba sangrando… no era normal que ella sangre, mis ojos se oscurecieron y caí al suelo, sentí como la inconciencia venía a buscarme

Al diablo con todo.

 _-Natsume, es un nombre precioso ¿no es así? –Pregunto una mujer de cabellos oscuros y ojos carmesí mientras me abrazaba, yo era pequeño, lo sabía porque para verle el rostro debía levantar mi cabeza, porque solo le llegaba a las rodillas- Eres un niño especial, mi pequeño –susurró con dulzura, cargándome y besando mi mejilla con amor_

 _-Mamá –las palabras salieron de mis labios con una voz infantil antes de que yo me diese cuenta_

 _La imagen cambio, esa mujer estaba en el suelo, la sangre emanaba de su cuerpo, su piel estaba pálida, su sonrisa desvanecida, sus ojos sin brillo, escuche como mi papá me tomaba del brazo y me tiraba de él hacia atrás, tratando de llevarme lejos del cuerpo._

 _Una niña de cabellos azabaches y ojos carmesíes, más pequeña que yo, caminaba a mis alrededores y tomaba mi mano, reía, danzaba, su vestido azul flotaba mientras ella giraba, divertida, como si fuera un juego increíblemente entretenido. Aoi, mi hermanita, era tan hermosa, tan alegre… y entonces desapareció, alguien la atrapo, alejándola de mí, ella grito y se removió, rogando a toda su voz que la ayudará, pero yo no podía hacer nada, solo era un niño. Mi hermana desapareció, su risa dejo de escucharse, sus gritos no volvieron a oírse, ella había desaparecido de mi vida._

 _Mi padre, su cabello castaño largo recogido en una coleta, sus ojos grises, estaba entretenido intentando hacer un cono de helado pero debido a su torpeza siempre parecía caérsele, él se reía, me miraba y se disculpaba, mi hermana negaba divertida con la cabeza, yo sonreí. Extrañaba a mi padre. Él se acercó y me envolvió en un cálido abrazo._

 _-Todo va a estar bien –susurró con amabilidad antes de caer al suelo_

 _Sangre. De nuevo._

 _-¿papa? –pregunte, con temor, cerrando mis ojos- Papá… -sollocé_

 _Y entonces apareció la castaña. Con sus joyas de ojos, sus labios carmesí, su risa de campanitas, la sentía caminar detrás de mí, alrededor mío, acercarse corriendo para ofrecerme cosas que nunca llegaba a tomar, pero ella aun así seguía a mi lado, corriendo, solo estando allí. Sentí como me acariciaba la mejilla y sonreí sin poder evitarlo_

 _Eres lindo cuando sonríes- susurró ella con dulzura, un sonrojo en su piel_

 _La sombra de siempre comenzó a acercarse, era grande, tenía un arma en sus manos, caminaba con paso lento hacia Mikan, ella le daba la espalda, no lograba ver esa sombra, solo sonreía observándome, quería gritarle que se girara, que corriera, que huyera. Pero no, no podía, la voz no salía de mi cuerpo_

 _-¡A ella no! –grite, casi rogué, cayendo al suelo arrodillado- por favor, a ella no. ¿No pueden solo esta vez dejarla conmigo?_

 _Ella se arrodillo delante de mí, cayendo sobre un costado, la sangre cubría sus costados, su rostro comenzaba a perder el brillo usual, sus labios estaban pálidos, sus ojos se abrían y cerraban con sobreesfuerzo, intentando quedarse despierta, estar allí. El charco de agua roja comenzaba a crecer, me teñía los pantalones, las manos y los brazos, las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por mis mejillas, mi corazón latía cada vez más lento, mi respiración se cerraba._

 _-Por favor –solloce, tomando la mano débil de la castaña- Por favor…_

 _Desee que hubiese un Dios a quien pueda decirle todo esto, a quien pudiese rogar por la vida de la castaña, a quien preguntarle porque siempre me tenía que arrebatar lo que más amaba ¿No podía permitir, solo por una vez, que me quede con ella? Solo ella…_

 _Solo ella…_

Abrí mis ojos asustado ¿Qué era esa clase de sueño? Pestañe, divisando donde me encontraba, que estaba haciendo, descubrí el suero que estaba enchufado a mi vena, la camilla suave debajo de mí, la almohada en mi cabeza, no pude evitar un quejido cuando intente ponerme de pie

-Quédate quieto –susurró Rei a un lado, estaba de brazos cruzados y con la máscara puesta- te doblaste el tobillo corriendo como idiota cuando trajiste a Mikan hasta aquí

-¿Cómo esta ella? –cuestione, la preocupación se notaba en mi voz, pero no me importaba, que supiese que la castaña me importaba, me daba lo mismo, no todos se doblan un tobillo para traer corriendo a alguien a un hospital. O quizás sí, yo no lo haría

-Estable –contesto con seriedad

-Estable –repetí, recostándome- ¿Qué significa eso?

-Que está recuperando la sangre perdida, la herida fue cerrada y no era tan grave. Fue más la sangre que perdió, solo le rozo el costado

-¿Solo la rozo? Eso es imposible, el tipo le estaba apuntando directamente al pecho, ella… no estaban muy lejos ¿Cómo pudo?

-Parece que uso su Alice de protección a último momento –explico Rei encogiéndose de hombros- pero el miedo no la debe haber dejado hacerlo completamente. Ahora, explícame algo ¿Por qué no contestabas?

-Bueno, ya sabes, estaba preocupado porque Mikan chorreaba sangre y me pareció más importante llevarla a un hospital que atenderte –conteste sarcásticamente- a la próxima la dejo morir, si quieres.

-No te pongas sarcástico –me gruño, fastidiado- ¿Qué paso con ese hombre?

-Lo mate –conteste sin la menor culpa. Él se lo merecía

-¿Seguro? –cuestiono

-O lo mate o estará tan herido que pasará el resto de su vida en un hospital y cuando salga, si es que sale, será el hombre más horrible del mundo gracias a las quemaduras. Podre reconocerlo con facilidad, todos podrán

-Buen trabajo –me felicito con un suspiro- ahora descansa y cuídate

-¿Te importa siquiera ella? –pregunte, fastidiado. ¿Lo único que quería saber era sobre ese tipo? ¿Sobre porque no le había contestado la llamada? ¿No le interesaba si Mikan moría o no?

Mikan…

-No te metas –susurró Rei con indiferencia, saliendo de mi habitación y cerrando la puerta detrás de él

No, no le importaba ella. Solo era un arma, igual que yo, pero esa arma era ingenua, delicada… quería protegerla, debía hacerlo

 _Rei Pov_

Me acerque a la habitación de Mikan, su piel había comenzado a tomar color después de las donaciones de sangre que recibió, incluso estaba despierta. Más lenta de lo usual si era posible, pero despierta, me miro y sonrió desde que entre, yo le correspondí la sonrisa, sentándome a su lado

-Lo siento –me disculpe al instante en el cual la vi- si hubiera sabido que era así jamás hubiera permitido que fueras, lo juró

-Está bien –sonrió ella viéndome- la ciudad era hermosa, Rei, habían edificios muy, muy altos, árboles y muchas personas ¿crees que algún día podamos ir?

Trague en seco. Cuanto daría yo porque ella conociera el mundo entero si era necesario, y si podía acompañarla, mejor aún, asentí con una vaga sonrisa

-Te prometo que algún día te llevare a comer afuera –susurré- Iremos a los parques y al cine. ¿Te gustaría, Mikan?

Sus ojos brillaron, alegres, y asintió con firmeza. "¿no te importa?" había preguntado Natsume cuando me vio. Él nunca lo entendería, si yo mostraba libremente mis sentimientos hacia ella ¿Quién sabia como los demás se lo tomarían, como le hacían daño? No era tan fácil actuar de esa forma, no en esa escuela, no con las personas que nos rodeaban.

Si yo admitía que ella era mi debilidad, mi corazón, mi hermanita, entonces sería usada para manejarme a mí. Para manejarnos a todos.

No era tan sencillo, eso era lo que no entendía.

-¿Rei, está bien? –pregunto con una sonrisa, observándome

-Sí, princesa –conteste mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con dulzura- deberás cuidarte más ¿sí?

-Perdón por haberme herido –susurró con una vaga sonrisa- es que tuve miedo, y era la primera vez que salía… no supe que hacer. Pero ya verás que para la próxima regresare sana y salva

"Para la próxima" cuando deseaba que ella no tuviese una segunda vez en esto. ¿Y si la próxima vez se manchaba las manos con sangres? ¿Y si la próxima vez se convertía en asesina? ¿Y si la próxima vez regresaba peor, o muerta?

Desee que hubiera un dios para rogarle que no se metiera con ella, que la dejase vivir. No hacia ningún daño, no hería a nadie, que permita que ella sea feliz sin convertirse en victima ni victimaria.

Desee poder cuidarla de todos y todo, guardarla en una cajita de cristal, deseaba…

Sonreí, eran solo eso, deseos, bese la frente de Mikan y prometí traerle un howalon, ella rio mientras asentía, tan optimista como siempre, y me retire. No desearía que no hubiera una segunda vez, no lo permitiría.


	26. Chapter 26

**26: Momentos**

 _Mikan Pov_

-¡Buenos días, sol! –se burló Narumi mientras tiraba con fuerza las cortinas de mi habitación. Fruncí los ojos ante el repentino choque de luz, realmente me mudaría cualquier día de estos, no podía seguir viviendo de esta forma.

-Es sábado –le informe con seriedad negándome a despertarme aún- quiero dormir, Narumi, cierra las cortinas y déjame en paz

-¡¿Qué te deje en paz?! –Grito dramáticamente- ¡Mi nena ya entro en la edad rebelde! ¡Me está diciendo que la deje en paz! En cualquier momento ya no querrá volverme a ver, ni que le hable ¡No va a querer dormir conmigo y…!

-¡Ya! –exclame, sentándome en la cama- perdón ¿Sí? eso no pasará nunca, así que vamos a desayunar, yo prepararé el chocolate

-¡SÍ! –grito, saltando sobre mí y tirándome nuevamente sobre el colchón

Enserio que debía mudarme.

Suspire mientras terminaba de arreglarme y me arregle la falda negra que llevaba, cerré la puerta de mi armario, el olor a panqueques entraba por todos lados en el departamento, salí y me sorprendí de ver a todos mis tíos reunidos, desayunando.

-¿Pasa algo? –pregunte, sorprendida de verlos ahí

-Solo te extrañamos –sonrió Kazune mientras me abrazaba- en unos días es tu cumpleaños y nos dimos cuenta de que te habíamos visto muy poco en el último tiempo

"Mi cumpleaños" sonreí al pensar en eso, realmente solo era una fecha que elegimos en conjunto para celebrar, nadie sabía cuándo nací. Curiosamente decidíamos el día en el cual Rei y Kazune me rescataron, cuando realmente comencé a vivir

¿Ya faltaba tan poco para volver a cumplir?

-¿Cómo continúan tus heridas? –cuestiono Rei con preocupación, sabía que aún se sentía culpable por el accidente que había pasado hacia casi una semana, parecía no creerme cundo le decía que estaba perfecta, solo me quedaba una pequeña herida que estaba cicatrizando perfectamente

-Estoy perfecta, Rei, perfecta –le dije mientras tomaba asiento a su lado, recibiendo la taza que me extendió Misaki con una sonrisa

-¿Te limpiaste la herida hoy? –Me pregunto Jinno con seriedad- recuerda que debes desinfectarla y cambiar los vendajes…

-¡Que sí! –Me queje, inflando las mejillas- ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué andan tan protectores últimamente? ¡Ya no soy un bebé!

-¿Hm? ¿Estás entrando a la edad rebelde? –pregunto Kazune divertido, viéndome

-¿Ves? ¡Lo mismo le dije yo! –Lloriqueo Narumi con los ojos húmedos- ¡Esta mañana cuando entre a su habitación me dijo que me fuera, quería seguir durmiendo!

-¡Eran las siete de la mañana! –le refute yo con seriedad- ¡Un sábado!

-Narumi ¿enserio la despertaste a las siete? –Cuestiono Rei con el ceño fruncido- si fuera ella te mataba ¡Es sábado!

-¿Ves? El entiende –me queje, bebiendo de la taza- y no estoy en una edad rebelde, solo tengo sueño

-¿Pesadillas? –Cuestiono Jinno con seriedad, al instante mis tíos borraron sus sonrisas y se fijaron en mí, asentí lentamente- deberíamos hacer algo con respecto a eso, no puedo creer que aún tengas pesadillas cada noche, terminarás mal…

-Podríamos borrar esos recuerdos –propuso Misaki, mirándome- ¿te gustaría?

-No –conteste con seriedad, frunciendo el ceño- una persona se desarrolla por sus vivencias ¿no es así? Entonces si me borran los recuerdos, no sería la misma Mikan de siempre ¿Y si cuando vuelva los olvido también a ustedes? ¿O si cambio mi carácter?

-Ciertamente tiene razón en eso –suspiro Rei bajando la vista- creo que es más seguro que se mantenga como está, las pesadillas desaparecerán.

-Oh, mi bebé tiene pesadillas –lloriqueo Narumi mientras me tomaba entre sus brazos, cargándome- lo mejor será que comience a dormir conmigo cuando era chiquita para que los olvide…

-¡Narumi! Déjala –le riño Jinno dándole un golpe, el rubio comenzó a sollozar dramáticamente mientras me dejaba en el suelo y yo reí, ellos jamás cambiarían. El timbre del departamento sonó

-¿Invitaron a alguien? –cuestione, acercándome a la puerta, los adultos negaron al mismo tiempo y yo abrí, extrañada

-¡Mikan! –Exclamo Misaki, entrando al departamento- ¿Ya estas cambiada? ¡Genial, nos iremos a la ciudad central!

-¿Eh? –pregunte, sorprendida

-¿Puedes creer que la loca esta me despertó solo para ir a la ciudad central? Todo porque hoy entregan la nueva edición de un libro que quiere –se quejó Tsubasa, arrastrándose hacia el interior- buenos días, profes

-Ajá –contesto Jinno, extrañado

-¿Vamos? ¡Vamos, muévanse! –Dijo Hotaru acercándose- ¡Llegaron a la ciudad las nuevas herramientas 3.2 y yo las quiero!

-Esperen ¿a la ciudad central, a esta hora? –pregunté, sorprendida

-¡Si, vamos! –Exclamo Misaki empujándome hacia el exterior- ¡Adiós profes, se la devolveremos segura y sana en una horas!

Me sentí tirada hacia afuera, pude ver a los adultos que se sonreían entre si mientras me veían ser expulsada, fuera nos esperaban Ruka, Natsume y Sumire, como quien no quiere otra cosa. Comenzamos a caminar, pensé si quizás debería disculparme con mis tíos y decidí que lo haría después, observe a Natsume, últimamente él estaba todo el tiempo en mis pensamientos, en mi mente, y en cada lugar al que iba.

Desde que había despertado, él estaba por ahí como mi sombra, comenzamos a hablar cada vez más, incluso lo había visto sonreír un par de veces, escuche su risa. Era melodiosa, como millones de campanas sonando al mismo tiempo, me pregunte porque no lo hacía más seguido.

No podía decir que éramos amigos, pero tampoco nos llevábamos bien, no sabía que era lo que éramos, solo entendía que si necesitaba a alguien, él estaría allí para mí, y lo mismo en su caso, yo siempre estaría para él, no importa si necesitaba un hombro donde llorar o que le ayude a ocultar un cuerpo, estaría ahí.

 _Narumi Pov_

-no puedo creer que se la lleven –murmuro Kazune divertido- casi parece un secuestro lo que acaba de decir

-No puedo creer que este tan grande –me queje con seriedad- ¿Cuándo creció tanto? Ahora ni siquiera podemos desayunar todos juntos, antes nos seguía a todos lados y ahora se la pasa con esos amigos… Quiero que vuelva a ser la chiquitita de siempre

-No exageres –me riño Jinno- Mikan está creciendo, es normal para ella tener amigos y pasar tiempo con ellos, eso no significa que nos deje de querer o nos quiera menos

-Quizás, pero me gustaría que se quedara como niña pequeña –me queje- cuando solo tenía ojos para nosotros

-Eso no pasará –suspiro Rei encogiéndose de hombros- asúmelo, ella creció.

Creció.

Sonreí mientras recordaba a la pequeña golpeada y herida que había conocido el primer día, con sus ojos cargados de temor y curiosidad. Se transformó en una joven señorita que sonreía, que tenía carácter, que miraba a todos con la misma dulzura y compasión.

Lo que si me preocupaban eran esas pesadillas. Me gustaría poder borrarlas, y pensar que las tuvo desde la primera noche.

 _Suspire mientras terminaba de corregir los últimos exámenes de inglés, eran las dos de la mañana y recién ahora me encontraba terminando con mis actividades como profesor, cerré la carpeta y la moví hacia un lateral, entonces lo oí._

 _Un sollozó._

 _Fruncí el ceño, extrañado ¿Alguien estaba llorando a estas horas? Me levante saliendo de mi despacho, mi departamento estaba vacío, siempre estuvo vacío ¿entonces? ¿Quién estaba llorando?_

" _Ah, Mikan" pensé, recordando a la niña que estaba en mi piso, me encamine hacia su habitación y abrí con cuidado, ella estaba dormida, los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pequeños sollozos salían de sus labios y a mí me rompieron el corazón. Era la primera vez que sentía tanta ternura y pena por un ser tan pequeño ¿Qué soñaba que lloraba de tal forma? Camine sin hacer ruido, me arrodille a un costado de su cama, apoye mi mano sobre su mejilla, le seque las lágrimas._

 _Un suspiro roto escapo de sus labios. La moví un poco, tratando de que despertará, frunció los ojos y pestañeo varias veces antes de abrirlos por completo, los sollozos aún continuaban ahí, las lágrimas todavía caían sin que ella pudiera contenerse._

 _-Sh, está bien –susurré, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos- tranquila mi pequeña. Estoy contigo, ya verás como no pasa nada, deja de soñar cosas malas, te cuidaré –le murmure, besando su frente_

 _Y me juré que lo haría._

Y lo había hecho.


	27. Chapter 27

**27: Cumpleaños**

 _Mikan Pov_

-¡Kya! –grite, sintiendo como Misaki intentaba desenredar mi pelo, me había tapado los ojos y me dijo que ella me arreglaría para mi fiesta de cumpleaños, no permitiría que tocará ni uno solo de mis cabellos, Hotaru y Sumire la apoyaban

-¡Deja de gritar! –me regaño

-¿Qué me hacen? –Lloriquee cuando sentí algo tirante en el pie

-nada, nada, solo déjate llevar –contesto la voz de Sumire con diversión- te vamos a dejar divina

-Eso, Natsume tendrá sus ojos sobre ti durante toda la fiesta –canturreo Misaki mientras me picaba la mejilla con cuidado, me sonroje con fuerza ante eso

-¡No sé a qué se refieren! –grite, aún sin saber porque mi corazón comenzaba a latir tan rápido y sin comprender la imagen de Natsume que se cruzó en mi mente

-Ajá –contestaron las tres chicas a la vez, el sarcasmo a flor de piel, me intente de remover del asiento pero fue imposible, me sostuvieron contra la silla.

Maldición, estaba encadenada de una forma metafórica

 _Natsume Pov_

Observe a Ruka, parecía divertido mientras acomodaba su corbata azul sobre la camisa blanca, se veía bien, mejor de lo que debería creo yo, quizás porque sabe que Hotaru iba a estar ahí, en otro momento me hubiese burlado, le hubiera dicho algo, pero en estos momentos a decir verdad me encontraba tan nervioso o más que él.

Y no sabía porque.

Bufé mientras tiraba la corbata al suelo, era ridículo, no planeaba ponérmela, no sabía cómo. Acomode mi camisa negra y abrí el primer botón, Ruka me tiro del codo, la fiesta estaba por comenzar y nosotros debíamos ir.

En el salón estaban todos, desde los profesores que se encontraban preparando la mesa de los dulces hasta el resto de los alumnos, hablando entre ellos y riendo, Nobara tenía un vestido color hielo, su mirada seguía lentamente a Rei, una sonrisa escapo de mis labios ¿Cuándo sería el día en el que ella se confiese? ¿O en el que él se dé cuenta? Aunque era un patán. No entendía como a ella le gustaba.

Hayata, Rui y Hajime hablaban en un costado, con camisas de vestir y trajes a conjunto, era la primera vez que veía a Rui así, le quedaba bien. Koko, Mochi, Sumire, Anna y Nonoko estaban bailando en la pista.

-Mira, ahí está Mikan –susurró Ruka tirándome del brazo, mire hacia donde señalaba, estaba en un costado comiendo una galleta y hablando felizmente con Tsubasa, Misaki y Hotaru. Se veía hermosa.

Tenía un vestido hasta medio muslo, de color rojo, y un tul negro transparente caía hasta las rodillas, tenía escote de corazón y mangas tres cuartos, su cabello estaba rizado y ordenado en una hermosa corona, se veía radiante.

-¿Quieres ir a hablarle? –cuestiono mi amigo sacándome de mis pensamientos

-¿Qué? ¿Para qué? –cuestione, mientras me giraba para ir por una bebida, el chico rio antes de caminar, siguiéndome el paso

-Se ve linda ¿no crees?

-Ruka… -comencé

-Deberías decirle que te gusta –comento mientras tomaba uno del muffin- ya sabes, antes de que otra persona te la saque

-No me gusta- le refute, con seriedad y el ceño fruncido

-¿No? –pregunto él, mordiendo el dulce- bueno, en ese caso si Tsubasa se confiesa y comienzan a salir, como a vos no te gusta, no pasaría nada ¿verdad? –me pico

Trague en seco, me imagine al chico de cabellos azules abrazando a la castaña, a ella dedicándole sonrisas cariñosas, los imagine besándose, las manos del hombre sobre la cintura delicada de la chica, riendo, como una pareja cursi. Me hirvió la sangre.

Tome un vaso con jugo y me lo bebí de un solo sorbo, Ruka me observo divertido

-Me daría igual –gruñí, aun sabiendo que si alguien le tocará siquiera un pelo no podría resistirme y lo terminaría asesinando. Sabiendo que no soportaría siquiera la idea de que alguien le sacará las sonrisas que deberían ser para mi

-Sigue diciéndote eso y algún día te lo creerás –bromeo mi amigo, rodé los ojos mientras me giraba, observe a la chica de vestido rojo, estaba saliendo.

¿Quién huía de su propio cumpleaños?

-Te pones denso, iré a tomar aire –mentí, dejando el vaso de lado y siguiendo los pasos que había hecho la mujer castaña

Ella se movía con ese caminar tan raro que siempre tenía, como si estuviese bailando, y se detuvo justo enfrente de la sección elemental, una sonrisa triste en sus labios

-¿Lunares? –pregunte, acercándome a ella, esta dio un pequeño respingo al escucharme ¿realmente no me había oído cuando la seguía?

-Oh, perdón –sonrió mientras se limpiaba la orilla del ojo ¿había estado llorando?

-¿Por qué lloras en tu cumpleaños? –le cuestione con curiosidad

-Solo recordaba todo lo que paso para llegar aquí –suspiro, una vaga sonrisa apareciendo en sus labios, me acerque y le acaricie la cabeza con cuidado

-Está bien –le susurré, como si se tratase de una niña pequeña- ahora estas bien. ¿No es así?

-Por supuesto –sonrió ella con seguridad- Gracias por venir hasta aquí solo por mí, Natsume

Su sonrisa me paró el corazón, era más brillante de lo que jamás había visto ¿o era debido al maquillaje y el vestido que llevaba puesto?

-Hm, yo solo estaba caminando –le mentí, no podía aceptar que pensará que la había seguido porque estaba preocupada, ella rio

-Entonces, gracias por acercarte –repuso

-Feliz cumpleaños –le desee, una vaga sonrisa apareciendo entre mis labios, ella sonrió ampliamente y asintió, emocionada

-¡Gracias, Natsume!

-Ten, es tu regalo –suspire, entregándole una cajita de terciopelo carmesí

-¿Puedo abrirla? –cuestiono, yo asentí con un leve rubor, ella abrió la caja y se encontró con el regalo que, aunque no lo admitiera, estuve buscando desde que me enteré que sería su cumpleaños, un colgante de plata que caía en una ramita, esta era larga y ondulada, tenía cinco pequeñas hojas de color celeste claro, en el lado derecho habían unos pequeños frutas naranjas, mandarinas. En el lado izquierdo había unos frutos rojos, Jujubes.

Su nombre y el mío unido en una misma rama. Algo indirecto, pero que le decía al mundo que la quería, solo que ella no se daría cuenta. Ni siquiera sabía si ella entendía que su nombre significaba mandarina dulce.

-Es hermoso –susurró, acariciando el adorno- es lo más hermoso del mundo, Natsume, gracias.

-De nada –sonreí al verla, ella fijo su mirada en mí

-¿Puedes ponérmelo? –consulto, asentí y ella dejo el collar entre mis manos, dándome la espalda y levantando su cabello levemente, dejando al descubierto su cuello de marfil, trague en seco mientras comenzaba a ponérselo, el calor que desprendía su piel golpeaba mis manos, no pude evitar sentir un escalofrió cuando accidentalmente toque su cuello

-Ya –susurré, ella se dejó caer el cabello nuevamente y se giró para verme

-Gracias –me volvió a decir con amabilidad

-Creo que… deberíamos volver a tu fiesta –le informe girándome hacia el lugar iluminado- si llega el momento de soplar las velas y no está, tus tíos llorarán

-Sí, tienes razón –rio ella mientras tomaba mi mano- ¡Vamos, camina!

No tuve la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para quitar mi mano de su agarre, así que solo camine, dejando que me guiara mientras saltaba emocionada y parloteaba sobre cosas que no entendía, apenas podía llevar su ritmo.

Entonces, sucedió lo más ridículo que alguna vez pudo haber sucedido, Mikan se tropezó, como siempre, con una piedra pequeña que cualquier otra persona hubiera evitado y cayó al suelo con un sonoro ruido, girando sobre su espalda, como me tenía de la mano apretó su agarre y me tiro detrás de ella, termine encima antes de que me diera cuenta, mis labios rozando los suyos con suavidad.

Nos sonrojamos con furia, me aleje, parándome al instante, sentía un vértigo en mi estómago y una presión en mi pecho. Extendí mi mano hacia ella, mas rojo que un tomate seguramente, ella estaba igual de rosa que una frutilla, tomo mi mano y se levantó, sacudiendo la mugre que se había pegado en su hermoso vestido carmesí.

Carmesí…

Como mis ojos, recién me había dado cuenta, mi corazón comenzó a latir fuerte

-Gracias- susurró avergonzada, mordiéndose el labio que había besado hacia unos instantes, se veía hermosa. Una parte (la mayor parte) de mi cuerpo me suplico que la volviera a besar, que volviese a sentir ese cosquilleo en mis labios, pero la otra parte me decía que no, que me detuviera.

Seguí las indicaciones del segundo lado y decidí no hacer nada, Mikan me sonrió vagamente mientras se encaminaba al salón de fiesta caminando esta vez a mi lado, jugueteando con el dije que le di entre sus dedos, sonreí ante la escena.

-¿Dónde estabas? –Le riño Misaki al verla- ¡Tenemos que soplar las velas y partir el pastel, vamos!

-¿paso algo? –pregunto Ruka con una sonrisa burlona, puse los ojos en blanco mientras me alejaba de él, directo a la zona de dulces para sacar un bombón- bien, ya, perdóname, no volveré a hacer esto

-Gracias- le dije mientras mordía en chocolate- quiero que prometas que no volverás a hablar de este tema sin mi consentimiento

-Bien, lo prometo –contesto el con seriedad

-Bese a Mikan –le informe con seriedad- y ahí se termina la conversación –le advertí

-Espera ¿Qué hiciste qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? –Comenzó a cuestionarme, pero lo mire seriamente- bien, no se habla más. –bufo

Narumi atrajo la atención de las personas, Mikan estaba por soplar las velas, sus ojos se fijaron en los míos por solo un minuto y se sonrojo, fijándose al instante en otra persona. Sentí de nuevo la vibración en mis labios y el cosquilleo en mi vientre.

Maldición.


	28. Chapter 28

**28_ Historias**

-Natsume –dijo sorprendida Mikan al encontrarse al chico de ojos carmesíes sentado fuera del edificio de profesores -¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto observándolo

-Dijiste… -dijo el mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello- que cuando quisiese hablar, estarías por aquí… olvídalo, es una idiotez- susurró mientras se levantaba del suelo con rapidez y los ojos brillosos, Mikan corrió a su lado, tomándolo por la mano

-Espera, no es una idiotez ¿Qué tienes? –Le pregunto preocupada- Natsume, confía en mí…

-Tengo una hermana –susurró el de repente- y la tienen secuestrada…

-¿Qué? –pregunto ella con los ojos abiertos, sorprendida

-La academia nos agarró a los dos y a ella la encerraron en algún lugar, no me dejan verla, no me dicen donde esta y… -comenzó a decir el chico- se supone que hoy es su cumpleaños, debería cumplir los nueve años…

-Natsume, cálmate- le dijo Mikan acercándose al adolescente de ojos carmesíes- sentémonos, hablemos y cuéntame –le pidió mientras lo hacía caminar hacia debajo de un árbol

El chico de ojos rojos suspiro mientras comenzaba a contar su historia, desde sus padres reporteros siendo perseguidos, su madre asesinada, su hermanita, las mudanzas de pueblo a pueblo, como conoció a Ruka y la familia de este, el accidente que ocurrió en el pueblo, como terminaron en aquella academia, le conto acerca de cómo su hermana fue secuestrada y se encontraba en quién sabe dónde, como el entro en habilidades peligrosas y comenzó a ser obligado a hacer misiones bajo amenazas hacia Ruka y su hermana, como habían pasado casi cuatro años desde eso y… como el termino en un mundo de tinieblas de donde no podía salir.

-Está bien –susurró Mikan acariciando los cabellos de Natsume con delicadeza- hiciste lo que pudiste.

-¿Me puedes ayudar? –le pidió el observándola a los ojos- pasaste por algo similar y…

-Te ayudaré –le aseguro la chica de ojos chocolates- haré que te reúnas con tu hermana y si es posible, la rescataremos, ya verás. Pero para eso necesito saber si tienes una foto de ella

-¿Una foto? –pregunto él con un gesto extrañado

-Le copee el Alice a mi tío –dijo con una sonrisa- el Alice detector, con solo ver una foto sé si una persona posee un Alice y lo mejor: donde se encuentra. –explico

-¿Podrás hacerlo aunque sea una foto vieja? –le consulto él mientras revisaba sus bolsillos

-Podré hacerlo aunque sea la foto del feto –bromeo ella mientras el chico le entregaba una imagen de una niña de unos cinco años, de cabello negro, ojos carmesíes y una resplandeciente sonrisa, Mikan tomo la imagen entre sus dedos y fijo su vista sobre ellos

-¿Y?

-…Las mazmorras de la sección Elemental –susurró mientras pestañeaba, un nudo se habia formado de repente en su garganta- parece un mal chiste

-¿Por? –pregunto Natsume con el ceño fruncido

-Allí me encontraba también yo, es como hacer para que la veas

-¡¿Enserio?! –casi grito el viendo a la chica de cabellos chocolates

-Así es, sígueme –le ordeno mientras se levantaba del suelo y tomaba la mano del adolescente, corriendo hacia el enorme edificio que era su objetivo, cerró los ojos y suspiro mientras lo rodeaba para llegar al lado trasero y… sí, allí estaba, la pequeñísima abertura por donde apenas entraba aire

-¿Qué tiene este lugar?

-Hay que ver si esta realmente aquí –dijo ella y se llevó un dedo a los labios- no hables muy fuerte, pueden haber carceleros si es que está

-¿Carceleros…? –Pregunto el chico sorprendido, la castaña asintió mientras se recostaba sobre la hierba y observaba por la abertura- ¿Qué haces?

-Del otro lado está la única celda de la mazmorra –le susurró- si no está aquí, no está –explico y, como si fuese una orden, el chico se recostó para ver por la abertura, solo se veía oscuridad y había un olor a humedad insoportable…

-¡Aoi! –Exclamo llamando por entre las rejas- ¡Aoi!

-¿Onii-chan? –pregunto una dulce voz

-¡Aoi! –Le llamo Mikan- debajo de la apertura hay una silla, párate sobre ella y ponte en puntillas de pie –le pidió, se escuchó un movimiento metálico y de repente, enfrente de las rejas se encontraba el rostro de una pequeña niña de piel blanca y ojos carmesíes

-¡Aoi! –susurró Natsume aliviado mientras sus ojos se anegaban de lagrimas

-¡Onii-chan! –Exclamo ella mientras pasaba su mano por entre las rejas para tocarlo- ¿Qué haces aquí? Es peligroso, si el director los ve…

-No nos verá –susurro Natsume- ya es muy de noche ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien –dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros- no sé para qué me tienen aquí pero no me tratan mal, me alimentan mucho –dijo ella con calma

-¿Comida? –pregunto Mikan sosprendida, una idea comenzó a instalarse en su mente- ¿Y las clases?

-Tengo profesores particulares –susurró la chica encogiéndose de hombros- es interesante, no tan malo

-No está aquí como cautiva –susurró Mikan con el ceño fruncido…- está aquí como señuelo

-¿Señuelo? –Pregunto Natsume observándola de reojo- ¿para mí?

-¿Será? –Pregunto ella confundida- espera, si ella está de señuelo… Natsume, nos tenemos que ir de aquí ahora mismo –exclamo asustada

-¿Qué? –pregunto el sin comprender- ¡No puedo dejar a Aoi aquí!

-¡Ellos no quieren hacerle nada a ella, estará bien! –Exclamo preocupada la castaña, sintiendo como sus pulmones se cargaban de oxigeno, comenzando a hiperventilar con dolor- ¡Nos quieren a nosotros!

-¿Qué? –cuestiono Aoi con los ojos abiertos de par en par- ¡Se tienen que ir! ¡Ahora! ¡No quiero que ustedes estén aquí!–exclamo preocupada

-Pero… -susurró Natsume observando a su hermana ¿Cómo la podría volver a abandonar cuando recién la habia visto? ¿Despues de todo lo que la habia añorado?

-¡Estaré bien, escapen rápido! ¡Si el director descubre que están aquí será demasiado tarde para que puedan huir! –Grito la pequeña asustada- ¿quieres ponerla en peligro? –pregunto señalando a la castaña, Natsume bajo la mirada ante eso, era más que obvio que no deseaba que nadie pusiera un dedo encima de la castaña… pero tampoco podía dejar a su hermana

-Natsume- le pidió Mikan con miedo tomando su brazo, estaba nerviosa, tenía un mal presentimiento y malos recuerdos… el pelinegro suspiro mientras se giraba hacia su hermanita

-Te sacaré de aquí –le prometió Natsume con seguridad, observándola

-Lo sé –dijo ella con una sonrisa- ahora váyanse –casi rogó

-Yo hablaré con mi tío para que te saquen de aquí lo antes posible –le susurró Mikan con nerviosismo- te prometo que te sacarán pronto, Mi tío lo hará. Ahora vámonos Natsume, por favor…

-Pero… -se quejó él viéndola, una parte le prohibía alejarse

-¿Confías en mí? –pregunto la castaña, el azabache la miro unos segundos y luego asintió seguro- entonces créeme: te juro que sacaremos a tu hermana de allí pero es peligroso quedarnos aquí, por favor, vámonos

-Por supuesto que la sacarás de allí, ya no la necesito–dijo una fría voz de hombre detrás de suyo- después de todo ella era solo un señuelo, quería recuperarte, Mikan…

-Kuonji –susurró ella mientras se daba vuelta con rapidez para encontrarse con el director-niño de la sección de primaria

-¿Cómo has estado pequeña? Tanto tiempo sin vernos –dijo él mientras la observaba- ¿Cuántos fueron? ¿Cuatro años, quizás? –le pregunto mientras extendía su mano con la intención de coger la barbilla de la niña

-¡No la toques! –exclamo Natsume furioso mientras creaba una flama de fuego que interrumpía el camino hacia el rostro de la chica, la castaña se veía atemorizada, ni siquiera podía articular una palabra mientras sus ojos estaban clavados sobre los de aquel niño-adulto- si te atreves a ponerle un dedo encima te prenderé fuego –le amenazo

-Hm, ya veo –dijo Kuonji mientras se enderezaba- bien, entonces no me queda de otra, deberé llevarme a los dos conmigo –dijo con una sonrisa "amable"

Todo se volvió negro más rápido de lo que pudieron haber deseado, el aire se volvió seco y de repente… nada, habían caído dormidos en menos de un instante.


	29. Chapter 29

**29_ Peligro**

Cuando Natsume abrió los ojos solo vio a su alrededor una profunda oscuridad y lo único que sintió fue algo frio alrededor de sus manos, mientras su visión comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la nueva vista se encontró con el cuerpo desmayado de Mikan a un lado suyo y que, sorpresivamente, estaban dentro de una celda.

-Mikan –susurró el nervioso mientras intentaba moverse hacia la niña, entonces entendió que tenía en las muñecas: cadenas. Le impedían acercarse más al cuerpo de la chiquilla, cadenas anti-Alice- mierda ¡Mikan, Mikan! –exclamo, intentando hacer que la castaña se despertará o al menos se moviera ¿estaba viva? Si ¿no? No podría haber muerto… no…

Un sentimiento se instaló en el pecho de Natsume, era algo que jamás había experimentado, una mezcla de miedo, preocupación, estúpidas esperanzas y amor que le apretaban la garganta tan fuerte que producían un nudo. Se sentía un completo idiota ¿Cómo había llevado a Mikan a aquel lugar? ¿Por qué no se fue en cuanto detecto el miedo en el rostro de la chica? ¿Por qué tuvo que esperar a que ella se paralizara del terror para reaccionar? ¿¡Por qué tenía que ser él tan egoísta y ella tan estúpida como para complacerlo en todo, aunque eso signifique ir al lugar al cual ella más temía!?

-Así que despertarte –dijo Kounji entrando con tranquilidad- no te preocupes, solo duerme. Despertará, supongo, por ahora tu y yo tenemos que hablar- le explico mientras con un movimiento hacia desvanecer las cadenas y tironeaba del chico, quien solo camino furioso detrás de aquel "director" de la escuela elemental

[…]

-Esto es muy fácil Hyuuga, tu dejas a Mikan aquí y vuelves diciendo que no sabes dónde está, yo te devuelvo a tu hermana y todo solucionado ¿acaso no es tu hermana lo que quieres? –Pregunto el director con seriedad, observando al chico de ojos carmesíes- hazme caso, es fácil –le pidió

-¡No dejaré a Mikan a tu lado! –Le gritó Natsume furioso- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de ella?

-¿Qué es lo que quiero? –Pregunto con una sonrisa ladina- lo que siempre he querido, por lo que la he mantenido viva: sus Alices. Nada más ni nada menos ¿sabes lo invencible que sería con ellos? Incluso he pensado en casarme con ella para mantenerlos junto a mi… -dijo con una sonrisa sádica en sus labios- en fin, ese no es el caso, escucha el trato que te estoy proponiendo, es ventajoso para ti, recuperaras a tu adorada hermanita…

-¡Cállate! –le grito el chico de cabellos azabache, furioso, interrumpiendo al tipo- tal y como mis ojos lo ven la mujer a la cual yo amo será arrastrada a una oscuridad similar a la mía y condenada a una vida que no desea. Me vale un cuerno lo que me digas o me prometas, esos malditos pensamientos no me pasan por la cabeza, lo que hagan en el futuro no me importa, porque desde ahora pase lo que pase yo protegeré a esta persona y no permitiré que la vuelvas a tocar- hablo seriamente

-"La mujer que amo" –repitió el director- si no me equivoco solo tienes catorce años ¿Cómo es que un mocoso como tu sabe lo que es el amor? Solo vete, la olvidarás rápido.

-¿Será rápido olvidar a la persona que me salvo? –pregunto el irónicamente- no me jodas.

-Señor –dijo un hombre entrando por la puerta- Mikan Yukihira se acaba de despertar

-¿Oh, es así? –pregunto el con una sonrisa, apoyando su rostro sobre sus manos- perfecto, tráela.

-¡No te atrevas a traerla! –Exclamo Natsume furioso- ¡Ella no tiene por qué ver tu asqueroso rostro!

-Cálmate, no deberías exaltarte tanto –dijo el calmadamente- solo tendremos una cómoda conversación entre los tres ¿no lo ves así?

Solo tres minutos se demoraron en traer a Mikan, apenas entraron al despacho el tipo que se encargaba de la "seguridad" empujo el cuerpo de la chica hacia adelante, haciendo que tropezara y cayera al suelo

-¡Mikan! –exclamo Natsume preocupado mientras corría hacia ella

-natsume –susurró la chica viéndolo con una pequeña sonrisa aliviada, el adolescente no dudo ni un segundo en ayudarla a levantarse

-Qué bonito, que bonito –dijo el director sarcásticamente- tomen asiento, tenemos que hablar.

-No tenemos nada que hablar contigo –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-¿Saben que sí? –Pregunto él- Mikan, tú debes decidir si quedarte aquí o irte.

-¡Ella no se quedará aquí! –exclamo Natsume furioso

-Ah, pero te advierto –le dijo Kounji observándola- que, como sabrás, si tú te vas Natsume y su hermana se quedarán aquí… quien sabe por cuánto tiempo ¿no?

-Mikan, no te atrevas a escucharlo –le ordeno Natsume con el ceño fruncido- no importa lo que digas, por favor, no aceptes. Tenemos que irnos juntos

-Que cursi –dijo Kounji- Mikan Yukihira, sobre ti recae la decisión: ¿Te quedas y dejas tus dones a mí poder, como siempre debió haber sido o te vas y dejas a los hermanos Hyuuga bajo mi poder como pago por tu deshonra?

Mikan observo asustada a Natsume, los ojos carmesíes del chico estaban cargados de preocupación y negación, la chica de cabello chocolate bajo la mirada mientras miles de recuerdos le asaltaban a la mente, los días enteros sin comer, los golpes, los castigos, los insultos, las misiones…

"¿los hermanos Hyuuga o tú?" tan sencillo y tan difícil a la vez…

De solo imaginar quedarse allí el corazón se le cerraba y no podía respirar, volver a la oscuridad, volver a ser herida, sentir los golpes y abusos sobre ella… de solo pensarlo ya se le cerraba la garganta. Luego pensaba en irse, en dejar a Natsume y Aoi allí pero… pero solo podía imaginar una enorme negrura y culpa, si decidía hacer eso…

-Mikan –dijo Natsume sacando de los pensamientos a la niña, sentándose enfrente de ella- NO puedes quedarte aquí ¿lo entiendes? –le pregunto seriamente, como si hablase con un niño- debes irte, no es una pregunta. Ignora completamente lo que dice este inútil, escúchame a mí, por favor…

¿No podía quedarse allí? Se preguntó Mikan mientras observaba los ojos carmesíes del chico frente a ella que la miraba aterrado

-Mikan, cariño –dijo Kounji mientras se acercaba a ella y le tomaba por la barbilla- recuerda un momento lo que te pasaba antes de que tu tío te rescatará ¿lo recuerdas bien? –Pregunto seriamente viéndole a los ojos- dime ¿te gustaría que Natsume y la hermana pequeña de él sufrieran eso? ¿Te gustaría que pasarán días enteros sin comer, siendo golpeando, yendo a misiones para volver medio moribundos…? ¿Te gustaría que ocuparán el lugar que TÚ deberías tener?

-¡Te dije que no la toques! –exclamo Natsume mientras una llama de fuego quemaba la mano del hombre, quien se alejó con rapidez y con una risa sarcástica

-Mikan, recuerda que naciste en ese calabozo, naciste para ser mía, mi títere ¿lo recuerdas? –le pregunto el seriamente- jamás debiste haber conocido el exterior de ese lugar. Pero yo lo arreglare

-¡Deja de hablar de ella como si fuera tu juguete! –Le grito Natsume furioso- ¡No le hables así!

-Me quedaré –susurró Mikan de repente, interrumpiendo a los dos hombres

-¡¿Qué?! –grito Natsume viéndola

-Está bien –dijo la chica de cabellos chocolates con una sonrisa cálida, observando al chico de ojos carmesíes con dulzura- no soy la misma que hace cuatro años

-Perfecto, perfecto –exclamo él director- y ahora que Mikan ha tomado una decisión ¡RYU, ENTRA PARA LLEVARTE A ESTE BASTARDO LEJOS! –grito llamando al hombre que se encontraba fuera del despacho, al instante este entro y tomo a Natsume por el cuello de la camisa

-¡Mikan, Mikan! –grito Natsume mientras era empujado para el exterior

-Está bien –le dijo ella con una sonrisa cálida, intentando calmarlo mientras veía como era arrastrado hacia el exterior

-Es lo mejor que pudiste hacer, Mikan –dijo Kounji tomándola por los hombros- y ahora, volvamos a tu celda ¿Qué te parece? Daré la orden de que liberen a Aoi, no te preocupes.

[…]

Las cadenas en sus manos y pies.

La pequeña abertura donde apenas entraba el oxígeno necesario.

La oscuridad que inundaba la celda impidiendo ver más allá de las rejas.

El carcelero que dormía del otro lado de ellas, roncando fuertemente.

Su estómago rugiendo de hambre y…

Sí, hay estaban: las lágrimas que caían sin cesar por sus mejillas

Había vuelto a ser la Mikan que jamás debió dejar de ser, la Mikan que había nacido para ser el muñeco preferido del director de la sección elemental.


	30. Chapter 30

**30_ Rebelión**

-Ha estado así desde que volvió –susurró Narumi preocupado observando a Natsume- llego corriendo con Aoi y se quedó así…

-Solo déjalo, es un imbécil, ya saldrá, está un poco shokeado pero cuanto entienda que estar así no servirá de nada, volverá –dijo Rei seriamente mientras fruncía el ceño- ahora tenemos que ver como rescataremos a Mikan.

-Lo mejor será ir a hablar con Jinno, Kazune y Misaki –suspiro el profesor rubio aun sin despegar su mirada del adolescente de cabello negro que miraba de forma ido el cielo nocturno- antes hablare con Ruka para que venga a verlo, me preocupa

-Bien, me iré adelantando entonces- dijo persona mientras salía corriendo del dormitorio del chico

[…]

-¿Natsume? –Pregunto Ruka entrando en la habitación- ¿Natsume? –Pregunto acercándose al cuerpo ido del chico que se encontraba cerca de la ventana- ¡Natsume! –Grito mientras lo zarandeaba un poco- ¿Qué te pasa? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, deja de irte así cada vez que estas mal… -le rogó su amigo mientras lo seguía sacudiendo

-Mikan –susurró el mientras pestañeaba

-Me enteré de lo de Mikan ¿por eso estas así? –Pregunto el rubio con el ceño fruncido- no te preocupes, los profesores harán algo y…

-Ella me sonrió –lo interrumpió el azabache- cuando ella dijo que se quedaría, me sonrió

-¿Y? –pregunto Ruka sin comprender

-Pero sus ojos estaban llenos de miedo, Ruka –sollozó el chico mientras su voz se rompía- ¿Cómo pude dejarla ahí? Sus ojos me estaban suplicando a gritos que no la dejará y…

-Cálmate, no es tu culpa –le susurró Ruka sorprendido ante la reacción que estaba teniendo, parecía como si estuviese a punto de llorar y eso… no ocurría desde hace años

-¡Si lo es! –Grito el furioso- Sabía que tenía pesadillas, que tenía miedo de volver alguna vez allí, ella me había dicho el miedo que tenía hacia ese lugar, vi las cicatrices que le habían hecho… sin embargo… la deje. Ni siquiera intente llevarla conmigo ¡No intente luchar aunque dije que haría todo por protegerla! –exclamo furioso consigo mismo

-¡No es tu culpa! –Le reitero su amigo mientras lo abrazaba firmemente- te juro que no es tu culpa Natsume, nada de esto lo es –lo consoló, sintiendo como los ojos de su amigo comenzaban a derramar lagrimas

-¿Qué hago si ahora la pierdo, Ruka? ¿Y si ya es demasiado tarde? ¿Si no la vuelvo a ver? ¿Y si la encuentro pero ella ya no sonríe? –pregunto con la voz temblorosa, aun llorando- Fui tan estúpido, pensando que tenía el tiempo del mundo lo único que hice fue burlarme de ella en todo momento y jamás le dije cuanto la apreciaba ni que era la primera persona a la cual amé

-A la cual amas- le corrigió su amigo con dulzura- Y sí, fuiste un poco estúpido, aun cuando te decía que se lo dijeras. Pero no te preocupes, cuando la vuelvas a ver podrás atarla a tu lado para que no se vuelva a alejar- bromeo con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Y si no vuelve? –Pregunto él- ¿Y que si cuando la veo ella ya no quiere verme? ¿O si le hacen algo y pierde la memoria? ¿Y si deciden sacarla de la academia para que no la encontremos?

-Nada de eso pasará –susurró el chico de ojos claros mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de su amigo- te lo prometo, Natsume. Salvaremos a Mikan –le aseguro dulcemente mientras consolaba al niño que lloraba desconsolado como no lo había hecho en los últimos cinco años

[…]

-Entonces –dijo Kazune observando a los alumnos que se encontraban frente a él: Rui, Hayate, Hajime, Nobara, Natsume, Youichi, Tsubasa, Misaki, Hotaru, Ruka, Koko, Sumire, Nonoko, Anna y Linchou- ¿están seguros de hacer esto? –pregunto

-Sí –contestaron ellos con seguridad

-Entienden que con esto estamos comenzando una rebelión en contra del director y de la DEP ¿verdad? –Pregunto Narumi con el ceño fruncido- y entienden lo peligros ¿no?

-Sí –volvieron a repetir con seguridad

-¿De verdad están seguros de hacerlo? –Pregunto Jinno sorprendidos- Podrían ser asesinados

-A ver, si esta Mikan de por medio no daremos un paso atrás –dijo Tsubasa seriamente con el ceño fruncido- ella nos ayudó mucho como para dejarla de lado ahora ¿no? –pregunto

-Sí –dijo Nobara

-Y además queremos liberarnos de una vez de los de DEP –dijo Rui seriamente- así que no daremos un paso atrás. Habilidades peligrosas no se retirara, Mikan es una de nosotros y jamás, jamás, dejamos a un miembro atrás –dijo firmemente, los otros seis niños asintieron consintiendo lo que decía, persona sonrió levemente orgulloso ante eso

-Entonces, hagamos la revolución –hablo Rei firmemente- Nuestra misión serán tres: Rescatar a Mikan, hacer públicos los abusos del director y destruir al DEP –explico con el ceño fruncido

-Para eso nos dividiremos –explico Jinno mientras sacaba el mapa del colegio- Anna, Nonoko y Hotaru se encargaran de hacer público todo, usen todos los medios tecnológicos que se les ocurra, Les dejaré todas las pruebas que podrán usar ¿entendido? –pregunto observando a la niña de cabello negro, esta asintió con firmeza

-Ruka, yo, Linchou. Misaki (profesor), Sumire y Koko nos encargaremos de crear una distracción –explico Narumi- tenemos que despejar lo más posible la sección elemental para hacer más fácil la entrada de los demás

-Jinno, yo, la habilidad peligrosa y Misaki entraremos a la sección elemental –dijo Rei firmemente con el ceño fruncido- una vez dentro tienen la orden y el permiso de matar a todo aquel que intente dañarlos ¿entendido? –pregunto

-Sí –contestaron los niños a la vez

-¿Misaki también entrara a la sección? –pregunto Tsubasa un poco preocupado, con el ceño fruncido

-Sí, tiene el Alice de la multiplicación, será útil –dijo Persona seriamente

-No pasará nada, si es lo que te preocupa –dijo Narumi con tranquilidad, aunque la verdad ni él se lo creía del todo.

Misaki suspiro mientras tomaba la mano de Tsubasa y la apretaba contra la suya, el chico de cabellos azules bajo la vista sintiendo la cálida mano de la niña contra la de él…

-Yo iré a buscar a los otros alumnos –dijo Kazune con el ceño fruncido- necesitaremos a Sobara, Sakurano y a los demás

Y de esa forma, aquella noche-madrugada la revolución comenzó en la Academia Alice, una revolución en contra del director de la sección elemental, un levantamiento encontrar de la explotación, del abuso y de la violencia, alumnos y profesores unidos con un mismo fin: hacer un mundo mejor. Hacer una academia mejor.


	31. Chapter 31

**31: Fuerza.**

Mikan Pov

Me encogí contra un rincón, intentando obtener algo de calor mientras mis mejillas comenzaban a congelarse, igual que el resto de mi cuerpo. Si, recordaba esta sensación de dolor, hambre y frio que me pudrían lentamente por dentro. Daría lo que fuera por estar en otro lugar.

Con Narumi, con mis tios, con Natsume… con Ruka y Hotaru ¿Qué estarían haciendo ellos? ¿Habrán desayunado? ¿Me extrañaran? Yo los extrañaba. A todos, deseaba abrir los ojos y que todo fuera una simple pesadilla, que Narumi viniera corriendo desde su habitación para consolarme cuando me levantará llorando, que Rui apareciera con un plato de desayuno repleto, Misaki vendría con una nueva ropa que Narumi me obligaría a vestir… Y Jinno maldeciría a todos y me mandaría a estudiar, de seguro.

Luego vería a mi tío, que estaría trabajando, y aun asi me daría una calida sonrisa y me preguntaría por mi dia mientras me habla de lo parecida que soy a mi madre y del carácter que herede de mi padre; Extrañaba las palabras frias de Hotaru cargadas de calidez, las sonrisas de Ruka y los ojos de Natsume…

Natsume ¿Cómo estaría él? ¿Seria feliz de reencontrarse con su hermanita? ¿Estaría bien? Lo extrañaba, no sabia porque, sentía un nudo agobiante en mi pecho cuando pensaba en el azabache ¿lo volvería a ver? ¿Podria…?

Unas lagrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas y me removí, molesta. No debía pensar en esas cosas, terminaría volviéndome loca, esta era mi nueva vida: oscuridad y encierro, la vida de la que nunca debi haber salido.

-Mikan –susurró una voz dulce y femenina a mi costado, entreabrí los ojos, frente a mí, rodeado con un halo de luz, se encontraba una mujer de jeans viejos, blusa suave y un hermoso cabello chocolate que caía hasta encima de sus hombros. Sus ojos chocolates brillaban con la misma fuerza que los míos, era tan… tan hermosa- Mikan, mi vida ¿me oyes?

-¿Mamá? –pregunte, la voz me salió áspera y la palabra sonaba rara, pero algo me indicaba que ella estaba allí por mí.

-Mi niña… si hubiera sabido que este sería el futuro que te tocaba yo… -susurró mientras me abrazaba, una calidez me rodeo al instante- lamento que debas pasar por esto mi pequeña, siempre desee que fueras una persona normal ¿sabes?

-¿Normal? –susurré yo, imaginando como sería eso

-Si no tuvieras estos terribles Alices vivirías felizmente en una ciudad, irías a un colegio, tendrías una familia… pero por mi culpa… -comenzó ella con la voz temblorosa- mira lo que tuviste que vivir, mira donde estas ahora. ¡Todo por estos malditos Alice!

-No –susurré, viéndola con dulzura- No quiero no tenerlos

-¿Qué? –pregunto mi madre, impresionada ante mis palabras

-Si no hubiera tenido estos Alice, jamás hubiera venido a la academia, no conocería a mis tíos… no hubiera entablado una relación con Tsubasa, Misaki, Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, Linchou, Ana, Nonoko, Sumire… -comence a enumerar- hay una gran cantidad de personas a las que quiero, madre, y todo se debe a que nací con estos Alices

-Oh, mi vida- sollozó ella pasando sus manos por mis cabellos- hablas igual que…

-¿Igual que yo? –Cuestiono ahora una voz masculina, un hombre de cabellos dorados, musculoso, una sonrisa totalmente tonta en sus labios y unos impresionantes ojos azules- ¡Eres hermosa Mikan! Igual a tu madre, tan perfecta…

-¿papá? –pregunte viéndole el parecido con mi tío

-Si, princesa –contesto con firmeza, besándome la frente- te veo bastante mal ¿estuviste llorando?

-¿Por qué puedo verlos? –Cuestione- ¿acaso estoy muerta?

-No, no mi vida –dijo mi madre con dulzura- no es mas que un sueño. Nos dejaron venir solo por un momento, solo para verte…

-¿Qué debo hacer, mamá? –le pregunte- tengo tanto miedo. No quiero que nada malo le pase a nadie, pero tampoco deseo estar aquí

-¿No quieres estar aquí? –me pregunto mi padre

-¡No! –conteste al instante- ¡Quiero estar fuera! ¡Quiero ver a Natsume, Narumi, Jinno…! ¡Quiero… quiero jugar con Youichi y con Momo! ¡Quiero que Rei me consienta y que Kazune lo regañe por hacerlo! Quiero volver a mi vida –roge, lagrimas calidas cayendo por mis mejillas, una detrás de otra sin poder contenerme, al instante mis padres volvieron a abrazarme

-Cariño mío ¿Por qué lloras? No eres de las que lloran –susurró mi padre besándome la mejilla- eres una niña optimista y confianzuda ¿entonces qué haces deprimiéndote en un sucio calabozo? ¿Por qué no sales de aquí?

-No puedo –solloce- las cadenas no me dejan irme

-¿Y al menos lo has intentado? –cuestiono mi madre con seriedad

-¿Si… si lo he intentado?

-Escucha Mikan –susurró mi padre levantándome el rostro por la barbilla- no conozco en el mundo a una niña como tú. Tienes una fuerza interior que aún no logras ver, pero se que lograrás superarlo ¿entendido?, solo recuerda ser optimista, estar alegre, dar cosas buenas. La vida es una rueda hija mia, y todo lo que das, se devuelve.

-Concéntrate en tus deseos, en tus sueños y lucha porque se hagan realidad ¿entendido? –pidió mi madre con amabilidad- entonces verás como todo se logra. En esto eres igual que yo mi vida, no somos princesas que esperan a ser rescatadas, somos las que rescatan a los demás –sonrió divertida, mi padre la beso con una sonrisa ante eso

-Y recuerda, te amamos –susurró mi padre mientras me apretujaba contra él- cuando salgas de aquí, manda saludos de mi parte a tus tíos ¿vale? Dile que les agradezco que hayan cuidado de mi pequeña princesa, y que los extraño.

-Y dile a Natsume –susurró Yukki con una sonrisa- que ustedes dos estaba juntos desde antes de nacer

-¿Qué? –pregunte sorprendida

-Su madre y yo éramos grandes amigas –susurró con dulzura- cuando supo que estaba embarazada y ella también, decidió que nombraríamos a nuestros hijos como frutas. Natsume era un fruto que ella encontró, rojo como sus ojos pero con una suerte completamente diferente, Mikan es el nombre que eligió tu padre

-Es una mandarina dulce –susurró mi padre besándome- como tú: hermosa, pequeña y dulce.

-Mándales un saludo –dijo Yukki- y se feliz, porque te amaré a pesar de que no me veas, a pesar de que creas que estas sola, seguiré contigo.

-Yo también te amo, mamá –solloce, abrazándola- y también te amo a ti, papá

-Yo más, mi princesa- susurró besándome la frente antes de desaparecer

Y entonces entreabrí mis ojos, haciendo que mi pequeña vista se volvieran a adaptar a la oscuridad que me rodeaba, el olor a humedad me golpeo y el frio de la sala me helo la sangre, me pregunte si aquello que habia pasado era un sueño, era verdad o solo una locura de mi mente delirante que deseaba de todas las formas salir de allí.

"Sal de aquí" parecía estar diciéndome mi madre "ten un futuro diferente al mío. Cambia el futuro de todos los niños de la academia"

"No somos de las princesas que se quedan esperando"

Mi madre tenía razón. Durante trece años había estado rodeada de personas, durante casi cinco años fui protegida por mis tíos y amigos, ahora era mi turno de salir adelante sin esperar a nada ni nadie.

Respiré profundo y me concentre en aquella oscuridad, en mis cadenas. Necesitaba salir, soltarme, ser libre y acabar con esto ¡Y no permitiría que unas malditas cadenas anti-alice me detuvieran! Porque yo ya no era la niña de la celda.

Mi nombre era Mikan Yukihira, sobrina de los profesores, princesa de la academia, y yo escaparía de allí sin esperar un príncipe azul o un caballero. Porque yo no necesitaba de nadie, porque era peligrosa y ahora les demostraría a todos porque debían de temerme. Una sonrisa malvada escapo de mis labios ¿me tenían encarcelada? Pues bien, verían porque deberían tenerme encerrada en una maldita jaula como un animal.

Un brillo dorado comenzó a expandirse desde mi cuerpo junto con una enorme cantidad de calidez, era extraño, como si realmente me hubiera convertido en un sol.

Recuerdo las cadenas romperse, los gritos de los carceleros, mis ojos encendidos al rojo fuego mezclados con un dorado oro… y luego, luego nada. Solo oscuridad y un vacío profundo.


	32. Chapter 32

**32: Despierta**

Natsume Pov

Me acerque al cuerpo de Mikan y le cambie el paño húmedo, dos meses habían pasado desde que ella habia explotado sus Alices, provocando que toda la escuela elemental temblara y se derrumbará, destruyendo a sus carceleros, ella salio con un brillo dorado y un resplandor sin igual dejando ciego a quien se le acercará demasiado…

Nosotros habíamos estado peleando contra los otros guardias del DEP cuando ella salio, parecía no vernos ni oírnos, caminaba directamente hacia la oficina del director elemental, yo la seguí corriendo. Ella lo carbonizo delante de mis ojos, lo redujo a polvo sin el menor esfuerzo (aparente), no entendía de donde habia salido su poder o en que se habia convertido, incluso me habia comenzado a asustar, pero luego de destruir al director, ella cayo desmayada al suelo

Y así habia estado los últimos dos meses.

Narumi se habia convertido en el director de la escuela elemental y gracias a los Alices de la mayor parte de los alumnos y profesores, pudieron recostruir el edificio en cuestión de segundos. Eliminaron a todos los que apoyaban al antiguo diligente y comenzaron con una nueva escuela, por asi decirlo, ahora podíamos salir (en excursiones, con supervisacion ya que aun era peligroso), y teníamos vacaciones. La habilidad peligrosa seguía en pie, pero ahora era optativo estar allí o no.

Y ya no hacíamos misiones, ahora nuestro deber era proteger al colegio y a sus estudiantes. Eso me agradaba.

Aoi ingreso al colegio, era hermosa, no tenia ni idea de cuanto la habia extrañado…

Pero mi preocupación era Mikan, no despertaba, no articulaba sonidos ni hacia nada en realidad, era como si se hubiera ido. Y tenia miedo de que eso hubiera sucedido, y es que aunque ahora todo fuera un día soleado, si ella no estaba cerca mio, era solo un dia sin nubes, pero también sin sol. La necesitaba a mi lado, la deseaba conmigo, quería decirle que la amaba y no volver a permitir que se fuera a ningun lado.

-Por favor, despierta- le pedi acariciándole la mejilla- Prometo que si despiertas haré lo que quieras, no volveré a negarme a nada de lo que digas, pero por favor, abre los ojos…

-Le dire eso cuando despierte –dijo Persona con una sonrisa divertida- así ella puede usarte con todas las letras de la palabra

Frunci el ceño, a pesar de lo que estaba sucediendo aun no creía en él, no me importaba que tan bueno hubiera sido con Mikan, ni que fuera un profesor amable a pesar de todo, nada de eso importaba. Aun duaba de él, pero al menos no lo odiaba.

-No hace falta- gruñi mientras la volvía a ver, su piel estaba cada dia mas palida ¿eso era normal?

-Estará bien –susurró sentándose a un lado de la castaña- tuvo una explosión de poder ¿sabes? Necesita descansar

-Durmio dos meses –conteste con seriedad- ¿Cuánto mas debe dormir? ¿Cuándo despertará? ¡Cada día se pone más palida! ¿Y si tiene algo y no sabemos?

-No tiene nada, Natsume –contesto el chico con seriedad- confía en mi, ella es mi hermanita, mi sobrina ¿Cómo podría estar tan tranquilo si se que tiene algo? Llamamos a cada medico, a todos los que tienen algun Alice de medicina para que la revisaran, ella solo esta… dormida.

-Solo dormida –susurré, como si no creyese en sus palabras mientras observaba el rostro palido de Mikan bañado en sus cabellos chocolates, se veía tan frágil, tan pequeña…

-Deberías ir a descansar y comer algo –susurró Rei mientras acariciaba el cabello de Mikan- ya tenemos a una persona enferma, no queremos dos –pidió

-Estoy bien –susurré con aspereza, no planeaba alejarme de Mikan, suficiente con que a veces me obligarán a ir a las estúpidas clases y, por ende, almorzar e higienizarme ¿alejarme de ella un fin de semana? Estaban locos

-Me iré a revisar unas cosas con Narumi. No te quedes hasta tarde ¿entendido? –consulto mientras e levantaba, yo solo bufe como respuesta, el rodó los ojos antes de irse, supongo que así sería nuestra relación de ahora en más.

-Natsume –me llamó Ruka entrando a la habitación- te traje el almuerzo ¿Cómo sigue Mikan?

-Igual –conteste recibiendo el plato y los cubiertos que me habia dejado- Gracias

-De nada –respondió tomando asiento- Deberías salir de aquí de vez en cuando, ¿Sabes? Te hará mal estar encerrado todo el día

-Se la debo –susurré con el ceño fruncido- Es mi culpa que ella este aquí

-¡Natsume, no es así! –grito Ruka, fastidiado de volver a tener esta conversación- Ya te dije que no fue tu culpa lo que paso, no la dejaste ahí por decisión propia ¡No es tu culpa que un maldito director psicópata la haya secuestrado! Y, por sobre todas las cosas, no es tu culpa que ella ahora este así ¿entendido? Ella solo quería escapar y uso demasiado de si misma para conseguirlo,

No es mi culpa. Es todo lo que me habían repetido los últimos meses, no habia sido mi culpa que ella estuviera ahí, ni lo que sucedió, ni su explosión.

Pero no podía evitar pensar que, si no la hubiera llevado allí, ella jamás habría sufrido. Que si no la hubiera dejado, ella no estaría ahora en la cama, o al menos… al menos si la hubiera rescatado antes podría haber evitado que ella cayera dos meses "dormida" ¿o no?

Podría haber hecho algo antes…

-¿Crees que a ella le gustaría que anduvieras tan deprimido? –cuestiono Ruka con el ceño fruncido

-No lo sé, no está despierta como para decirme que es lo que le gustaría o no –conteste con frialdad sin poder evitarlo, mi mejor amigo bajo la mirada ante eso, con un tono sombrio en él, al instante me sentí culpable, era un idiota. Tenia a miles de personas intentando consolarme y yo me comportaba como un niñato- No, perdóname Ruka, es que…

-Te entiendo –me interrumpió- Se que te sientes culpable y molesto con todos ahora mismo, soy tu mejor amigo, claro que te comprendo. Pero por eso mismo es que me preocupas, Natsume, no te veo bien. No comes, no duermes, solo te la pasas aquí

-Ya se, ya sé –gruñi pasándome una mano por el rostro

-No quiero ser una mala persona o algo así, pero no sabemos cuando despertara Mikan –explico con calma- podría ser mañana o dentro de cinco años ¿seguiras a su lado, de esta forma, aún así?

¿Si seguiría a su lado? El no se imaginaba una vida sin ella alrededor. Aunque tuviera que esperar quince años sentado, esperaría para verla abrir sus ojos y sonreírle cálidamente, entonces todo el tiempo que gasto aquí seria recompensado con su calidez.

-Sí –susurré sin dudar- no importa si es un dia, un mes, un año o veinte, estaré aquí para cuando despierte. Seré la primera persona a la cual vea

-Entonces te apoyo –suspiro Ruka con una calida y pequeña sonrisa ladeada- te traeré comida y la cuidare para que de vez en cuando salgas a hacer algo. Aunque sea solo media hora diaria. ¿tenemos un trato?

-Acepto –confirme con un asentimiento, media hora al dia no me haría nada

-Hotaru también esta preocupada –susurró Ruka bajando la mirada- se que no ha venido, pero es raro para ella ver a Mikan… así –explico- y también es raro verte a ti tan preocupado. Pero ella los quiere, lo sabes ¿no?

-Vaya ¿te gusta Hotaru? –pregunte con la ceja levantada, divertido ante la situación

-¿Qué? No, es que… -comenzó a justificarse- desde que no están pues, ella y yo… ya sabes, eso ¿no?

-Claro, eso –conteste riendo vagamente

-Es linda- confesó mi rubio amigo, sonrojado- pero no creo que me vea de esa forma, así que solo somos buenos amigos

-Es rara- respondí encogiéndome de hombros- pero también tu lo sos, así que no importa, encajarán

-Si bueno, primero tu tienes que comenzar a salir con Mikan ¿no? –consulto con diversión, yo sonreí vagamente, en cuanto ella despertará…

-Bien, me tengo que ir a arreglar las cosas para clases, recuerda que el Lunes tenemos examen de matemáticas ¿sí? –me dijo mientras se levantaba, acaricio la mano de Mikan y me palmeo el hombro- aunque seguro apruebas aun sin estudiar. Debes ir, Jinno te matará si no

-Iré –le susurré con una vaga sonrisa- no quiero morir… aún.

Escuche la puerta cerrándose detrás de mi y aspire profundo, el aire estaba mezclado con el aroma de frutillas, cremas y mandarinas que desprendía Mikan de su piel, sonreí sin poder evitarlo y me acerque mas a ella, tomando su mano

-Te extrañan –le susurre besándole el dorso con cuidado- ¿Cuándo despertarás?

Acaricie su mejilla, pálida y tersa, hasta llegar al inicio de sus labios carmesíes, trague en seco y me gire para ver la puerta: estaba cerrada, entonces me levante y acerque mis labios a los de la niña, en un casto acercamiento de labios, un simple roce que me movio todo en el interior, sentí como si millones de mariposas se movieran, vértigo…

-Te extraño –confesé mientras me alejaba, con un nudo en la garganta- por favor… vuelve a mi.


	33. Chapter 33

_**33: El sueño**_

Mikan Pov

Me sentía en el cielo, con brillos y suavidad rodeándome, no sabia donde estaba, como salía o a donde debería ir, sin embargo tampoco quería irme. Me sentía a gusto, estaba feliz ahí, era como soñar, sin dolor, sin miedo…

Los mejores recuerdos de mi vida se reproducían frente a mis ojos una y otra vez, comenzando cuando mi tío me rescato y finalizando cuando me volvieron a encontrar, lo que paso después y antes de esos momentos era como si jamas hubiera ocurrido. Como si realmente no hubiesen pasado, eran una horrible pesadilla de la cual debía despertar, y después habían voces, voces sin nombre, a veces las lograba adjuntar con un físico, pero no sabia quienes eran.

Hasta que paso: un día distingui una voz y recordé un nombre

 _-¿Cuándo despertarás? –me preguntaba la voz masculina, terciopelada- te extraño, Lunares, es aburrido sin ti por aquí ¿sabes?_

Lunares… pensé, recordando que en algun momento alguien me llamaba así

Natsume, el nombre apareció en mi mente antes de darme cuenta de que lo estaba pensado, un rostro palido, unos ojos carmesíes, un cabello azabache… Natsume, el niño del fuego ¿Por qué decía que me extrañaba? ¿Qué despierte de donde, a donde? ¿Por qué querría yo salir de aquí?

Fue la primera persona a la cual logre distinguir, y a partir de ese momento todas las voces adquirieron un color, un nombre y un cuerpo. Era increíble…

 _-¡Mikan! No sabes todo lo que ha pasado, enana –comentaba otra voz masculina, al instante la reconocí ¿Tsubasa, seguramente?- Narumi se convirtió en el director de la escuela elemental ¿puedes creerlo? Y todo cambio, me gustaría que estuvieras aquí para ver lo que lograste hacer piojo, te extraño._

Me gustaría haberle dicho que también lo extrañaba, pero mi cuerpo no respondía a mis indicaciones, solo podía oir. Escuchar y soñar

 _-Hola idiota –susurró la voz de Hotaru, fría y seca, como siempre, pero ahora cargada de cariño- ¿Cómo has estado? Me gustaría saber que esta pansando dentro de tu mente hueca. Eres la única idiota que usa asi sus Alices y se desmaya por dos meses, ¿sabes?_

¿Dos meses? ¿Había estado así dos meses?

 _-Ay mi princesa… -escuche la voz de Narumi- no sabes lo solo que me siento en el departamento. Me levanto a preparto el desayuno, a pelear porque te cambies rápido para ir al colegio, pero no estás. Es mucho espacio para uno solo ¿sabes? Y tus vestidos, los trajes, las fotos…_

Senti pequeñas gotas que golpeaban mi mejilla ¿Narumi estaba llorando? ¿De ahí provenia el agua? Debía ser eso, lo escuche sorber por la nariz, desee poder abrazarlo y disculparme por dejarlo en una habitación tan grande y tan solo, decirle que volvería. Porque ahora quería volver…

 _-So idiota –confirmo la voz de Rui la primera vez que la oí- ¿exigirte tanto y terminar así? ¿Sabes lo preocupado que nos tienes a todos? ¡Natsume no te suelta ni un minuto! Despierta de una buena vez, necesito prepararles postres a alguien, tus tíos ya no quieren comerlos si no estas tú y yo quiero cocinar, así que apresurate ¿entendido?_

Postres… café, sol y una sonrisa en los rostros de todos, personas riendo y hablando mientras veíamos el colegio, mi hogar…

 _-¿Sabes Mikan? Quería contarte algo –susurró Misaki mientras sentía como tomaba mi mano entre las suyas- quería decírtelo cuando despertarás, pero te haces rogar… me gusta Tsubasa. ¿crees que este mal? ¿Crees que él me querra?_

¡Por supuesto que si! ¿No viste como te ve? Me gustaría haberle gritado, pero no podía, mi cuerpo me prohibia hacerle ver lo obvio que era, para mi y para el resto del mundo, ver lo enamorado que estaba el peli-azul de la pelirrosa

 _-Encontre un gatito –me comento Ruka un dia- es completamente dorado y tiene los ojos carmesíes. Cuando lo vi me recordó muchísimo a ti y a Natsume; lo llamé colorido. Cuando despiertes te lo daré, es tuyo, le pedí que te cuidará y eso esta haciendo, lo hará cuando creas que estas sola_

Colorido… lindo nombre, me imaginaba un pequeño gatito maullando en la cama de mi departamento y sonreí inevitablemente. Ruka era considerado, era tan lindo, podría haberme enamorado de él si no fuera por…

 _-Lunares, ya se van a cumplir los tres meses –se quejo la voz de Natsume, sí, por él no podría haberme enamorado de Ruka- ¿Cuándo planeas levantarte?_

Mi corazón siempre comenzaba a latir como desembocada cuando escuchaba su voz, y si llegaba a tocar mi piel, aunque fuese solo un dedo, sentía que podría morir allí mismo sin importar nada más. Desearía poder verlo ¿habría cambiado? ¿se habría vuelto más alto?

 _-Hola Mikan –saludo Linchou- vine con Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Mochi y Koko…_

 _-No necesito presentaciones, idiotas- dijo Sumire con un tono aspero- Escuchame tu, idiota dormida, despiértate ¿entendido? Queremos volver a jugar y es aburrido sino estas, no es como si me importarás pero levántate de esa cama ¡Deja de ser una floja!_

 _-Sumire, ella no te obedecerá solo porque le grites –se burlo Koko, acercándose- te traje unas fotos de Natsume, Mikan, si te levantas te las doy_

 _-Tampoco se levantara con persuasión –se burlo Nonoko divertida- te extrañamos Mikan, vuelve…_

Chicos… también los extraño ¿las clases seguirán como siempre? ¿Sumire seguía peleando y dsicutiendo con quien veía o Mochi habia logrado finalmente calmarla? Aunque calmar a Perny sonaba como algo ultramente imposible…

 _-Solo dire esto una vez Mikan, así que mas te vale escucharme –me saludo Jinno entrando- si despiertas, no ahora, pero al menos en el próximo vez, te prometo no tomarte matemáticas hasta que te gradúes del secundario ¿sí?_

Sonreí. Me encantaría haber aceptado ese trato, sonaba tan bien no tener matemáticas por el resto de los años que me quedaban en el secundario… los cuales eran hasta los dieciocho, después ingresaría al terciario y volvería a soportarlo, pero, aún así

¡Eran cinco años!

Y asi, una a una, comencé a reconocer todas las voces, figuras, mi mente comenzó a hacerse una idea de como ellos estaban actuando en ese momento, alrededor mio, como si estuviera despierta. Y realmente deseaba hacerlo

-¿Por qué sigues dormida? –me pregunto una vez una voz a la cual no logré identificar, trague en seco, me gustaría explicarle- háblame, sabre escucharte

-No… no se como hacelo –confesé, sintindome como una niña pequeña

-¿No sabes como despertar? –pregunto soprendida, yo asentí- es fácil, solo debes abrir los ojos

-Pero no puedo

-¿Cuántas veces planeas decir "no", Mikan? –me cuestiono- pensé que eras mas positiva, ya sabes, de las que siempre dicen "sí"

-¿Quién eres tú? –le cuestione ¿Cómo podía oírme? ¿Cómo podía verme?

-¿No me reconoces? –consulto ella, una imagen se comenzó a formar en mi mente: cabello castaño, ojos marrones, tez clara- soy tú

-¿Sos… que? –estaba segura de que mi rostro era un poema

-Soy tu, Mikan Yukihira- contesto con seriedad- Y quiero despertar. Así que despierta

-¡No se como hacerlo!

-¡Deja de decir que no! –grito mi otro yo- ¡Te has pasado la mitad de tu vida diciendo que no puedes, compadeciéndote! ¡Destruiste todo lo que te hizo daño en una noche! ¿Y aun así dices que no puedes? ¡Maldición Mikan, despierta!

-¡No puedo!

-¡Si puedes! –grito la voz- Quieres ver a Tsubasa, a tus tíos, quieres encontrarte con Ruka y decirle a Natsume que lo amas ¿O no?

-Sí –susurré, las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas

-Entonces abre los ojos ¡Esfuerzate, llevas asi tres meses! ¿Cuánto más vas a dormir?

-Quiero… -sollocé- quiero despertar

-Entonces hazlo ¡VAMOS, MIKAN, DESPIERTA, DESPIERTA!

El grito se convirtió en eco, frunci los ojos lo mas que pude, quería abrirlos, quería volver a mi vida, quería encontrar a esas personas que amaba y darme cuenta de que me estaban esperando ¡Queria vivir una nueva vida llena de esperanzas!

Cuando deje de fruncir los ojos y use toda mi energía en abrirlos, la luz repentina me cegó

-¿Mikan? –susurró la voz de Natsume temblorosa

Estaba en casa.


	34. Chapter 34

**34: En casa**

Natsume Pov

Observe como Mikan se removía, en su cama, y la respiración se instaló emocionada en mi pecho por primera vez en tres meses ¡Al menos se estaba moviendo! Sus ojos se fruncían y luego se relajaban, como si tuviese una pesadilla de que la que deseaba huir

Y finalmente, los abrió. Los ojos chocolates de los que alguna vez me enamoré, los ojos chocolates que aun amo, me miraban

-¿Mikan? –Mi voz sonaba temblorosa, temía que solo me hubiera quedado dormido y mi mente jugará conmigo, pero al verla llorar supe que no era así- ¡Mikan!

-Na…Natsume –sollozó, mis brazos se dirigieron hacia ella y antes de reaccionar me encontraba con ella entre mis piernas, abrazándola y deseando que no se volviera a alejar de mí, quería tenerla pegada si era necesario

-Ya, no llores –le rogué, manteniéndola a mi lado- Todo está bien, ya paso –la consolé

Lagrimas cálidas comenzaron a bajar de sus mejillas para caer sobre mi camisa, pequeños sollozos escapaban de sus labios y yo me encontraba completamente perdido ¿Qué debía hacer en este momento? ¿Cómo la consolaba?

-Tenia… tanto miedo –sollozó, abrazándome- creí que…que no volvería a verlos

-¿Crees que te habría dejado, lunares? –Pregunte acariciando su espalda- eso no pasará, asúmelo.

-Los extrañe –sollozó, ocultando su pequeño rostro en mi hombro, sonreí mientras la abrazaba más fuerte, así que por eso lloraba. Era realmente una idiota

-Y nosotros a ti –conteste, mientras besaba su coronilla antes de pensarlo bien- Te extrañe, Mikan.

-Es raro que me llames Mikan tan seguido –se quejó inflando sus mejillas- extrañaré el Lunares

-Si quieres vuelvo a llamarte así –le propuse, viendo como una pequeña sonrisa se aparecía por debajo de sus labios y negó con avidez la cabeza

-¡Mikan me gusta! –Exclamo como una niña, reí y ella se me quedo viendo- Me gusta verte reír

-Y a mí me gusta verte –confesé, borrándole el rastro de lágrimas- Soy feliz gracias a ti, Lunares, te debo que mi hermana este conmigo y que yo haya vuelto a sonreír, toda mi vida no sería suficiente para pagarte por esto

La castaña se sonrojo como un tomate, ocultando su rostro nuevamente en mi hombro. Sé que había dicho que cuando despertará le diría que la amaba, sin embargo cuando la veía ahí me di cuenta que no era tan fácil decirlo. Ni siquiera sabía si era el momento adecuado

-Me gustas, Natsume –murmuro con vergüenza, la voz temblorosa, la aleje y me fije en sus mejillas rosas. ¿Por qué ella siempre tenía que hacer cosas así? ¡Yo pensaba decírselo primero!

-Lo sé –conteste con arrogancia, rozando levemente sus labios con los míos en un inocente beso

Si antes era un tomate ahora hasta su cabello estaba carmesí, era totalmente adorable, tan inocente… ¿Cómo alguna vez pude vivir sin ella? ¿Cómo pude pensar que estaría bien que se alejará de mi lado?

-¿Dónde están los demás? –pregunto sonrosada

-¡Oh, los otros! –conteste dándome cuenta de que debería llamar a un doctor para que la revise y a sus tíos, a los chicos y… pero no quería. La quería para mí- le avisare a un doctor y a tus tíos, quédate en la camilla, no te muevas

-Estuve los últimos tres meses así ¿no puedo solo irme? –cuestiono inflando sus mejillas

-No –conteste con seriedad- no creo que hayas solo dormido tres meses. Debes tener algo, así que llamaré a un doctor

-Si papá –gruño mientras se recostaba sobre la cama, sonreí y salí hacia el pasillo del hospital buscando con la mirada al médico en cargo

[…]

-¡MIKAN! –Grito Narumi saltando encima de ella y envolviéndola en un abrazo de oso, refregando su mejilla contra la de ella- ¿Cómo está mi pobre niña? ¡Estaba tan solo sin ti!

-¡Déjala en paz, Narumi! –Exclamo Jinno dándole un tirón a la corbata del chico, alejándolo- te tomarán como pedófilo si continuas así

-¡Jinno! –sollozó él exageradamente, rodé mis ojos ¿no cambiaría jamás, verdad?

-¡Mikan! –grito Tsubasa saltando sobre la castaña y abrazándola, era tan parecido a Narumi que me repugnaba. ¿Y quién se creía para tocarla?- ¿Cómo está mi pobre pequeña? ¡Estaba tan solo sin ti!

-¿Estás seguro que este idiota no es tu hijo? –cuestiono Rei con seriedad señalando al peli-azul que se colgaba sobre la castaña, Narumi negó divertido

-¡Tu, idiota! –Grito Hotaru entrando- ¡Tres meses te demoraste en levantarte! ¡Eres ridícula! –y aunque sus palabras la insultaban, ella se había acercado y la había abrazado- Si vuelves a hacer algo tan patético como esto te levantaré de una patada –le confirmo antes de alejarse

-¡Lo siento, Hotaru! –exclamo Mikan con una radiante sonrisa que nos contagió. Bendita sonrisa, cuanto lo había extrañado…- ¡Ruka! –Grito ella viendo al rubio- ¿Él es colorido?

-¿Eh? –pregunto sorprendido y sonrió ampliamente- ¿Si nos escuchabas?

-Solo algunas cosas –confirmo sonrojada mientras Ruka le entregaba al gato dorado de ojos carmesíes- ¡Es tan lindo! ¡Mira Rei, tengo un gatito!

-Hmp –contesto el adulto, que ya no usaba mascara, poniendo los ojos en blanco ante la infantilidad de la niña, yo, por el contrario, me reí, sorprendiéndome a mí mismo al hacerlo, últimamente lo hago bastante seguido

-¿Eh? Pero yo soy alérgico a los gatos –se quejó Narumi mientras estornudaba, confirmando lo que decía- no podrás vivir con eso en el departamento, Miki

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamo ella

-Bueno, oh podrías mudarte –propuso Misaki mientras tomaba la mano de Tsubasa- ya eres una alumna formal ¿no? ¡Quiero tenerte como compañera de piso…!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Mikan duerme conmigo –grito Narumi con los ojos aguados- ¡Soy como su padre! ¿Cómo puede separarnos? Además seguro Mikan quiere dormir con su tío favorito ¿No Miki?

La castaña trago en seco y bajo la vista hacia el gatito que había maullado, sonrió ampliamente antes de abrazarlo

-Creo que quiere comer ¿podemos salir de aquí? –cuestiono, cambiando delicadamente el tema, Rei oculto su rostro para evitar mostrar la risa que era inevitable ante la descarada forma de no contestar que tenía Mikan

-¡MIKAN! –grito Hajime llegando corriendo, detrás le seguían Nobara, Youichi y el resto de los chicos de habilidad peligrosa

¿Quién hubiera pensado que esos chicos terminarían apreciando a alguien? Yo lo odiaba. Odiaba que se llevarán tan bien con ella, detestaba que esa chica logrará que todos se acercarán, como si fuera la luz atrayendo a insectos.

Estaba celoso…

Estaba furioso…

-Hace mucho no comes –hablo Nobara con su tono tan bajo, ruborizada- yo… eh… si quieres… puedo cocinar para ti. Solo tienes que decirme que… que quieres –explico, agachando levemente su cabeza

-¡Kya! ¿Puedo pedir lo que sea? –pregunto Mikan ilusionada mientras daba un leve salto, el gato entre sus brazos maulló. Pobre, moriría antes de que saliera del hospital…

-¡Nobara cocinará! –exclamo Youichi emocionado, una sonrisa cubriendo su rostro, la comida de Nobara era buena, deliciosa, y sobre todo: cálida. ¿Sabes lo increíble que se sienta que cocinen para vos y no en general? La chica hielo lo sabía y por eso siempre se encargaba de llevar meriendas al grupo.

-¡Pide pescado! –le pidió Hayate emocionado, tomando el codo de Mikan, un nudo se instaló en mi pecho ¿sería muy malo prenderlo fuego aquí y ahora? Después de todo estábamos en el hospital ¿no?

-¡Cerdo! –le refutó Hajime con seriedad

-Pollo –susurró Rui sin siquiera levantar la cabeza del libro que sostenía

-¡Yo quiero pasta! –pidió Tsubasa, acercándose, los otros tres los miraron con el ceño fruncido y luego se vieron entre sí, furiosos

-¿Mikan? –cuestiono Rei luego de darle una mirada a los chicos "Sigan así y tendrán una clase seguida de tres días ¿Cómo lo ven?" parecía decir

-¡Howalon! –pidió ella con una radiante sonrisa

-¿Ho…? –comencé, sorprendido de que ella pidiera una comida tan poco elaborada ¡era pura azúcar y dulce! ¿Cómo podía pedir algo así apenas comenzaba a reaccionar? ¿No quería algo… elaborado y delicioso? ¿Solo un maldito Howalon?

-…Wa? –continuo Hotaru, no me habia dado cuenta de que había dejado la palabra a la mitad

-¿Lon? –concluyeron todos, observándola. La castaña asintió

Estaba segura de que alguien como ella no tenía salvación. Su idiotez estaba a un nivel que no lograba comprender, superior a cualquier otra persona que haya conocido, lo único que esperaba era que eso no afectará a su futuro.

Una radiante sonrisa escapó de sus labios mientras pensaba en el dulce, y no pude evitar sonreír a cambio, maldición, si la chica quería un Howalon ¿Quién era yo para quejarme? Les daría todos los dulces del mundo…

-Cursi –susurró Hotaru a mi costado, cruzada de brazos, trague en seco ¿acaso leía las mentes?


	35. Chapter 35

**35: Familia**

Mikan Pov

El sonrojo se volvió a instalar en mis mejillas mientras recordaba el roce de labios que había sostenido con Natsume, ¿Por qué habíamos hecho algo así? Había sentido mariposas y mis pies habían flotados al estar cerca de él ¿eso era un sentimiento normal? ¿Estaría enferma o era una secuela de haber dormido dos meses enteros?

-¿Mikan? –pregunto Narumi sentándose a mi lado en el sofá, me encontraba viendo por la ventana en silencio, sentí sus brazos alrededor mío- perdón

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? –Pregunte sorprendida, viéndolo- ¿Por lo de Colorido?

Colorido tuvo que quedarse en la habitación de Ruka, al menos hasta que decidiera definitivamente que hacer con él, no podía obligar a que mi tío viviera con ese gatito o uno de los dos terminaría muerto, lo mejor era esto…

-Debí haberte cuidado más –susurró mientras me besaba el dorso de la mano- no me di cuenta que estaba sucediendo

-No te preocupes –sonreí vagamente mientras acariciaba su mano ¿cómo podía culparlo cuando ellos me habían dado todo?

-¿Tienes algo? –Pregunto con amabilidad- últimamente te veo un poco… perdida, desde que llegamos, te noto extraña ¿te sientes mal, pequeña?

-No… no sé –confesé, girándome en el sofá para darle la cara al susodicho- últimamente me sucede algo raro, tío, y no sé qué es o porque me está pasando, puede ser que sea una secuela de esto pero…

-¿Qué es? –consultó curioso

-¿Prometes que no te burlaras?

-Lo prometo. Jamás lo haría –confesó mientras apoyaba una mano en su pecho- y nada de lo que digas saldrá de aquí

-Es que, a veces siento algo raro –comencé a expresarme, aun sin saber exactamente cómo hacerlo o que palabras usar- como si tuviese un nudo en el estómago y me hace cosquillas, la sangre comienza a moverse rápido y no puedo pensar, me sonrojo y comienzo a tartamudear, y siempre… siempre termino pensando en él

Observe la mirada de mi tío, al principio lo descubrí sorprendido, con los labios levemente entreabiertos, luego me miro con dulzura y me abrazo, sentándome en sus rodillas

-¿Cuándo mi niña creció tanto? –pregunto, no con el tono bromista de siempre cuando hablábamos de eso, era sincero. Se estaba preguntando cuando había crecido como si él no se hubiese dado cuenta de que eso paso

-¿Qué tengo? –pregunte con preocupación

-Estas enamorada –sonrió divertido, acariciándome la mejilla- me encantaría sentirme molesto porque alguien logro conquistar el corazón de mi pequeña, pero no puedo, estoy tan feliz de que seas feliz, Mikan

-¿Yo… estoy enamorada? –cuestione, sorprendida

-Lo que acabas de decir, son los síntomas del amor –confirmo con un asentimiento- ¿Es Natsume?

Sentí como la sangre se me pegaba en las mejillas y la garganta se me cerraba al escuchar eso, quería desaparecer ahí mismo, Narumi estallo en leves carcajadas antes de besarme la frente con dulzura

-Le romperé las piernas- susurró con diversión, aunque un brillo de seriedad se observaba en el fondo de su iris

-¿Alguna vez estuviste enamorado, Narumi? –pregunte con emoción

-¿Yo…? Sí –contestó con una vaga sonrisa

-¿De quién? ¿Cómo era ella? ¿Dónde la conociste? ¿Vivieron felices? ¿Dónde está ella ahora? –le cuestione, esperando su respuesta, su mirada se ensombreció y trago en seco

-Era mi superior en la escuela, tiene… tenía tres años más que yo –explico con la mirada baja- ella no caía en mi Alice, no me daba la espalda, no le resultaba asqueroso que yo tuviera este poder. No me rechazo, siempre me cuido, ella era… impresionante, fuerte, tan hermosa –sonrió mientras me acariciaba le mejilla, parecía como si hablase de una princesa- pero nunca fue mía

-¿Y eso? –pregunte sorprendida

-Ella siempre amo a otro –explico encogiéndose de hombros- ella fue mi superheroina, me enamoré de ella por eso, no me di cuenta que tenía su propio súper héroe que la había salvado cuando más lo necesitaba, cuando yo estaba tan deprimido y me odiaba tanto que no veía que necesitaba ayuda. Fue mi gran error, en ese instante la perdí, aunque de todas formas lo hubiera hecho, ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos, eran las dos personas más maravillosas que conocí y juntos eran la perfección, tan diferentes que creaban algo nuevo

-Suena increíble –susurré con una vaga sonrisa- ¿Cómo era su nombre?

-…Yuka –susurró con tranquilidad

-¿Mi madre? –pregunte sorprendida, mi tío asintió antes de acariciarme la cabeza- ¿Amaste a mi madre?

-Sí –me confirmo sin siquiera dudarlo- ella era mi héroe, mi mejor amiga, mi hermana y mi primer amor

-¿Y… cuando… cuando mi mamá se fue con papá vos…? –comencé a preguntar, temía pensar que él la había odiado, que le había guardado rencor por haberse ido con el profesor, por haberlo abandonado de nuevo. ¿Y si solo me había cuidado todo este tiempo porque era su deber pero en realidad le recordaba tanto a ella que era doloroso? ¿Y si en realidad, no me amaba?

-Espera, espera princesa- me interrumpió, presintiendo que era lo que deseaba preguntar- No. Jamás odie a tu padre, era imposible hacerlo, él tenía el mismo carácter encantador que tú, fue un placer perder contra él, sabía que sería la mejor opción para Yuka –explico con una sonrisa cálida- y cuando llegaste a mi vida, Mikan, yo ya te conocía

-¿Ya me conocías?

-Tu madre me visito cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada- me explico mientras me abrazaba más fuerte- en ese entonces tu apenas eras un poroto. Debías tener apenas un mes, ella esta radiante de felicidad, me pidió que te cuidara. Yo acepte, lo hubiera hecho aun sin que lo pidiera, cuando finalmente te conocí me di cuenta de que no importaba de quien eras hija o quien pidió que te criara, te amé Mikan. Me encantaste de la buena forma, tu sonrisa, tu forma de ser, créeme que siempre te vi como mi hija

-Te quiero mucho –solloce mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente- ¡Eres el mejor tío que alguna vez pude tener! Y aunque los demás me odien, eres lo más parecido que tengo a un padre

-Lo sé –rio mientras me acariciaba la espalda- así que, volviendo al tema de origen, está enamorada de Natsume, dime ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de él, mi querida casi-hijita?

-¡Narumi! –grite, sonrojada, mientras me levantaba del sofá

-¿Sus ojos rojos como el fuego en una chimenea de invierno? –comenzó a preguntar mientras me perseguía- ¿Su cabello negro como la noche sin estrellas? ¿Su carácter frívolo como el glaciar?...

-¡Narumi! –le volví a pedir, más roja que un tomate ¿Por qué tenía que hacerme ese estilo de preguntas?

-¿Te gustaría salir con él a caminar por el parque de la mano? – Me fastidio- ¡Mikan y Natsume se van a casar, debajo de un árbol se van a ca…!

-¡YA! –grite mientras entraba en mi habitación, dando un portazo, realmente ¿Quién me mandaba a tener un tío tan infantil? Escuche su risa y bufé, maldito seas Narumi. Fruncí el ceño molesta y me cambie la ropa al pijama, acostándome en la cama y apagando la luz, aun escuchaba la estúpida canción del rubio y él danzando por todos lados.

-Maldito narumi –susurré mientras cerraba mis ojos, al diablo con todos

¿Qué hora era? Tenía sed… ¿Había alguien al lado mío? ¿Quién me estaba tocando el cabello? Entreabrí mis ojos, me encontré con Narumi, tenía una sonrisa cálida en sus labios mientras me acomodaba las mantas y la almohada, debía ser eso…

-¿Te desperté? –Pregunto con una sonrisa- perdóname, es que refresco así que vine a ver que te mantuvieras tapada y cómoda –explico con amabilidad- ¿tienes sed? Traje te frio y agua ¿Qué te gustaría tomar? ¿Te sientes bien?

-Agua está bien –sonreí mientras tomaba un poco de asiento, el rubio asintió tomando un pequeño vaso rosa con flores talladas y sirviéndome agua en él, lo recibí y me lo tome de un trago antes de volverlo a apoyar sobre la mesita de luz, me recosté y el volvió a taparme

-¿Quieres otra colcha? –pregunto, negué con la cabeza y el me beso la frente- que descanses, princesa, si necesitas algo me despiertas

Yo asentí y me fije en el reloj: tres de la mañana. ¿Qué hacia el despertándose a esa hora solo para arreglar mi colchón? Algo tibio se instaló en mi pecho al instante

-Te quiero –susurre, viéndolo con los ojos húmedos- te quiero mucho

-También yo –sonrió divertido antes de acariciarme la mejilla- ahora deja de pensar y duerme de una vez, mañana tenemos colegio

Sí, quizás había perdido a mis padres, pero las personas que hoy me rodeaban definitivamente compensaban su falta.


	36. Chapter 36

**36: ¿Qué somos?**

 _Mikan Pov_

-¡Mikan! –gritaron varias voces apenas entre al aula, sentí como se me lanzaban encima y me tiraban al piso, envuelta entre miles de brazos

-¿Cómo estás?

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-¿Estas bien?

-¿Cuántos dedos ves?

-¿Dónde estuviste los últimos meses?

-¿Por qué no asististe a clases?

-¡Te extrañe!

-¡No sabes lo aburrida que eran las clases sin ti por aquí, eran silenciosas!

-Natsume y Ruka tampoco estaban viniendo a clases ¿fue tu culpa?

-Y Hotaru a veces faltaba ¿Dónde andaban?

-Necesito… respirar- pedí removiéndome como pescado fuera del agua, deseando que se salieran de encima para poder volverme a parar

-¡A ver, Bakas! –grito Hotaru usando un guante boxeador para alejar al montículo de personas- ella no responderá preguntas, lo tiene prohibido ¿entendido? –cuestiono con firmeza

-¿Eh? ¡No es justo! –se quejaron varios alumnos

-Si responde algo será expulsada ¿quieren eso? –mintió Hotaru, al instante guardaron silencio y bufaron, aceptando el hecho de que no podían preguntar- Arriba –susurro extendiéndome la mano, sonreí mientras la aceptaba, levantándome- ahora deja de hacer idioteces

Rei mientras caminaba hacia mi asiento, al lado de Natsume y Ruka, este sonrió ampliamente mientras me entregaba a colorido, quien se me trepo al cuello al instante, Natsume solo gruño mientras leía su manga con indiferencia, suspire mientras tomaba al pequeño gato entre mis brazos, ya sabía que era lo que sentía por él ¿Qué sentía entonces Natsume por mí? ¿Me había besado por besar o porque gustaba de mí? ¿Si ese era el caso, le gustaba o me amaba? ¿Y si solo me beso por la situación, como haría para soportar el agujero de mi estómago?

-¿Todo bien? –pregunto Ruka viéndome con una cálida sonrisa

-Si –conteste sonrojada- solo tengo algo de sueño

-¿Más sueño? –se burló Natsume girando la página del manga- uno pensaría que estas cansada de dormir y no, miren lo floja que eres.

-¡Kya, no soy floja! –exclame, inflando mis mejillas en un gesto infantil, Ruka soltó una pequeña risa

-Te traje un regalo –me comento el rubio sacándome de mis enfados, lo mire con curiosidad y acerco a mi nariz un howalon

-¡Oh cielos, un Howalon! –grite entusiasmada, dejando al gato sobre mis piernas para mordisquear el delicioso dulce, el rubio rio junto con otros alumnos al verme comer tan emocionada

-Mikan Yukihira, deja de comer –me regaño Jinno entrando al aula- no puedes comer, jugar o dormir en mis clases y lo sabes. ¿Quieres estar castigada?

-¿Eh? ¡Pero si acabo de volver! –me queje, molesta ¿Qué clase de tío castigaba a su sobrina cuando está recién entraba en clases? La mirada que me envió a través de las gafas me congelo. El sería capaz de castigarme de por vida si era necesario, bufe mientras dejaba el howalon de lado, molesta a mas no poder.

-Gracias- sonrió mientras tomaba un fiaron- quiero que todos comiencen a copiar las actividades ¿entendido? Espero que las entreguen mañana a más tardar.

Saque mi carpeta y comencé a copiar, sin embargo mis pensamientos divagaban hacia el gato que tenía a mi lado, y no, no hablaba de colorido.

Natsume, su simple nombre me causaba un cosquilleo, ¿Qué era lo que sentía por mí? Había vuelto a ignorarme, a tratarme de forma indiferente y sarcástica. Me preguntaba si él me amaba, ¿Por qué me había cuidado durante tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué había estado a mi lado? Ese día, cuando desperté y él me abrazo, consolándome, sentí que nuestros corazones latían al mismo ritmo

¿Qué latían al mismo ritmo? Que cursi. ¿Desde cuando yo era alguien tan cursi? Usualmente era tierna, ingenua, idiota como me llamaba Hotaru, no cursi.

-Y eso es todo por hoy –finalizo Jinno- les daré cinco minutos para terminar lo que puedan, quiero que lo entreguen para mostrar que al menos lo intentaron ¿entendido? Y luego irán a almorzar, en una hora vuelven a clases ¡Y los estaré esperando, no quiero que vuelvan a entrar tarde como la última vez!

Almuerzo…

Mi estómago rugió y me sonroje levemente, esperando que nadie lo haya escuchado, pero el chico azabache de mi costado soltó una leve risita, seguro que él si lo había hecho. Malditos sentidos de gato pervertido.

-¿Con hambre, lunares? –susurró con diversión

-No desayune –me queje en el mismo susurro, inflando mis mejillas- Narumi me despertó tarde ¡Y no me llames Lunares!

-Como digas… lunares –rio antes de comenzar a hacer su tarea, no le demoro ni un minuto terminarla y entregarla. Era odioso, maldito gato sabiondo, no dije nada mientras lo veía salir del aula, beneficios de terminar la tarea temprano.

Maldito gato.

Le siguió Hotaru, quien entrego su hoja con indiferencia y se retiró como quien no quiere otra cosa con un robot entre sus manos, maldita robot, escuche un suspiro proveniente de Ruka

-¿Pasa algo? –pregunte viéndolo, él estaba observando la puerta de salida por donde había acabado de desaparecer Hotaru, fruncí levemente el ceño

-¿Qué? No, no, yo… -comenzó, tartamudeando- es que, ya sabes… no… bueno sí

-¿Si qué? –pregunte sorprendida, levantando la ceja, no entendía nada de lo que estaba diciendo

-¿No me preguntabas por Hotaru?

-¿Por qué te preguntaría por…? –comencé, pero algo hizo chip en mi mente- ¡Te gusta Hotaru! –casi grito, él se sonrojo y me tapo la boca al instante

-¡Mikan! –me pidió

-¡Oh cielos, Ruka-Pyon! –grito

-¡Señorita Yukihira! –exclamo el profesor, molesto, dándome otra de sus miradas electrizantes, yo me disculpe y me volví a concentrar en la hoja

-Por favor, no digas nada –susurró el rubio mientras hacia su tarea a velocidad de la luz- te haré la tarea si no dices nada

-No diré nada Ruka –le dije divertido –pero porque eres mi mejor amigo, no por la tarea

-De todas maneras te pasaré la respuesta –susurró con una cálida sonrisa- así salimos juntos de aquí. Pero no copies igual, Jinno nos matará

Unos segundos después, Ruka entrego la hoja y yo espere, intentando completar algunas de las ecuaciones que tenía, eran sencillas, pero yo estaba demasiado confundida como para hacer algo, suspire rendida antes de pararme y entregar, Jinno asintió tomando mi hoja y me fui, Salí del edificio, las hojas de cerezo comenzaban a caer.

Estábamos en época de que florecieran.

Levante mi cabeza para ver el árbol Sakura, sentado bajo este se encontraba Natsume, leyendo, Ruka a su lado. Mi corazón comenzó a latir fuerte contra mi pecho, sentí que comenzaba a enfermarme y lo odie, desee solo desaparecer en ese instante, la duda me consumía y el miedo me ahogaba.

Soporte muchas cosas en mi vida, incluso estar encerrada dos veces en mi vida, sin embargo esto me asustaba más que todo lo anterior. Porque al contrario de las situaciones, yo no podía controlar los pensamientos ni sentimientos de una persona, tampoco podía entenderlos, era lenta, lo sabía. Y nunca desee no serlo más que ahora.

Respire profundo, el nudo de mi garganta se acentuaba cada vez más.

Lo observe sonreír mientras hablaba con Ruka, mis ojos se anegaron de lágrimas ¡Odiaba sentirme así! Yo solo quería ser feliz, jugar, reír ¡¿Por qué tenía que preocuparme por lo que un idiota sentía o no sentía hacia mí?!

-¿Yukihira? –pregunto un chico, me gire para encontrarme con unos ojos esmeraldas, un chico que no conocía me estaba sonriendo cálidamente- ¿Podríamos hablar un instante?

-Seguro –conteste con una sonrisa, al menos serviría para despejar mi mente- ¿aquí?

-Sí, será un momento –explico

-¿Qué sucede?

-Veras, Yukihira, mi nombre es Kanamoto Erín –se presentó con amabilidad- voy a 3°, un grado más avanzado, y te he estado observando. Eres un ejemplo para todos, tan cálida y luminosa… yo… tú me gustas, Yukihira, por favor, acepta mis sentimientos –pidió mientras tomaba mi mano con fuerza, acercándome a él

Trague en seco.

¿Se me estaba confesado un lindo chico superior?


	37. Chapter 37

**37: Sentimientos**

 _Natsume Pov_

-Ya te dije que Mikan es una idiota –me dijo Hotaru cuando salió del aula, pasando por mi lado- debes decírselo de frente o no entenderá. Si ella piensa que no la amas, no te sorprendas de que busque a otro.

" _No te sorprendas de que busques a otro"_

Eso era imposible. De solo imaginarme que alguien le sonreía a la castaña, o le tomaba la mano, o siquiera la veía ardía en llamas de una forma casi literal, desearía poder modificar todo y decírselo de frente ¡Pero era bastante claro con mis acciones! ¿No es así?

-¿En qué piensas? –consulto Ruka mientras se sentaba a mi lado

-En nada –conteste con tranquilidad, viendo como los pétalos rosas caían

-Mikan acaba de salir –respondió el rubio con una cálida sonrisa- solo por si la estás buscando, claro, pero si no, pues no importa…

-¿Acaba de salir? –pregunte antes de que me diera cuenta, mi amigo estallo en carcajadas y yo me reí- eres un imbécil, Ruka

-Perdóname, es solo que es tan tierno –exclamo entre risas- pero si, si salió, debería estar en la puerta

Me gire, y la vi.

Estaba dándome la espalda, hablando con un chico, su cabello caía hermoso hasta la cadera, su falda mostraba sus piernas formadas, la cintura se le marcaba por la camisa, parecía brillar, jugueteaba con sus pies como una niña… era hermosa, era perfecta.

¿Y quién era el imbécil que se atrevía a hablarle? Parecía nervioso, desde acá veía su sonrojo

-Parece que se le está confesando –susurró Hotaru sentándose a mi lado, no me moleste de que se sentará, me enfurecí de saber que había al menos una poquísima posibilidad de que alguien se le confesará

Era hermosa, cálida, alegre. ¿Cómo alguien no se le confesaría?

Pero era mía ¿Cómo no lo entendían?

El chico de ojos verdes la tomo de la mano y la tiro hacia él. Maldito. Ella tropezó con su propio pie por el tirón y termino con su mano sobre el pecho de él. Maldito dos veces.

-¿Natsume? Cálmate –pidió Ruka, sabiendo hacia donde iba mi ira

Lo vi sonreírle coquetamente. Ese era el colmo

Comencé un pequeño incendio alrededor del chico, lo escuche gritar cuando el fuego se subió por su pantalón, Mikan se alejó al instante, preocupada, mientras intentaba apagar el fuego con su Alice. Pero esta vez no podría, claro que no ¿Cómo se atreve a tocar a mi chica?

-¡Natsume! –me grito Ruka moviéndome de tal forma que me desconcertó, al instante el fuego se extinguió con ayuda de Mikan, he de suponer, el chico se estaba quejando, adolorido en el suelo. Narumi se acercó corriendo y se lo llevo- ¡No puedes hacer eso!

-Vete al diablo –conteste con furia antes de levantarme e irme de allí, me choque con la mirada preocupada de Mikan antes de alejarme del lugar. Estaba molesto con todos, con Mikan por acercarse de forma tan ingenua al chico, con ese tipo por hablarle, con Ruka por detenerme, con Hotaru por informarme, con Narumi por hablarme

¡Con esta maldita institución que no me dejaba tener una vida normal!

-¡Natsume! –grito Mikan, corriendo hacia mí, fruncí el ceño.

-Aléjate, lunares. –le ordene, no era un buen momento, la chica se detuvo como si fuera una orden e inflo sus mejillas, molesta

-¿Qué paso? –Pregunto preocupada, rodé los ojos y comencé a alejarme de nuevo, adentrándome al bosque- ¡Natsume! –volvió a gritar, corriendo detrás de mí, parte de mi cuerpo decía que olvidara mi enojo y me girara para abrazarla, la otra parte me decía que me fuera lejos.

Estaba molesto, no quería que ella me viera así.

-¡Natsume! –grito ella, escuche un ruido en seco y luego su grito, me gire para verla: se había tropezado con la raíz de un árbol, me quede viéndola, ella estaba en el suelo, sentada con la pierna extendida, una herida en su rodilla, su rostro avergonzado, un puchero en sus labios, sus ojos llorones, como siempre. Mi odio se esfumo y estallé en carcajadas

Literalmente estalle en carcajadas, termine encogido en el piso en posición fetal sobre mis pies, riéndome como histérico. Esta situación era absurda, este día era ridículo, estar enamorado era complicado y mi edad e inexperiencia me impedían actuar acorde a la situación, el hecho de que pasara los últimos años de mi vida tratando de ser un amargado antisocial no ayudaba, pase de estar como un bobo viéndola en clases para estar furioso, preocupado, nervioso y ahora… ahora estaba riéndome como psicópata

-Me alegro de que mi herida te haga feliz –se quejó ella frunciendo el ceño

-Perdóname –confesé, viéndola a los ojos- últimamente no sé qué me pasa. No entiendo nada de lo que me está sucediendo

-¿Y eso? –cuestiono sorprendida, su mirada con preocupación

-Te amo –confesé, arrodillándome delante de la niña que me miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sorprendida ¿ella no sentía lo mismo por mí?- ¿Lunares?

-Mikan –me corrigió con seriedad y molesta

-Es lo mismo –dije poniendo los ojos en blanco, la mire y sonreí coquetamente- no, ahora eres conejitos

-¡NATSUME HYUUGA, TE VOY A MATAR! –Grito, intentando ponerse de pie, di un salto para atrás sin poder evitarlo para alejarme de su furia cuando la vi caer- ouch, mi tobillo

-¿Esta bien? –pregunte, preocupado mientras me acercaba de nuevo, ella me dio un golpe en el costado- ¡Ouch! –me queje

-Es por ver mi ropa interior –gruño con el ceño fruncido, cambiándolo al instante por una sonrisa cálida que hizo que mi corazón latiera como caballo de carreras

-No pongas esa cara –me queje mientras le tapaba dramáticamente- te ves fea

-¡Natsume! –grito, sonreí sin poder evitarlo, que lindo sonaban sus gritos de furia hacia mí- te detesto, enserio que lo hago, eres irritante

-Me amas –le refuté con seriedad, tomando su barbilla, un color tomate se instaló en sus mejillas con fuerza- y siempre lo harás

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Una amenaza? –consultó con seriedad, levanto la ceja en un signo retador, no pude evitar acariciar su cabello. Era increíblemente suave.

-No, el futuro –explico encogiéndose de hombros- Un psíquico me dijo una vez que era psíquico

-Eres un idiota –bufó ella soplando su flequillo sarcásticamente- un completo y absoluto idiota. Lo sabes ¿verdad?

-Contéstame algo ¿a quién quieres más, al chico que se te confeso o a mí?

-Hm… -comenzó apoyando un dedo en sus labios, pensando, un peso se instaló en mi pecho. Sabía que no podía ser cierto, pero solo de pensar que ella realmente lo estuviera dudando…- Tu, bobo

Y ahí se fueron los pocos miedos que tenía, me acerque y le roce los labios suavemente, acomodando mi mano en su mejilla, mi vientre se elevó y sentí como si flotara. Cursi.

-¿Te gusto? –pregunto ella, sonrojada como un tomate ¿realmente podía dudar que me gustara? Con su rostro angelical, su conducta dulce, la sonrisa que siempre me dedicaba, solo a mí, solo para mí, mi propio y pequeño sol individual

-No –le bromee, ella me dio un leve golpe

-¡Natsume! Dímelo enserio –pidió, viéndome con sus ojos cargados de temor- ¿Te gusto? ¿Qué somos, Natsume? Tengo miedo, cada vez que te veo pienso que en cualquier momento te irás para siempre y no me gusta ese sentimiento –susurró

-No, no me gustas Mikan –conteste con seriedad- me encantas, te amo. No sé qué somos ni que seremos, llámalo como desees, solo quiero estar contigo, no soporto que esos tipos crean que pueden tocarte tan fácilmente cuando tú eres mi sol

-¿Tu sol? –pregunto sorprendida

Maldición, se me había escapado, me sonroje y ella rio, se veía encantadora.

-También me encantas- susurró con un sonrojo leve- ¿Podemos ser novios? –cuestiono, roja como un tomate y nerviosa a mas no poder, ahora fui yo quien se rio levemente

-Bueno, si me lo pides así –dije mientras me lo pensaba- me encantaría salir contigo como novios, Mikan. Aunque ¿sabes todo lo que eso significa? –cuestione con un tono coqueto, acercándome a ella.

-Significa que como buen novio me llevarás en la espalda porque tengo el tobillo doblado por venir a buscarte hasta aquí ¿no es verdad? –pregunto haciéndome ojitos, rodé los ojos, girándome y dándole la espalda

-Trepa –suspire dramáticamente, la chica rio cruzando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, apoyando su mentón en mi hombro, sentía su respiración, pase mis brazos por debajo de las rodillas de ella y me levante- eres más pesada de lo que pareces ¿Cuánto comes?

-¡Natsume! –Se quejó dándome un leve golpe en el pecho- deja de molestarme

-Ajá, ajá –comente mientras comenzaba a caminar, saliendo de ahí- di lo que quieras, seguirás siendo solo una bebé pesada con ropa de conejitos

-Y tú un gato pervertido –me refuto ella, molesta

-Pero bien que amas al gato pervertido –sonreí con diversión

-Y tú a la bebe con ropa de conejos –comento ella como si fuera obvio, asentí, cuánta razón tenía en la última frase.

La amaba.


	38. Chapter 38

**Final**

Natsume Pov

El estúpido gato camino por encima de mi cama y me lamio la mejilla, su lengua áspera provoco que me despertará y bufé sin poder contenerme al ver sus ojos carmesíes viéndome seriamente. Aún me arrepentía de decirle a Mikan que yo lo cuidaría, no había día en el que no me despertará temprano por culpa de él.

Aunque levantarme temprano tenía sus ventajas, sonreí viendo a la hermosa castaña que dormía plácidamente entre mis brazos, su tez clara y los labios carmesí levemente entreabiertos, su respiración lenta… formalmente ella continuaba durmiendo con Narumi, en el departamento, y así era la mayoría de las veces, pero había excepciones (como ayer) cuando caía rendida en mi departamento y no era capaz de levantarla para que se fuera a su habitación.

Es que cuando dormía, era hermosa, más de lo usual.

Al inicio Narumi, el estúpido profesor, había hecho un escándalo cuando su querida "hija" no fue a dormir al departamento esa noche, y ni hablar cuando descubrió que se quedó conmigo, en mi piso. Fue el inicio de la tercera guerra mundial, para mi sorpresa fue Rei quien me ayudó y lo calmo "Mikan ya tiene diecisiete años, está a punto de graduarse, le falta solo un año para convertirse en adulta" había dicho "si ella quiere dormir con su novio, está bien, no van a hacer una estupidez, Narumi."

Claro, después se me acerco y me explico muy dulcemente que si su hermosa Mikan salía herida de cualquier forma por mi culpa, me rompería las piernas y me cosería las orejas al cuello. Completamente tierno

-Natsume –suspiro entre sueños Mikan, removiéndose y acercándose más a mi pecho. Si, era por eso que me gustaba dormir con ella, sonreí como idiota enamorado antes de besarle la coronilla con cuidado, intentando salirme de la cama sin despertarla en el proceso

Una vez liberado de su agarre, me dirigí a la cocina con la intención de preparar el desayuno, en dos horas teníamos clases y no podíamos llegar tarde, teníamos con Jinno, él era capaz de matarnos si llegábamos tarde. Me demoré media hora en preparar todo y veinte minuto más en bañarme y arreglarme, además de alimentar al gato que me seguía como perro faldero

-Que rico olor –susurró Mikan apareciendo en la cocina, su blusa pijama de tirantes estaba caída por los hombros y los shorts pijama dejaban ver sus hermosas piernas, estaba despeinada, era la visión que más amaba de ella, verla así…

-Buenos días –sonreí mientras le besaba la frente con dulzura- ve a ducharte y cámbiate, hare chocolate para cuando vuelvas

-Te amo –contesto ella besándome la mejilla antes de salir danzando hacia la habitación. Aun no aprendía a cocinar, yo me encargaba de las comidas y, generalmente, de la limpieza, a cambio ella me ayudaba en todo lo que podía.

Aunque su presencia era suficiente para mí.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que lo que comenzó siendo una relación de niños termino siendo una relación de noviazgo que ya lleva más de cinco años? me sentía orgulloso, esa castaña era la primera persona a la cual había amado y a la única que amaré, lo sabía, porque cada día que pasaba encontraba un nuevo motivo por amarla más que el día anterior. Aunque peleábamos seguido, ella se quejaba de mi actitud fría que aún mantenía casualmente y yo a veces no soportaba sus ataques emocionales, pero nos amábamos. La amaba

-Muero por un brownie –se quejó mientras salía, trenzándose el cabello que cada vez crecía más en una delicada trenza de lado

-Antes, deja que te bese –me queje antes de juntar mis labios con los suyos, la sentí sonreír antes de que enredará sus brazos detrás de mi cuello y yo los míos en su cintura- buenos días, Bella durmiente

-Buenos días –contesto con una radiante sonrisa- Ah, cariño, hoy es el cumpleaños de Hotaru

-Cierto –gruñí juntando mi frente con la suya- tenemos la fiesta ¿no?

-Sí, es de disfraces –susurró ella volviéndome a besar- Ruka le pedirá matrimonio esta noche

-¿Matrimonio? ¿No están muy jóvenes? –consulté sorprendido, ella se encogió de hombros

-Si se aman, es suficiente ¿no? –pregunto como si fuera obvio, yo la observe y luego suspire lentamente

-¿Quieres casarte? –le cuestione

-¿Qué? –Parecía sorprendida- Claro que si Natsume, pero, en el futuro, después de graduarnos supongo, cuando salgamos y ambos tengamos veintiuno… -comenzó a explicarme, yo sonreí ante la idea- ¿Esto es una propuesta?

-No –conteste con tranquilidad- cuando te lo proponga tendrás un anillo hermoso y será en algún lugar significativo, no en mi departamento una hora antes de ir a clases –le explique con calma, ella rio ocultando su rostro en mi cuello

-Te amo

-Igual yo –le confesé acariciando su cintura con cuidado- ¿vamos a comer, princesa?

-Vamos –sonrió cálidamente antes de tirar suavemente de mi mano hacia la mesa del comedor

[…]

-¡Buenos días! –canturreo Mikan mientras entraba saltando al aula, a pesar del tiempo ella seguía siendo la persona más optimista que mantenía al grupo pegado entre sí

-¡Buenos días! –contestaron algunas cuantas voces, algunos babosos (nuevos en la academia, por supuesto) aún se atrevían a ver a MI novia como un postre delicioso, al parecer no entendían que ella era mía…

-¡Mikan! –Exclamo Sumire parándose frente a ella- ¡Anoche no te apareciste en mi habitación!

-¿Debía hacerlo? –pregunto ella, extrañada

-¡Habíamos quedado con Misaki para probarte el disfraz, so tonta! –le dijo ella, los ojos chocolates brillaron un instante

-¡Cierto! –Exclamo sorprendida- ¡Me olvide por completo Perny, perdón!...

-Idiota- susurró Hotaru poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras construía algo sobre su banco, Ruka, a su lado, sonrió divertido, una de sus manos estaba enredada en la cintura de la chica pelinegra

-Iremos después de clases ¿entendido? –Cuestiono Sumire con seguridad- ¡No puedo creer que seas tan distraída, Mikan, ya tienes dieciocho!

-Si bueno… -contesto avergonzada, sonreí mientras le tomaba la mano

-Ya déjala Sumire, no es tan importante- le dijo Mochi mientras la abrazaba por atrás

-¡¿Qué no es tan importante?! –grito ella, y una renovada discusión sobre la importancia de la moda y la belleza femenina apareció, Mochi intento no poner los ojos en blanco mientras la escuchaba hablar y hablar y hablar. Yo sonreí, realmente debía amarla como para aguantar diariamente el mismo discurso

Fuimos y nos sentamos detrás del banco de Ruka y Hotaru, Mikan suspiro y se recostó contra mi hombro, cruce mi brazo y lo envolví por su cadera, acercándola hacia mí, era celoso con ella, protector, y tenía mis motivos.

-¡Te dije que llegábamos tarde! –se quejó Aoi mientras entraba al aula seguida de Youichi, la primera estaba hermosa, con el cabello levemente corto y los ojos carmesíes se había convertido en una increíble señorita de trece años totalmente tierna, iba al colegio y tenía su grupo de amigos. Youichi, quien había recién cumplido los diez, tenía un carácter demasiado similar al mío para su mala suerte, bastante indiferente y tímido, aunque cuando tenía confianza con alguien era la persona más tierna que conocí

-¿Qué hacen acá? –pregunto Mikan tan sorprendida como yo

-Sumire nos dijo que quería hablar sobre los disfraces de la noche –contestaron ambos al mismo tiempo, una sonrisa aparecieron en sus labios

-Esto es completamente peligroso Misaki, Si Jinno nos ve, nos matará- hablo Tsubasa mientras entraba por la ventana del aula, haciendo que varios alumnos dieran un respingo, apenas dio el salto para entrar se giró y ayudo a que su novia terminará de subir

-Solo es un minuto –se quejó inflando sus mejillas- ¡Mikan! –Grito antes de saltar sobre mi novia, abrazándola- ¡Ayer no fuiste, pensé que te había pasado algo grave! ¿Por qué no fuiste?

-Me quedé viendo una película con Natsume… -contestó ella agobiada del repentino abrazo

-¿Con Natsume, eh? –Cuestiono Tsubasa con la ceja levantada, al instante le incendie el uniforme- ¡Que solo era una broma! Dios, que carácter endemoniado llevas

-Gracias –conteste con sarcasmo, encogiéndome de hombros, me gire para ver por la ventana y me encontré con la asombrosa escena de Rei caminando de la mano con Nobara. Ellos habían comenzado a salir hacia poco, cuando finalmente confesaron sus sentimientos, y a pesar de que una relación profesor-alumno era totalmente ilegal, ella estaba a un año de graduarse completamente así que todos hicimos la vista gorda.

Se veían bien juntos.

-Son lindos –susurró Mikan, había estado viendo lo mismo que yo, pero a diferencia mía ella llevaba una sonrisa dulce en sus labios, feliz de ver que su amiga y su tío habían podido encontrar la felicidad que tanto anhelaba que todos poseyeran

-Tu eres linda –le susurré cerca del oído, no queriendo que nadie se enterase, mientras la atraía más hacia mí. Ella era perfecta

Se giró para verme y me sonrió caldeamente, haciendo que mi corazón latiera como desbocado y el vértigo se instalará en mi estómago, no importaba si pasarían diez años más, o veinte, o un siglo entero, seguiría sintiéndome como un adolescente enamorado, como el niño que la vio en la sala de profesores aquella vez, y eso me encantaba.

Porque me confirmaba que, pasase lo que pasase, ella seguiría a mi lado, y yo al suyo. Que nos casaríamos algún día, en un futuro no muy lejano, quizás incluso tendríamos a un pequeño de cabello castaño y ojos carmesíes y una princesa de cabello negro y ojos marrones, ambos hermosos, ambos perfectos.

Porque ella era perfecta, y ella me hacía ser perfecto.

-Te amo –susurró cerca de mi oído antes de besarme la mejilla con cuidado

-Y yo –confesé mientras hacía lo mismo

-¡Son unos cursis! –Grito Tsubasa con una sonrisa divertida y amable en sus labios, al instante comencé a prender fuego su cabello- ¡Era broma, eh, que era broma!

Si… realmente me había gustado esta nueva forma de vida. Solo esperaba que hasta el último día de mi existencia pudiera pasarlo con ella al lado mío.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? –Pregunto Narumi mientras ingresaba al aula, los chicos se quedaron estáticos y él sonrió- Jinno vendrá en quince minutos, para aquel entonces todos los que no sean de esta aula deberían irse o atenerse a las consecuencias

-¡Gracias, Narumi! –exclamo Aoi con una radiante sonrisa, fruncí el ceño, no me gustaba que ella se llevase tan bien con el profesor raro

-Sí, de nada –respondió el rubio con diversión- Mikan, necesito hablar contigo un momento ¿podemos, por favor?

La chica asintió mientras se desprendía de mi abrazo, beso mi mejilla y la observe mientras se iba, odiaba cuando se alejaba tanto que no la tenía en mi campo de visión, sonaba protector, sí, pero después de lo que todo había pasado temía que algo más pasará. ¿Cómo la iba a cuidar si no estaba a un lado mío?

La primera hora de matemáticas paso, Jinno apareció y maldijo a los alumnos que no eran de aquí, castigándolos y mandándolos a volar, ellos salieron corriendo y la hora paso con tranquilidad, luego vino Misaki a darnos Biología, apareció Rei a dar filosofía y aún Mikan no volvía.

El almuerzo llegó, suspire mientras iba a sentarme debajo de mi árbol Sakura, pensando en la castaña que había desaparecido hacía ya horas, Ruka se sentó cerca mío y hablamos durante un largo rato hasta que se decidió a ir por su novia, quien aún no salía del aula porque estaba metida totalmente en un nuevo robot que había comenzado a crear en la hora de matemáticas.

Quince minutos antes de que el almuerzo terminara, apareció corriendo con una radiante sonrisa, llevaba en su mano un taper con comida y se tiro a mi lado, sentándose, apenas me vio, entregándome uno de los sándwiches que llevaba

-¿Qué quería ese viejo? –cuestione mientras comía el sándwich

-Me invito a dar clases –susurró con un sonrojo, al instante comencé a toser ¿dar clases? Observe como ella me tendía un zumo para hacer pasar la comida que se me quedo atragantada

-¿Dar clases? ¿Tú?

-Sí, yo –dijo ella poniendo los ojos en blanco- Lenguas extranjeras y Música

-Pero ¿Por qué? –pregunte, sorprendido

-Eran mis planes a futuro, lo que escribí en la hoja de "Profesión a futuro" –explico con una sonrisa radiante- y La sección elemental se quedó sin profesora de esas materias, Narumi me ofreció el puesto, solo sería tiempo parcial, por las tardes, tres días a la semana, solo la escuela elemental

-Eso es genial –confesé mientras juntaba mis labios con los de ella- te felicito, mi amor

-¿Pensaste en lo que Rei te ofreció? –pregunto ella con la ceja levemente levantada, asentí, él susodicho me había ofrecido ser embajador de la academia. Ya sabes, representar a la escuela, ir a buscar a niños Alices, ofrecerles (si, ofrecerles no exigir) venir acá, hablar con los directores de los otros colegios que estaban alrededor del mundo. Cosas como esas, y estaba pensando seriamente aceptar.

-Sí –suspire abrazando su cintura con dulzura- estaba pensando… en aceptar

-¡Eso es maravilloso, Natsume! –Grito ella, con una radiante sonrisa- sería increíble si vas

-¿Enserio? –Pregunte- ¿No te molestará que a veces me vaya durante semanas? –cuestione, con el ceño fruncido

-Sí –contesto con seguridad- te extrañaré, no lo dudo, después de todo te amo Natsume, pero es lo que queremos hacer ¿no es verdad? Mantenernos en la academia y ser felices, juntos. Este es nuestro futuro

-Te quiero tanto –susurre, y con un rápido movimiento la senté en mis piernas, ella rio ante mi acción, juntando su frente con la mía

-Te amo –contesto con una radiante sonrisa, acariciando mi barbilla, su piel brillaba bajo los rayos del sol, su sonrojo era precioso y sus rizos caían desordenados. Era perfecta

-A ver parejita feliz, no comiencen con algo que no van a acabar- nos interrumpió Hotaru sentándose a un lado de nosotros, Ruka apareció con el conejo y se sentó a su lado

-¿Ustedes que harán cuando se gradúen? –pregunto mi hermosa novia acomodándose en mis piernas, enrede mis brazos en su cintura y apoye mi barbilla en su hombro, mirando a los chicos

-Bueno, me ofrecieron trabajar en una empresa Alice –explico Hotaru con tranquilidad- tendría que hacer planos e inventos. Podría trabajar en casa, supongo que haré eso

-Yo creo que me encargaré del hospital de animales que está aquí –explico Ruka encogiéndose de hombros con calma- pero no sé, no estoy decidido aún. Igual somos jóvenes ¿no? Podemos esperar, no es necesario pensarlo ahora, aún tenemos tres años

-Tienes razón –suspire, aceptando lo que decía. Faltaban tres años para que nos convirtiéramos en adultos, aún tenía tiempo

Me pregunte como seria nuestro futuro, cuando era niño y pensaba en eso generalmente me veía a mí mismo huyendo de aquí, era mi mayor sueño, ahora me veía en aquel lugar. En la academia. En ese lugar que paso de ser un infierno a convertirse en mi hogar, me imagine viviendo en la ciudad central con Mikan en una pequeña casa de dos pisos, de madera, quizá, Ruka y Hotaru serían nuestros vecinos, Narumi estaría molestándonos cada día, Rei y Jinno pasarían a dar una vuelta diciendo que solo estaban de pasada, quizás Rei llevara a Nobara. Kazune iría con una sonrisa radiante.

Un futuro así… no me molestaría.

Sentí como Mikan enredaba sus manos con las mías, apoyando ambas sobre su cintura mientras hablaba, Aoi estaba correteando con sus amigos un poco más allá, Youichi estaba sentado en un árbol, leyendo, Narumi discutía con Jinno, Rei hablaba con Nobara, Kazune y Misaki observaban a todos como si fuera la mejor situación del mundo, sentados en una ventana estaban Misaki y Tsubasa comportándose como cursis sin fin, Hayate, Hajime y Rui discutían con su club de fans, quien sabe cuándo se había creado, pero allí estaba el club.

Sumire peleaba y besaba a Mochi, quien ponía los ojos en blanco con lo que decía, Koko estaba con Nonoko y Anna, Louichi se acercaba a un costado de ellos.

El sol ilumino a Mikan, y algo brillo en su cuello, ella levanto su mano de la mía para tocar con delicadeza la piedra carmesí que allí se encontraba, justo al lado del dije de frutos. Sonreí mientras llevaba mi propia mano hacia el colgante donde estaba el dije de piedra naranja, recosté mi frente contra su hombro y aspire su dulce aroma. Jamás pensé sentirme así.

La amaba.


End file.
